Reach
by SekiRayOasis
Summary: Alice has always been a dreamer, always reaching for the stars. She wants more from life. On a trip to London, she stumbles into a strange man. He offers the chance of a lifetime, a chance to reach the things she never could. Even reach for him, too? 10OC
1. Alice in London

_My first Doctor Who fanfiction EVER~! I've had this idea for a while and I finally decided to write it down and post it here. I only have the first few chapters typed up 'cuz I don't know its going to be received. I hope you all enjoy. Please, tell me what you think-PLEASE REVIEW! This'll take place a little after Martha and a lil' before Donna appears the second time._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Doctor Who, which is a downright shame for me._

**_Warning:_**_ 10th Doctor and OC. Some swearing, some mild sexual content, violence, silliness, some historic inaccuracies, crude humor, and drug and alcohol references. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Alice in London<span>**

Going to London, England for an aspiring actor or actress was like going to Italy for an aspiring sculptor. So when the Performing Arts Department at my college offered a ten-day trip to London during winter session, I instantly strived to go and nothing was going to stop me from doing so. I worked and slaved to get enough money to go for _months_. And thanks to high school graduation money, birthday money, and working extra hours as a waitress at _Outback_ finally paid off: I had enough money and more to go on the trip.

So there I was, with both of my acting professors, an English literature professor, and a few other students (a couple being close friends of mine), on one of those awesome double-decker buses on an all-day tour of London, England.

An elderly British man, who was our tour guide for the day and who's name I didn't remember, spoke in a droll voice talking about…I was guessing the sights. I wasn't particularly paying attention to him thus, why I didn't remember my name, because he was so damn boring. My two friends, Sarah Lowell and Dan Pickens, and I were too busy animatedly chatting and excitedly pointing out about everything we saw while sitting on the top level in the backseat. Every once in a while, one of our acting professors, Chris Hicks, would put in his input in our conversation, making us laugh since he close to our age and was witty. He was like a big kid.

It was just the first day—well, the first full day—and I was already having a blast. London was freezing, but it was beautiful and the accents of everyone were amazing—I was a sucker for accents like many American girls. So far, we had been to a small pub for breakfast, to a lovely and lively shopping district, and to a couple of cathedrals. Our next stop, if I had heard our tour guide, Mr. Old and Tedious, correctly, was the Globe Theatre and I was ecstatic.

The minute we pulled up to large and old theater, I sprang off the bus like a ten-year-old girl instead of the twenty-year-old young woman I was.

There were other tours and people there exploring since a show was on at that time, but I hardly noticed. I was just too awestruck by the wonderful structure I stood in. It was so magnificent and majestic. Seats on different levels surrounded me. Above was the open sky allowing the sun to peep through casting unique shadows on everything making it seem even more magical. The stage was bigger than the one at school and had the slightly slant leading to doors to the backstage. It was so beautiful and breathtaking; I felt like I didn't have eyes to take in all of its wonder.

"Beautiful, no?" asked a voice from beside me, from my right.

Blinking, I turned my head and had to look up a bit to see a tall, slim man. His chestnut brown hair was in all different directions on his head and he had sideburns. His eyes were big and were a matching brown to his hair. They had an amused glint to them and seemed old despite how young his face was; he looked like he was in his thirties. A blue pinstriped suit adorned his slender frame over a periwinkle blue dress shirt and brown tie with abstract designs. Over the suit was a long, worn-out brown trench coat. Finally, his feet were covered by bright red Converse.

He smiled crookedly; it had a boyish and mischievous charm to it. I blinked up at him, mildly surprised by the sudden appearance of the man—then again, he may have had been there the entire time and I hadn't noticed.

Then, I smiled. "Yeah, its absolutely amazing. Gorgeous." I answered, admiration for the establishment evident in my voice. I glanced around, my grin growing. "I wish I could've seen when it was first built, see all of its original parts and such, y'know? I bet it was even more so."

"Oh, yes," the man said. I peered to him as he looked around. "It really was. It's brilliant now, but nothing beats the original. Really bloody brilliant. Had a bit of a stink, but still beautiful. Misnamed since its not really a globe, though, but I digress."

My brows furrowed quizzically at his rambling. _He's talking about the Globe as if he had been there when it was first built.,_ I pondered. However, that wasn't possible unless…I gave him another glance over, one much closer, and my brows furrowed further. There was something…_off_ about him, but before I could really decipher it, my name was called out.

"Ali!" called Mr. Hicks to me. I turned my head to see my teacher waving me over; Sarah and Dan were standing with him. The group was off a ways, heading further into the theater I figured. "We're moving on! Hurry up or we're leaving you behind!"

"Comin'!" I shouted back. I looked back to the stranger, who was still grinning that warm smile. "Uh…I gotta…" I drifted, motioning to my group.

"Of course. Don't let me stop you," he said happily.

"I'll um…see ya around?" I bit my bottom lip. I didn't know why I said that, but I felt like it was the polite thing to do. Just one of those compulsions, y'know?

"I'm sure you most _definitely_ will, Alice." The stranger gave me a wink before strolling off with a pep in his step.

I blinked a couple times, flabbergasted. _What the Hell was that about? And how the Hell did he know my name?_

"Ali!" Mr. Hicks called again.

"Comin'!" I exclaimed. With that, I turned on my heel and jogged towards them.

* * *

><p>Much to my dismay, my trip to London was slowly coming to end—we only had three more days left until we returned to the States. My week in London had been outstanding so far. I had seen shows, seen various sights, checked out some cute English boys with my friends, and etc; I had learned quite a bit so far and felt a bit more developed as an aspiring actress.<p>

Today, since it was our eighth day, the professors, our chaperones, had informed us that it was our "free day". In other words, we students were allowed to do whatever we wanted with the teachers and our peers all day.

That being, Sarah, Dan, and I took that opportunity to do whatever the Hell we wanted. We woke up early, ate breakfast, and began planning what we wanted to do. We ultimately booked a tour for the majority of the day, which was followed by a show, which was followed by hitting up a club. First up was the tour. It was a tour to Stonehenge, Windsor Castle, and then, to a lovely spa. It was an awesome package with a good price.

"So…_what _exactly is a henge?" asked Dan as the three of us, with some other people, stood in the middle of the oddly and mysteriously shape and arranged stones. We were staring up at it with wide, amazed eyes.

"It one of the greatest henge in the world. No one has built a henge quite like this ever since the Druids built it. No one knows what the fuck as henge is, but England's got it. And before Stonehenge, came Woodhenge and Strawhenge, but a big bad wolf came along and blew them both down. And three lil' piggies had to be relocated to the projects." I stated with the straightest face I could muster with a lift of one of my index fingers. It was very hard; I could feel the corners of my mouth twitching upwards.

Dan busted out laughing while Sarah playfully pushed me. "You stole that from Eddie Izzard!" the brunette female chuckled. I laughed myself.

"Anyway," Dan spoke up again after we calmed down from our laughing. "That doesn't explain what a henge is."

"That's Ali's way of saying no one knows." Sarah told the scrawny, dark brown-haired male.

"Well, she could've just said that." the only boy in our group said making a face.

Sarah and I exchanged deadpanned looks and shook our heads. Dan wasn't stupid, but sometimes, he was really just a pretty package—a very pretty package, which was such a shame since he played for the other team.

Dan either ignored our looks or just didn't notice as he continued to look up the gigantic stones. "So there's a lot of myths about these, right?"

"Yep. Loads." I nodded.

"Are any of them true?" the blue-eyed boy questioned, peering down at Sarah and I.

Sarah shrugged her broad shoulders. "There's no proof of anything, so most likely not." Always the logical one.

"Lamecakes,"

"Wouldn't it be amazing if at least one of them was? Maybe one of them is." I admitted with a dreamy sigh. The place had a mystical feeling to it, so maybe it was.

"Always the dreamer, Ali," teased Sarah with a roll of her caramel-hued optics, reaching up and mussing my blonde locks.

I pouted. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

She continued to laugh at me, which made me pout and scowl further.

"Oh, you know I love you, Bunny!" she sang, tapping my nose with her index.

I rolled blue my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too…bitch." She just laughed at me while Dan watched us strangely.

"Miss. Faust, Miss. Lowell, Mr. Pickens!" called the overly-sweet voice of our tour guide from behind us. We glanced back. "We're moving on! Come, please!"

The three of us complied—after mocking her annoying voice, not her accent, to ourselves—and followed the tour group to the bus—it wasn't a double-decker, sadly. Everyone filed into the bus, mostly couples and older people, and my friends and I sat in the back of the bus—the back is for the cool people if no one knew. Soon, the bus took off to our next destination. Sarah, Dan, and I chatted as that occurred.

"So who was the cutie you were talking to the other day?" Dan inquired, sitting on my left. Sarah was on his left, so she and I had window seats—we called them before Dan did.

"Which one? I've talked to a couple during our trip." I said with a good-natured smirk. It was true, I had spoken to quite a few good-looking guys since I had arrived in London. Sure, most of it was _really_ small-talk, i.e. what I wanted to eat from a waiter or something, but it counted in my book.

"The dude at the Globe. The skinny one in the tacky suit." he explained.

"It wasn't tacky." Sarah and I said at the same time.

"Oh, it _so_ was. Who wears pinstriped suits anymore and with trainers? Very tacky."

"Could you be more gay?" Sarah retorted with a shake of her head, her short chocolate hair swishing about.

"You're gay, too, Sarah." countered Dan.

"Only half, baby." she said with cheek and her tongue sticking out. It was Dan's turn to shake his head.

"_Anyway,_" He returned his attention to me. "Who was he?"

"Don't know," I shrugged. "Some British guy."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect? I only talked to him for—like—a minute."

"Well, more excitement, y'know? More…_sexy._"

I gave him an odd look. "You are so weird."

"So was the guy, it seemed." Sarah piped up.

I looked passed Dan to look at my smaller friend with an arched brow. "Whaddya mean, hon?"

"You had this odd look on your face like he said something funky." she pointed out. Like I said, always the logical one.

"Oh," I scratched my nose. "Yeah, well, he kinda did."

"Like?" she asked. Dan matched her expectant expression.

Making a face, I exhaled deeply and leaned back against my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well…he talked about the Globe like he had seen it back when it was first built. Not to mention, he kinda had a weird aura." I mused, thinking back on the stranger again—then again, its not like I hadn't really stopped thinking about him. I decided to omit the part about him knowing my name and saying that we'd meet again; I didn't want them worrying that I had a stalker or something.

"That's not possible," said Dan.

Sarah said, "Weird aura?"

"Yeppers," I nodded. And my two fellow actors stared at me. I blinked innocently. "What?"

"That's it?" Sarah replied skeptically.

"Like I said, we only spoke for a minute." I pointed out with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Maybe you'll see him again," said Dan.

"Maybe," I shrugged. I doubted it. The chance was unlikely; London was a big place.

Sarah eyed me closely. "Do you want to, Ali?" she questioned in a suspicious tone.

"Yes," I answered without even thinking about it. My friends stared at me, which caused me to blush and quickly correct myself anxiously, "I uh…m-mean, it would be nice, but…y'know…I-I doubt it'll ever happen…y'know?" I giggled nervously and turned my head away from my friend's perplexed and curious stares.

_Where the Hell did that come from?,_ I thought. I scolded myself. Did I really want to see him again? He was a complete stranger, a really weird stranger. But he had seemed so nice and there was just…_something_ about him that intrigued me. Not to mention, when he had said we'd meet again, I couldn't ignore the fact that I sort of hoped that we would. He also knew my name. To most people, that'd be creepy, stalker-ish, but a part—a very strong—part of me didn't care. So maybe…I did want to see him again. Maybe. But why?

_Alice, there is something seriously wrong with you., _I thought to myself, inwardly frowning.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please, tell me what ya think! Please REVIEW!<em>


	2. Of Rumors and Truths

_Woot! Got a review and few faves on the first chapter-awesome! Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Aforementioned in the previous chapter this takes place a bit after Martha and little bit before Donna and it will be a Doctor and an OC story; I am hoping it goes up until the 11th Doctor. Please enjoy and if you do, PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Doctor Who. If I did, I'd have real hard time choosing between David Tennant and Math Smith. Think I could get both?_

**_Warning:_**_ Doctor and an OC romance, cursing, crude rumor, silliness, mild sexual content, violence, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Of Rumors and Truths<span>**

With our arms linked, Dan, Sarah, and I trailed behind our tour group, our tour guide rambling in her irritating voice, as we trudged up to the Windsor Castle in all its glory.

It rose above everything and stretched across the property. Pillars rose here and there with flags perched on top. Arched windows lined nearly every inch of its exterior. It was made of complete stone and was absolutely stunning. It looked like those castles you'd see in a child's fairytale book. I could only imagine what the interior looked like; five bucks it was just as amazing.

"You know what I heard?" Dan spoke up from the middle of our group. Sarah and I had our arms linked with his, making him seem like a pimp.

"What have ya heard, luvie?" I asked, beaming up at him.

"That some tours to this place have be cancelled 'cuz of certain things." he said vaguely with an impish smirk.

Sarah and I exchanged glances. Then, we peered up at the young man. "What kinds of _things_?" we inquired in unison.

"Things like people have disappearing in the castle. They take tours and then, the people disappear. Without a trace. No signs of struggle or anything."

"Oh, that's complete bullshit. Just a silly rumor."

"Really? Oh, my God!"

Dan frowned at Sarah's scoff. "It's not bullshit, Sarah. Its even the papers."

She rolled her tawny spheres. "Oh, come on, Danny-boy. Don't be stupid. If there were actually anything like that happening, all visits to Windsor would be cancelled immediately," she pointed out exasperatedly.

Dan's frowned deepened, but then, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Was he actually sad that people might actually not be disappearing? Then again, I guess I was a bit crestfallen myself. I mean, I didn't want people to disappear, but a person disappearing without a trace was so mysterious and kind of exhilarating. Why were those people disappearing? Or _who_ was making them disappear? It was such an interesting thought.

Unfortunately, all that thinking had made me distracted, so I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking and that caused Dan to pull me without me knowing and that caused me to trip and fall. "Ow! Shit!" I cursed upon the drop.

Dan and Sarah were instantly at my side, helping me stand.

"You okay, honey?" asked Dan.

Sarah looked just as concerned, but questioned in a scolding tone, "You really need to watch where you're going, Ali."

I stood, dusting off my black leggings only to scowl when I saw the condition I was in. My hands were dirty and scraped. So were my knees with holes in my leggings. My navy blue sundress, brown boots, and black _Mickey Mouse_ hoodie was covered in dirt. "Awwww, man." I pouted, wincing a little.

"Oh, Ali," Dan patted my long light locks sympathetically.

"Such a klutz," Sarah shook her head while fishing in her purse. She pulled out a small first-aid kit—always the logical _and_ prepared one. The brunette took out the _Neosporin_ and spread it over my scrapes. "I swear you can trip on friggin' air," she muttered.

I made a face at her scolding. "The air jumps up at me…" I said pathetically. Dan laughed while Sarah rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Once my female friend was done, the three of us hurriedly went inside to join up with our tour group. The last thing we wanted was Miss. Sugary and Squeaky was scolding us—hearing her in the back with everyone was one thing, but close up would be like suicide for our ears.

However, when we entered we saw our tour group traveling through the large entrance, but not with our tour guide. Our tour guide was off by herself, watching our group with a confused and putout look on her freckled face. My friends and I looked at each other quizzically before walking up to her.

"Is something wrong, ma'am? What happened?" I asked gently once we were in front of her.

She looked to up and instantly placed on her fake, cheerful smile, but then, it faltered and she sighed deeply. "I am not entirely sure." She peered back to the group she was originally guiding. "We came in then, this bloke comes up to us and tells me that he's taking over the tour. He said that its part of the routine now, but I haven't heard of such a thing." She frowned, looking prettier because her face was more natural. Her fingertips tapped absentmindedly at her red lips. "Maybe I missed the memo…" the tour guide muttered to herself.

We stared at her and when she noticed, she pulled on her business "smile" again. "Oh, but it doesn't matter! You kids go on ahead! Enjoy the tour! I'll meet up with you lovelies at the end!"

My friends and I exchanged looks, hesitant to go, but we didn't want to waste our money. We did as we were told and jogged after our tour group.

Why did I have a bad feeling?

* * *

><p>Okay, there was seriously something freaky about our new tour guide. His aura was really, really off. Then again, as we moved about the Windsor Castle, I noticed that numerous people on the Windsor staff have weird funky auras. They all moved oddly and spoke oddly; everything about they was stiff and fake.<p>

I mentioned this to my friends, but they brushed it off as my imagination. I frowned and wanted to protest. Nonetheless, I figured it pointless since my imagination did run a little, my head was always in the clouds.

But _still…_

I couldn't help feeling like something was really wrong and it made my stomach kind of nauseous and my head hurt a bit.

The tour guide was leading us down a long hallway, lined with big windows and a large blue, ornate carpet. He was pointing out of all the antique paintings and explaining their history while the group took pictures. I was one of those taking pictures, using the new Nikon Digital SLR that my grandmother had gotten me for an early Christmas gift—she said that I should have a good camera to take good pictures of a good city or something like that. I was so glad it hadn't been damaged when I fell earlier.

Except when I turned my camera to one particular picture, it caught of a family figure walking by down a different hallway through a different corridor. Gasping softly, I stopped short upon recognizing the wild, chestnut brown hair, pinstriped suits, trench coat, and Converse.

_It's him!_, I thought, my heart picking up in speed with excitement. I took a step forward, wanting to catch up, but I remembered my friends and tour group. Biting my lip, I looked to see them a bit a ways; no one—meaning Sarah and Dan—hadn't noticed I wasn't with them. I looked back to the mystery man from the other day; I was losing sight of him.

I made my choice.

I ran after him, tucking my camera into my bag.

His legs were longer then mine and though, I had my own long legs, it took me some times to catch. When I did, I took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder. "Um, excuse me?" I called happily albeit shyly.

He turned and looked down at me. "Hello." he replied invitingly, but with no hint of recognition.

I inwardly frowned, but kept a smile on. "It's me." I said.

The brunet looked at me a bit oddly yet, still smiled. "…So it is."

That time I outwardly frowned. "You don't recognize me?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not."

"But…I saw you at the Globe a few days ago. You knew my name."

I scolded myself. I sounded like a child, who had their toy taken away. It was silly. Why was I so disappointed?

"Sorry, miss, not me." the male shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

"Do you…have a twin or a brother or something?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh…"

"Sorry."

I really was disappointed, maybe even a little hurt. Definitely confused. Who had that man been then? Had I imagined him? No, that couldn't be because Dan and Sarah had seen me talking to him. So then…Oh, God, I was going crazy. What the Hell?

Nevertheless, I placed on my most convincing smile. "No, it's chill. My mistake. I uh…" I made a motion with my hands back to the general area my tour group was at. "Gotta go. Sorry to bother you, sir."

"Not at all, miss…" he drifted cheerfully, indicating he wished for my name.

"Alice Faust." I replied without hesitation.

His grinned became huge; it was like the one from the other day. His russet eyes looked me over, twinkling boyishly. "Alice, eh? Blue dress. Headband with a bow. Blonde hair. Just like _Alice in Wonderland_!"

I tried not to glare. I knew wearing a headband had been a bad idea today and keeping my hair blonde was also a bad idea-I thought I could dye it another color. I always got that. That's why I rarely went by Alice; I always got the _Alice in Wonderland _reference. I liked the story, one of my favorites actually, and it had been my mother's thus, why I was named Alice, but that didn't mean I enjoyed _everyone_ whom I met saying that.

"Uh, yeah," I said a bit stiffly yet, tried to remain polite. "But people call me Ali. Who are you?"

"Smith. John Smith. Pleasure to meet you, Alice." he said kindly.

_John Smith?,_ I pondered. It seemed too ordinary of a name for a strange man with a strange aura. Then again, he said he wasn't the same man, but he had the same peculiar aura…so…ugh, I was friggin' nuts.

"Ali," I repeated. "And yeah, nice to meetchya, too." I gave a mock salute. "Maybe I'll see ya around, Mr. Smith." I turned on my booted heel and started off, but paused when Mr. Smith's voice called back to me. "Be very careful, Alice! You never know what's lurking around!"

I glanced back at him with puzzled, furrowed brows. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

I didn't linger to ponder it, though. Shaking my fair head, I ran off to rejoin with the tour. Except when I entered the blue carpeted hallway, I saw that they were nowhere in sight. My brows furrowed. Where could they have gone? I hadn't spoken to Mr. Smith all that long, so they couldn't have gotten far and if they had, the castle was large and since my sense of direction sucked, I'd get lost easily.

Fantastic

I pouted. _Great, just great. Now what?_, I thought with a huff. I guessed I could go back to the entrance of the castle, from where we started, and meet the others there where the tour was over but there was a good chance I could get lost that, too. Though, less of one. Guess that was my best bet.

Sighing deeply, I turned around and went the opposite way that the tour had gone in.

* * *

><p>I was lost.<p>

I was so f-ing lost.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

And it didn't help that no one was around to help me and guide me. All I knew was that I was in the middle of some hallway and had to be on one of the lower levels, closer to the ground as it was colder than the upper levels. There were some suits of armor and various paintings and antique furniture around me, but a lot of hallways had that.

I was lost. Dammit it all to Hell.

Huffing like a disgruntled child, I crossed my arms over my chest. I was officially in a sour mood and the fact that my knees and hands from my fall were stinging like mad. I really wanted to kick one of the suits of armor in frustration, but didn't knowing I'd be in a world of hurt if I did. The thought was still tempting.

I glanced around with my crystalline optics, wondering what I was supposed to do now. I would've called Dan or Sarah, but it was pointless. Dan never answered his phone—why did he bother getting the thing?—and Sarah had left hers at the hotel. Besides, if I had called them and asked them where they were, I still wouldn't have found them—again, horrible sense of direction.

My eyes landed on a staircase that led down below—I guess to the dungeons. It was closed off with bright yellow caution tape and a suit of armor was haphazardly placed in front of the entrance. I arched an eyebrow bewildered.

I could understand the tape, but the suit of armor? It seemed so out of place just standing there; it was almost as if someone wanted to make _no one_ trespassed. I smirked a bit.

You know those moments when you want to do something that you know you're not supposed to do? Like when you see a button that says "Do Not Push" or the fire alarm at school or a door that says "Do Not Enter" and you want to push it, pull it, or enter? I was one of those people, one of those impulsive, rebellious people. I was lucky I didn't get into more trouble than I did.

Well, either way, I wanted to trespass. I looked around. And since no one was around to stop me from doing so, I ducked under the tape and shimmied around the suit of armor. I descended the stone steps; my hand on the railing so I didn't trip as it was dark—that was all I needed, another fall.

As I went further down, it got colder and there was barely any light, just dim artificial light since no one used torches anymore. Also, I could hear some voices. Lots of voices.

_That's weird._

If no one was supposed to trespass then why did I heard so many people? Construction workers or something? No, couldn't be. Why would construction workers sound like they were crying, crying for help?

Okay, something funky was going on and I nervously bit the inside of my cheek the further I went down. I had a bad feeling. A _real_ bad feeling.

When I got to the bottom, I noticed I was in the dungeons, but that's not what made me gasp and my eyes widen.

People were behind bars, in the dungeon cells. They were crying and calling out for help, reaching their hands out towards me when they noticed me. There were so many of them of different ages, races, genders, and sizes. And Dan and Sarah were among them! The rest of the tour group

I rushed to them, my clothes being grabbed at for assistance as I passed. "Sarah! Dan!" I slip my hands through the bars towards them.

With tears in their eyes, they came up to the bars and grasped my hands tightly. "Alice!"

"What happened? Why are you guys in here?" I asked frantically.

"The tour guide!"

"There's something wrong with him!"

"He trapped us in here!"

"He and the other staff members trapped all of us in here!"

Dan and Sarah spoke over each other through their sobs and the shouts of those around us, but I understand and I blanched, my stomach dropping. "Oh, my God…" I breathed.

I got in now. Why the tour groups had been disappearing, why they had just disappeared without a trace, why the staff all seemed so weird, and why we had to change our tour guides. The people were being kidnapped and hidden away by the tour guides. The only problem was I had no idea _why_ this was happening.

Well, I was going to find out and save my friends and everyone else.

I pulled on a determined face and squeezed my companions' hands. "I will get you guys out, I promise." I reassured them firmly.

"Oh, no you won't, little girl. You'll be joining the rest of them." came an eerie voice behind them with an odd familiarity to it.

Gasping, startled, I whipped around to see our most recent tour guide standing at the end of the dungeon. His eyes were flashing a creepy yellow and long tongue slithered out of his mouth. I shuddered and went rigid. His strange aura was stronger now and now I knew why it was weird, it was because he wasn't human.

"Oh…shit…"

He just smirked and stepped towards me. I backed up shakily before spinning around and bolting out. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I didn't look, I just kept running like a bat out of Hell.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please REVIEW!<em>


	3. Alien, Alien Everywhere

_Holy flying cows~! 10 reviews on the first two chapters? Omg, I'm so happy~! Thank you all so much for all the kind and encouraging reviews and the faves! Here is the next chapter and I hope I don't let you all down with it. Please, enjoy and if you do, please REVIEW!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Doctor Who, though it would be reeeeeeeeally nice to. I mean, who wouldn't want to?_

**_Warning:_**_ Doctor and OC romance, cursing, crude humor, silliness, mild sexual content, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: Alien, Alien Everywhere<span>**

I don't know how long I had ran, but I wasn't about to stop. There was no way I was going to let…_whatever_ that thing was get me. No way, no how, not if I was going to save my friends and all those people. Though, I had no idea how I was going to achieve that, especially since I didn't entirely know what I was up against or how many there were to go up against.

In summary, I was screwed. Royally screwed.

All I could do was run.

That was what I did until a hand shot out, grabbed my elbow, and yanked me into a room. I screamed, but a hand briskly clasped over my mouth effectively muffling the scared noise. "_Shh!_ Alice, its me!" whispered someone in my ear as I was pulled up against someone's chest.

My eyes widened. I knew that voice anywhere. As pathetic as it sounded, it was like that voice embedded in my brain and my heart leapt with relief.

I guess he felt me relax as he released me. I faced him and was going to speak, but he silenced me quickly by placing his index to his lips. He pointed outside the door. Arching a brow, I peeked through crack only for my jaw to drop, my eyes widening probably to the size of saucers.

It was a creature. A monstrous creature. A monstrous creature from a different world, a different planet. Its skin was slimy-looking and bright red with a long snout, a snake-like tongue, cat-like eyes, and pointed ears. It had two tails and sharp nails. It looked hungry and vicious as it peered around and sniffed about. Upon seeing its tour guide jacket and glasses on the monster, I realized it was the tour guide that replaced the overly-sweet tour guide earlier. He was the one who had been chasing me.

Eventually, it passed and out of sight and I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding. "He's an…a-alien…" I breathed.

"Yes," Mr. Smith confirmed from behind me.

I peered back at him over my shoulder at him. I narrowed my eyes a little. "You're alien as well." It wasn't a question and he seemed to have known that from the look he was giving me. It was a mixture of interest, curiosity, and surprise, maybe even a tad worried.

"Yes," the slim man nodded albeit a bit hesitantly. "How did you know, Alice?"

I made a face. I shouldn't have said anything because now I had to explain myself and I _hated_ doing that. I didn't like talking about it, especially to strangers; I tried to avoid bringing it up as much as possible. Yet, I had to open my big mouth.

Sighing deeply, I ran a hand through my long, straight tresses, skewing my headband a little-I fixed it. I looked away. "I'm kinda…ps-psychic…sorta…" I mumbled reluctantly.

"Kinda psychic?"

"My mother was the full psychic…I j-just…just acquired _some_ of her abilities. Nothing spectacular or anything. Just small th-things."

"Like?"

He was taking this rather well; he sounded awfully calm. Then again, he was an alien—why was _I_ calm about _that_?

"Can see auras like yours and the other aliens. Yours are different than humans. And uh…some other things…"

"Are you telepathic?"

I frowned, nervously rubbing my arm; I still couldn't meet his eyes. "Not exactly…k-kinda…I can hear a person's th-thoughts if they…y'know…_d-directly_ send me a message. Like voice mail on a cell or…something…"

"I see," he mused with an odd tone. It was like he was amused-a good reaction compared to the others I've gotten.

I looked up at him quizzically. My brows furrowed. "Who are you? You're not with them, are you?" I asked.

"Oh, no! Two different species!" he chuckled as if I asked the funniest thing in the world.

"Okay then." I eyed him, my arms crossed over my chest. "Then what are you and what are they? Why are they here?"

"I'm a Time Lord—I'm the Doctor by the way, sorry for lying to you—and they're Requinali. And as to why they're here, I'm not entirely sure. People have been disappearing for reason, so I figured they're the cause. Though, I'm not entirely sure why since they're generally a very peaceful and harmless race." he explained, rubbing his chin pensively.

"Harmless?" I scoffed. "Those…those…"

"Requinali,"

"_Whatever!_ Those "harmless" things have kidnapped people and hidden them away in the dungeons below!" I cried.

He suddenly grew serious, an expression that I instantly didn't like and almost made me fearful. "That can't be," he muttered.

"Well, its happening and my friends are among those people!" I retorted, my fear and worry for my friends starting to make me very emotional.

Before the Doctor—that was what he had said, right? He kind of said all that quickly—could respond, there came footsteps outside the door, causing both of us to jump. The pinstriped suit-wearing alien placed his index finger against his lips again and peered through the crack in the door. He turned to me as I looked at him expectantly, anxiously.

"It seems our friend is back. Must've sniffed you out, Miss. Alice," he told me with jovial tone. Why was he smiling like this was a game?

I paled, swallowing hard. "Oh…God…"

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll handle this…just, I'm apologize ahead of time, Alice, but I'm must do this for your safety. It means nothing," he told me in a whisper, the footsteps drawing closer.

"Uh…o-okay?" I said cautiously.

Suddenly, I was wrapped in surprisingly strong and very warm long arms before his lips were pressed to mine. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as blood rushed to my face.

Was he actually _kissing_ me? Was I actually being _kissed_ by an _alien_?

I actually found myself enjoying it. He was a real good kisser and his lips felt great. Sadly, before I could actually enjoy it and melt into it, he pulled away and gave me a light push back. "Go hide in the dresser over there." He pointed to the tall, antique furniture near the four-poster canopy bed.

"Um…wha-what?" I said stupidly in a bit of a daze.

"Go. Hide. In the dresser." he repeated slowly, pushing me towards it.

I blinked my daze away and nodded, ignoring the heat in my cheeks. "Uh, r-right!" I quickly did as I was told and scrambled into the dresser pulling my legs up to my chest, closing the door behind me. I kept a small crack open to watch was about to unfold.

The door of the large, luxurious—in an old fashioned way—bedroom open to reveal the…uh…the Requnali—there ya go, got the name right! It loomed over the Doctor, being far taller than he, but he didn't seem the least bit intimidated as he stood tall with his hands in his pockets.

"Why, hello!" he greeted cheerfully.

The Requinali sniffed the Doctor then, sniffed around. "I smelled human." It was voice was lizard-like and gruff.

"Oh, really?" The Doctor looked around idly with his brown eyes. "Well, I don't see any humans around here, do you?"

The monster looked around again then, sniffed the Doctor. "No, but you have small trace of one, but you're not one."

"Nope! Not human! Probably getting a whiff of when I bumped into someone earlier."

"…I see."

"Yep!" He popped the 'p' at the end and grinned widely. "Now, you're Requinali, a soldier. You wouldn't come to Earth unless you were commanded to, sooooo where's your leader?"

"Why should I tell you?" the Requinali scoffed.

"Because I offer myself. Time Lord. Good prize for your leader." the Doctor pointed out. He grew serious again. "Now, take me to your leader." The seriousness went away in a flash and he smiled excitedly. "Always wanted to say that!"

For a while, the Requinali was silent then, ultimately nodded. "Fine. Come with me." The alien roughly grabbed the other alien's arm.

"_Ow!_ Careful with me! I'm delicate! Bruise easily!" the Doctor cried flippantly. The Requinali ignored him and kept dragging him along. I watched him go helplessly. I wanted to jump out and help, but was that necessary? The Doctor had offered himself—was he nuts?—and I felt like he'd be okay, but I couldn't help but worry.

Then, I felt a strong, strange presence in my head. _"Alice? Can you hear me?"_ It was the Doctor inside my head.

I blinked. He called to me again. I responded awkwardly that time, _"Y-Yes?"_

"_Now, listen to me very carefully. This is very important."_

"_Y-Yes, sir."_

"_Follow us, but stay out of sight and stay quiet. Can you do that?"_

"_I-I think so. Is th-that all?"_

"_For the time being."_

"_For the time being?"_

"_Yes! Now, hurry, Alice, before you lose track of us!"_

"_Oh! Right!"_

Then, I felt his presence leave my head and I shot out of the dresser. As fast and as quietly as my lef could take me, I followed after the Doctor and the Requinali.

I ultimately followed them to what I assumed was the throne room since it seemed more magnificent than the other rooms and had two thrones at the end of the long hallway; a single, large figure, I think it was another Requinali, sat on one of the thrones. The Doctor and the Requinali entered but I remained behind, peeping through a crack through the double doors. I listened in.

"Ah! Prince Equiden!" the Doctor exclaimed happily. He was talking to the Requinali on the throne. He did look like royalty, I guessed. "How good to see you again!"

"Doctor," Prince Equiden replied, not sounding as enthused—he didn't sound enthused at all.

"How's the family?" the Doctor asked casually as if he was talking to an old friend—maybe he was.

Prince Equiden didn't seem to like being familiar nor wanted to idly chat. "My subordinate brought you to me, I assume because you wished to speak with me. What do you want, Time Lord?" he queried.

The Doctor, at that, became serious. "Righteo. To the point. Why are you on this planet and caging all of those innocent people in the dungeons? By the Shadow Proclamation, I demand you tell me immediately."

"We need workers to be out in the fields on our planet." Prince Equiden answered reluctantly after a moment. Guess this Shadow Proclamation thing must be something big, something important.

"You mean slaves," the Doctor almost growled out.

"Semantics. But yes."

"That's against your planet's laws. Human slaves were banned decades ago."

"Yes, thanks to you." Prince Equiden hissed back.

"Just doing my job." was the Doctor simple reply.

"You Time Lords," scoffed the prince in disgust. "Always butting your noses into others businesses." The Doctor just shrugged. "My people are superior, we should not be working in our fields. Humans, slaves, apes, belong there, doing our bidding and that's exactly what they're going to do. I'm going to bring back the Golden Days."

"Oh? And was does Queen Liiany say to this? She won't be too pleased if she catches wind of this." the Doctor pointed out.

"Mother is growing in age and getting weak. All I have to do is wait until she is deceased then, take all those filthy humans, my men, file into my ship on the castle's roof, and leave and take my rightful place on the throne. Then, the Golden Days will return and no one can stop me," the prince of Requinali's responded with deep smugness and what I assumed was a smirk.

"I see," mused the Doctor. Then, I felt his presence in my head again. _"Did you get all that, dear Alice?"_ he asked.

"_Wants to make us humans into slaves on his home planet and wants the throne. If his Mommy found out, she'd be royally pissed. His ship is on the roof. Yeah, got it."_ I replied, summarizing everything I had heard.

"_Good girl. Go to the roof and find his ship."_

"_And do__** what**__ exactly?"_

"_I'll tell you when you get there. You just focus on locating the roof. I'll guide you rest of the way when you get there."_

"_By myself?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But…what about you?"_

"_I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Alice."_

"_I do worry."_ I didn't know why, but I did. He seemed so confident, so calm, but I worried for his safety.

He laughed good-naturedly in my head; it warmed the heart actually as it sounded so pleasant. _"Just do as I say. __**I'll be fine**__, I promise. I need you to do this. Your friends and all those people need you to do this. All right?"_

I hesitated, but said with as much confidence as I could muster, _"Okay."_

"_Good girl. Now go!"_

To say I wasn't scared would be an absolute lie. I was terrified, but I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how, but I did locate the roof. I pretty much just found stairs and kept going up and up, hoping I reached the right roof of Windsor. I did, somehow I did. I knew because there was a giant spaceship in the middle of it. It wasn't anything like what you saw in the movies or on TV, but it was definitely an alien spaceship, there was doubt about it.<p>

I ran to it.

I wasn't an expert, but I figured if the Doctor could speak to me directly in my head, I could do the same to him in return. I tried, closing my eyes and focusing as hard as I could. _"Doctor?"_

I got no response.

I tried again and harder. _"Doctor."_

That time I finally reached him. "_Ello, Alice! I copy, over!"_

I deadpanned. _"Is now really the time to being goofy?"_

"_Right. My apologies."_ He didn't sound too sorry; he sounded like he was really enjoying himself._ "You find the spaceship?"_

"_Somehow, yeah."_

"_Brilliant!"_

"_What do I do now, Doctor?"_

"_Go inside."_

"_Okay…wait, what? You want__** me**__ to go __**inside**__ that__** thing**__?"_

"_Yes. Don't be scared, Alice. Be excited! Its not everyday you get to go into an alien spaceship, right?"_

"_Uh…yeah, right."_

"_That's the spirit! Now go inside!"_

"…_Right."_

This man was a lunatic. He was acting like this was all a big game. He didn't seem worried at all and he was certainly putting a lot of faith in me it seemed. Surprisingly, his attitude was contagious and it made me feel calmer, as did his voice. I had no idea why, but it did and it gave me courage, which was exactly what I needed to save Dan, Sarah, and all those people in the dungeons.

Taking a deep breath, I searched for the door to the spaceship. Thankfully, it didn't take me long and I pressed my hand to the door and it popped open. I stepped apprehensively inside.

Beeps and boops echoed in my ears while flashing lights and different colors appeared before my eyes. The ship was dark inside, but I could see. It was filled with complicated technology, but also with complicated technology that I didn't recognize. It made me feel intimidated, discouraging me—what did the Doctor expect me to do?

"_Doctor, I'm inside, but…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."_ I told him softly albeit shakily.

There was a kind and reassuring smile in his voice, _"Deep breath, Alice. Relax. Just follow my instructions and everything will be alright."_

"_O-Okay._" I didn't need to take a deep breath, his voice calmed me enough again—how could he do that? _"Tell me what I gotta do."_

"_Do you see a giant screen? Looks like a big computer screen? There's something that's similar to a keyboard beneath it?"_

I looked around. I spotted what he mentioned in the back of me in the front of the ship. Adjusting my bag around me since it had been slipping on my shoulder from all that running, I made my way to the giant blank screen. _"Found it." _I told the alien in my head—never thought I'd say that.

"_Can you read the keyboard?"_

"_No, of course not! Its written in…alien!"_

The keys on the board had all these weird symbols and lettering that I could not decipher for the life of me. It might as well have been Greek. Alien Greek.

"_Hmmm. Interesting."_ he hummed.

My brows furrowed. _"What? What's interesting?"_

He answered, but it seemed like he was talking to himself more than he was talking to me, _"Psychic frequencies from the TARDIS must only translate languages verbally through your telepathy through me without actually being inside her…interesting, very interesting…makes things a little complicated, but interesting…"_

I cut off his rambling with exasperation, _"Uh, hello? Doctor! What the Hell are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, right! Never mind me! Sorry! All righty! Just follow my every instruction exactly and you won't have a problem!"_

"_Okay."_

Through our telepathy he described each of the buttons he wanted me to push. One to turn on the computer, another to type out some sort of message I didn't not understand, and the last to…I didn't know, I just pressed it. I didn't know if I did it correctly, but I wouldn't know until…I had know idea the Doctor had wanted me to do, but until it occurred.

"_All right. It's done."_ I told him.

"_Good! Atta girl, Alice!"_ he complimented energetically. I couldn't help but smile.

My smile swiftly vanished when a red, big clawed hand reached in and grabbed me, yanking me out of the ship. I screamed coming face to face with a very angry-looking Requinali. There were two of them.

"Human. You're human. We can smell your blood from your wounds." one Requinali said. I cursed myself for being so clumsy.

"You smelled of Time Lord, but the effects of whatever he did wore off. We can smell you now. You smell human. You must join the others," the other said.

I cursed myself for being so clumsy and cursed that whatever the Doctor did to make me smell like him-wait…is that why he kissed and embraced me?—wore off. I was screwed.

I screamed. They ignored my screams and began carrying me off the roof, struggling and screaming.

"_Doctor! Doctor! They've got me! Help! Doctor!"_ I shouted to him fearfully.

"_It's alright, Alice. Calm down. Everything will be fine."_ he shushed gently.

"_But-!"_

"_I promise. Just trust me, Alice."_

I did. I didn't know why or how, but I trusted that mysterious man. I trusted him with my life.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please REVIEW!<em>


	4. Choices

_Chapter four! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for all the support thus far. Please keep it up, KEEP REVIEWING! Enjoy~!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Doctor Who. Maybe we can find a way so I could?_

**_Warning:_**_ Doctor and OC pairing, silliness, crude humor, mild sexual content, violence, cursing, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: Choices<span>**

With no compassion, I was roughly shoved into the dungeon where my friends and the rest of the tour group were held inside. Everyone whimpered, pleaded, cried, and shrieked upon seeing the Requinali. With a yelp, I stumbled to the ground and winced.

Great. Now, I was going to have bruises with my scrapes.

"Alice!" Dan and Sarah rushed to my aid and helped me stand.

I glared at the Requinali, who locked the barred door behind me, as I shakily stood. "Just you wait, you bastards! The Doctor is going to stop you!" I yelled at them, not being able to stop myself. I ignored the skeptical stares of my two friends. "Just you wait! He's gonna stop you and save everyone!" I don't know why I was saying that, but I trusted the Doctor and I trusted him to save us all. He seemed so confident that he was going to do so, so I thought he would. No. I _knew_ he would. Everything was going to be okay.

However, the Requinali snickered at me and left.

"Just you wait!" I screamed after them.

Sarah pulled me back. "Ali, stop that! Are you out of your mind?" she scolded me, tears in her brown eyes. Her scared expression matched Dan's and everyone else's. But me…I wasn't scared. I felt brave and confident, maybe a little anxious and shaky, but, like I said, everything was going to be fine because the Doctor was going to save us.

"No, I'm not crazy," I told her firmly. I held her shoulders and smiled comfortingly. "I am actually calm. Surprisingly, very calm."

She stared at me like I had grown two heads. "How can you be calm, Ali? We're going to die!" Dan cried, his bottom lip trembling, tears streaming down his tanned cheeks from his blue eyes—darker than mine.

"No," I shook my head and took one of his hands in mine. Grasping Sarah's as well, I squeezed their hands. "We're not going to die. We're going to be saved. The Doctor is going to save us."

"Who?" said Sarah.

"The Doctor?" questioned Dan.

"That's his name. I don't know who he is exactly, but he will save us from the Requinali."

"You don't know who he is?" Sarah asked incredulously. "You're putting your faith in a complete stranger?"

"Yes," I gave a curt nod.

Sarah threw up her hands in frustration and skepticism, turning away from me. "You've officially lost it, Ali! We're fucked!"

I frowned deeply, hurt. I didn't blame her for being cynical since trusting a stranger was weird and I was probably more optimistic than others, but she was one of my best friends, I thought she'd believe me. I had faith in the Doctor so she should have faith in me for having such faith in him.

My frown deepened. That sounded crazy now that I thought about it. But _still_…

Dan squeezed my hand and I gazed up at him quizzically. "Do you really believe that this "Doctor" is going to save us, Ali?" he asked, sniffling.

I hugged him tightly. "Yes. I don't know why, but I do. He'll save us, Dan. I know he will."

My friend said nothing and just held me.

_Doctor, please hurry._

* * *

><p>I didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity to me waiting for the Doctor. And unfortunately, as more time passed, the more my friends' fear and hopelessness washed over me; I was starting to feel the same way.<p>

Where was the Doctor? Why hadn't he come for us? Was he hurt or dead? Was he battling the Requinali? Did whatever the Doctor had me do work? What had he made me do to begin with? What was going on? We couldn't hear anything from down in the dungeons. He promised he'd come, that everything would be fine, so where was he?

_Oh, God, Doctor, please be okay. Please come for us.,_ I prayed in my head, tightening my arms around my friends. Dan and Sarah returned the affection, stroking my head and arms. All we could was wait and believe. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Sarah's shoulder. _Doctor…_

"You rang~!" sang a voice, echoing throughout the entire dungeon.

Recognizing that voice instantly, relief and joy washed over me and I pried myself from my friends to run to the bars. I reached a hand out. "Doctor! Over here!" I called out to him, having difficulty seeing him from that angle.

Soon, a big, warm hand grasped mine and the Doctor appeared in all of his trench coat-wearing glory. He beamed crookedly and widely. "Hey there, Alice! Miss me?"

"You're okay!" I said happily.

"Of course! I told you I would be and I told you everything would turn out brilliantly!"

"You defeated the prince and the Requinalis then?"

"If by defeat you mean that Prince Equiden's Mummy came and dragged him and his mates home, then yes, I defeated them, but I didn't really do it, you did."

I blinked stupidly. "…Wha-What?"

"You sent the Queen a message from the ship telling her to come to Earth because her son was being a very naughty boy." the Doctor laughed. I was taken aback. "Now, move back, please. I'm going to free you," he told me, fishing inside his trench coat.

I did as I was told as the male pulled a long silver contraption with a blue tip at the end of it. He pointed at the cell lock, pressed his thumb against a button, and with a strange buzzing noise and blue light the lock steamed then, broke off. I stared in awe. He flashed me a wink. "Sonic screwdriver," he said as if that explained everything.

Once he pulled the door open, before I could stop myself, I threw myself at him. He stumbled back, taken by surprise yet, recovered, laughed, and hugged me back. "I knew you could do it." I whispered.

"I knew _you_ could do it," he whispered back.

I smiled, hugging his neck. The Doctor pulled back, ruffled my hair, and turned to the others in the cell. "Hello, all, I'm the Doctor! And you are all now officially free of the beasties!"

* * *

><p>After that, everything went by quickly. The Doctor opened all the cells, freed everyone, and we all filed outside where there were other people, police, and ambulances waiting for us. I guess someone noticed spaceships and contacted the authorities—maybe the Doctor had contacted them. It was a bit chaotic and unfortunately, in that chaos, I didn't see the Doctor and I didn't see him leave. I tried finding them, but no matter where I looked, I couldn't find him. I even tried to call out to him with my telepathy, but got nothing; it was silent in my head like usual—felt odd now.<p>

I had to give up as it was getting late and Sarah and Dan desperately wanted to return to the hotel. I didn't blame them, but I still felt disheartened. I had hoped that I'd get to say 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to the Doctor, but maybe, he wasn't good at that kind of thing or maybe he wanted to head home immediately—to his planet, I guessed.

_Still…_

Nevertheless, I had to forget about him—like that was going to be easy—and return to my normal life.

Upon hearing everything, my professors/chaperones decided that we students, especially Sarah, Dan, and I, leave for home early. Thus, we had cut the trip by two days.

So there I was, lugging my luggage to the coach bus we were going to take to the London Airport. Others were doing the same and the rest were already on the bus—Sarah and Dan were among the latter. And I was about to load onto the bus after the driver helped me put my bags underneath when I realized I had left something important in the hotel room I had shared with my friends.

"Mr. Hicks! I left my sketchbook in the room!" I told him.

"Hurry up! We're leaving in ten!" he shouted back to me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I hopped off the bus and scampered into the hotel, asked for the room key to my room for a moment, and then, entered the elevator to go up to the third floor. The minute the metal doors opened, I ran out and to room 362. I went inside and grabbed my sketchbook, hugging it to me before exiting and putting it in my tote bag. I was about to head back to the elevator when I noticed a familiar figure standing in front of the door of the storage room.

"Doctor!" I beamed.

He flashed me a wink and stepped inside of the storage room. I jumped. "Wait!" I followed him.

I stopped short within the storage room seeing the Doctor leaning casually with his hands in his pants' pockets against a blue Police Box from the sixties—how the Hell did he get that in there? I approached him excitedly albeit nervously. "You came back." I said.

"And you're leaving." he replied.

"Yeah," I sighed deeply, rubbing the back of my neck. "After yesterday's incident—they're calling it a freak accident, which doesn't even describe what it was—my teachers and some parents figured it was a good idea if we cut our trip early and go back to America. Guess it seems rational enough, but it sucks."

"Oh, yes. You never want to listen to that rational side," he teased jokingly.

I smiled at that. "My thoughts exactly." I giggled. His smile grew. Then, I became serious again as I gazed up at him with furrowed brows. "Why did you come back and…" I peered through him at the blue box behind him. "And how?"

He looked back at the blue box as well and grinned at me. "Oh! This is my ship! Dear Alice, meet the dear TARDIS!" he patted it fondly—maybe a little too fondly. "It stands for-"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I finished for him before I could stop myself. When he stared at me with an arched brow, my cheeks became flushed and I made a face. "Sorry. Psychic thing again." I mumbled, wiggling my fingers around my head. "Sometimes I make…guesses, I guess…and they happen to be right."

"You are an interesting individual, aren't you, little Alice?" the Doctor beamed, tapping my temple.

I blushed. "N-Not really. My mother was the full-fledged psychic; clairvoyance, telepathy, empathy, and so on. I j-just have an in-inkling of what she had."

He tapped my nose with his index that time. "Oh, don't you ever doubt yourself." He winked at me.

Blushing harder, I just shook my head and changed the subject, returning to the original one, "Why did you come back?"

"Oh! Right!" Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave me a crooked, charming grin. "Well, I thought you'd like to come with me."

"Come with you?" I questioned, arching a brow.

"Yes. As in the name, my ship can take me anywhere through time and space. I mean, I am a Time Lord, after all; it's my specialty you could say," he said proudly.

I stared at him. That just sounded too magnificent.

I had been taught after exiting childhood, like many, that the stuff in books and movies, fantasy and sci-fi things, didn't happen. It was all just made up, stuff to give kids hope and creative minds. I mean, I was always a dreamer, I always hoped that those were real even just a little. However, standing there now being told by an _alien_ that his ship could travel through _time and space_, I was torn. The rational part of me, the "adult" part of me, was telling me that there was no way that was possible while the other part, the child and dreamer in me, kept saying that I should believe in the words the man, that special and extraordinary man, was saying.

"Prove it," I said after a moment.

The Doctor arched a brow curiously then, he looked amused. "Of course." He turned to face the doors of the TARDIS, pulled out a key, unlocked one of the doors, and pushed it open. Stepping aside, the brunet motioned for me to go first. I looked at him, but hesitantly stepped inside.

Immediately, my breath was taken away, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping.

I could barely describe what was inside the Police Box, but I tried.

For starters, it _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ bigger on the inside. It was definitely alien-looking. A giant machine with a large, aqua crystal-thing stood in the middle of the metal-like room. Things flashed and beeped. There were various doors on the two levels, so it was probably even bigger. It all looked so complicated, more complicated than the Requinali's spaceship. It was so mazing, so beautiful. I could barely wrap my mind around it.

"What do you think?" the Doctor spoke from behind me.

I glanced back at him on the metal ramp we stood on. He looked a bit smug and amused as he watched me. I beamed. "It's so…so…it's…" I could hardly speak. I laughed. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes," he chuckled heartedly. "That definitely is one way to describe it."

"You hear that a lot, don't you?" I teased with my own tickled smirk.

"Oh, maybe," he almost sang. He marched up the ramp to the large control panel. I grinned, trailing after him—he heard it a lot and something in his tone told me he _loved_ it.

"All right, Alien-Boy. Prove to me that you can travel through time and space." I said mischievously, smirking. My heart was beating fast with childish excitement.

"You got it!" he exclaimed jovially. He leaned over a couple controls, grasping a handle and pressing a few buttons. "You might want to hold onto something."

I stared at him oddly, but complied. I sat on the small, raggedy couch near me and held on. The Doctor smirked and pulled the switch. The TARDIS lurched, throwing me forward and the Doctor backwards. There came a weird, but almost musical whizzing noise from the TARDIS as something moved up and down in the blue crystal. We spun, jumped, jerked, and twisted for a while and it was exhilarating. I smiled, the Doctor's being very contagious.

Then, suddenly, we stopped causing the both of us to tumble to grate flooring. We busted out laughing.

A hand appeared before my face belonging to the Doctor who was smiling—his eyes were so old, but his smile was so boyish. I more than willingly placed my palm in his and he helped me stand. "Come along, Alice! Its time to be amazed!"

I laughed as he tugged to the door. We stepped outside and I grinned when I found I was at the Globe again. He pulled me inside then, stopped, faced me, took hold of the hood of my deep gray, zip up hoodie and pulled it over my head completely. I gave him a bemused and slightly disgruntled look. He explained, "We've gone back a few days to when you travelled to the Globe with your university. If anyone who knows you, including yourself, see you there could be some serious trouble. So stay hidden and just watch from here. All right?"

I nodded. Nodding back with a smile, the Doctor turned and sauntered into the crowds. I intently watched him stroll up to some blonde girl, who looked star struck by everything around her. It took me a moment to realize it was me.

Oh, my God! I was seeing myself back in time!

Oh, my God! Oh, geez…was that really what the back of my head looked like? I needed to straighten my hair better.

The other me had to turn her head to her profile to look up at the Doctor for me to recognize her. They chatted animatedly and I felt elated and mystified and I knew the other me felt the same way. The Doctor seemed to have that affect on me. Then again, maybe he had that affect on everyone he met. He just had that aura to him. Strong, wise, otherworldly, and maybe even a little intimidating yet, gentle, kind, warm, and playful. I could see it on my face as the other me spoke to the Doctor.

I watched as she looked away, my teacher calling me. The other me looked disappointed to go, but smiled when the Doctor did. I watched as the other me look dumbfounded; he probably had said my name and winked. Then, the Doctor turned and left, skipping a bit. He headed back towards me. A triumphant smirk was evident on his face.

"So…" he drifted.

"You smug bastard," I scolded, but was beaming. He laughed.

"That evidence enough for you, Alice?" the Doctor asked. "Now, would you like to travel to Wonderland with me?"

I guffawed. "Like I've never heard that one before."

"Maybe, but could anyone actually do it? Show you the wonders of the universe? Take you to Wonderland?"

"No."

"But I can."

I'm sure he could. I had no doubt.

"So what do you say?" he asked again, strolling towards the TARDIS. I followed. Stopping by the doors, he held out his hand to me. "Would you like to come with me?"

For a while, I stared at his hand thinking. I thought hard.

He had proven to me that he could travel through space and time and seemed so amazing. He was extraordinary and everything that came with him was, too. On the other hand, I had a life. I was a college student working on my degree to become an actress. I had friends. I had family. I had dreams and goals and if I went with the Doctor, I'd be leaving those things behind. I might never seen them again, I might never be able to return my normal life, I might be killed or die or something. Then again, I had always dreamed of an opportunity like that, to travel through time and space. It was a one in a lifetime chance, but…

I peered up at the Doctor, who was watching me with expectant eyes—there was a hint of hope to them as well. His hand was still extended. "Is traveling with you always going to be like it was yesterday?" I inquired.

"Oh, no! No, no, no," he shook his head. I gave him a look, crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed, caving. "I don't mean for it to be that way. If it were up to me, I'd rather live a peaceful life. Doesn't exactly happen that way, though." He pouted, looking a child. I couldn't help a chortle. He cracked a smile when I did.

"Guess I can't blame you, but honestly, as weird as it sounds, that was the most fun I've had in years, maybe ever. Sure, I was terrified of dying or becoming a slave or of you dying along with everyone else, but it was exciting, exhilarating. And honestly, I wouldn't trade that day for anything in the world. I'm glad it happened, I'm glad I met you and I'd want to have that feeling again and again and again." I confessed softly, genuinely. "But…"

"But?" His dark eyebrow arched.

"But if I decide, at any moment, that I want to go home, will you take me back?" I queried seriously.

"Yes, absolutely. I could even return you to this exact moment before anyone could realize you were gone." he told me boldly.

I beamed and took his hand that he had lowered during our conversation in mine and squeezed it. "Okay then. I've made my decision. I'm all yours, Doctor. Consider me the TARDIS' newest passenger." I claimed joyously.

His smile become huge. "Motto bene! Allons-y, Alice!" The Doctor took out his key to the TARDIS and unlocked her, stepping inside.

"One more thing!" I called.

He popped his head out with an adorably puzzled expression. "Yes?"

I pressed my index into his nose, causing him to go cross-eyed. "No funny business like that you stunt you pulled yesterday with the kissing and the hugging, got me, Alien-Boy?"

"What?" he blinked rapidly. "That was for your safety, to cover up your scent from the Requinali! It meant nothing, I told you that!"

"That's what they all say~!" I sang teasingly, brushing passed him into the TARDIS.

"Oh, you're going to be a treat, aren't you?"

I just laughed aloud.

I had made my choice and I wasn't going to go back on it now. I knew I wasn't to regret my choice, not when I looked to the handsome alien smiling charmingly and mischievously at me with a certain sparkle in his eyes. Oh, no, I wasn't going to regret it. Definitely not.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! PLEASE REVIEW!<em>


	5. First

_Chapter Five, halfway to Ten, woot! Thank you for all your reviews so far-nineteen on the first four, which is incredibly awesome for me. And if you tried to submit one earlier and can't, I don't what's going on, but hopefully, it will be fixed later. If not, just send me a PM. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Alice goes on her first real trip with the Doctor! Yay! Hope you enjoy and if you do, PLEASE REVIEW-I LOVE hearing from you guys. Enjoy~! Btw: I don't how historically accurate all this is, but I will try my best. If not, well, HISTORY HAS BEEN BENT TO MY WILL!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do own Doctor Who...oh, who am I kidding?_

**_Warning:_**_ Doctor and OC pairing, crude humor, silliness, mild sexual content, cursing, violence, some gore, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five: First<span>**

"So, dear Alice,"

"You're never going to call me Ali, are you?"

"Nope!" he popped the 'p', grinning like a mad man. "Alice is such a lovely name, so suiting, why cut it short?"

Blushing a fraction, I rolled my eyes with a tiny smile. "Whatever." I grumbled, brushing my bangs back.

The Doctor chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "So, dear Alice," he began excitedly—the guy/alien was like the Energizer Bunny. "Where or when would you like to go?"

I perked up, peering at him from across the TARDIS' console. "I get to choose?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, my God! Yay!"

He laughed at me as I jumped a bit, throwing my hands up childishly.

I began contemplating of all the places I wanted to visit. I knew all the planets of the Milky Way and didn't know of the other planets and universes out there, but I didn't want to visit any one of those…_yet._ I wanted to travel to the past first, visit the places I had learned and read about in my History classes and saw on the Discovery and History Channel—yes, I watched those.

I eventually came down to two time periods I'd want to visit first. The Old West or Ancient Egypt. I weighed the pros and cons of both and went over which one I'd be excited to visit first.

I chose.

Turning to the "tacky"—as Dan had so put it—suit-wearing alien, I smiled widely. "Can we visit Ancient Egypt?" I asked eagerly.

"Ancient Egypt, eh?" he smirked amused.

"Yeah," I nodded furiously. "I've always wanted to go to Egypt and see its history, its hieroglyphs, the Nile, the Pyramids, the Temples, and so on. And to see it firsthand, to see Ancient Egypt itself would be friggin' awesome."

"A girl who likes her history," The brown-eyed male winked. "Ooooh, I like you, Alice Faust!"

I beamed. "Can we go?"

"Abso-poso-lutely!" the Doctor exclaimed then, made a face. "A word I have never used nor will ever again."

I chortled. "That's probably a good idea. You British using American words just comes out funky."

"I'm not British." he retorted.

"Well, ya certainly sound it, Alien-Boy." I countered with my hands on my hips.

"So?" he huffed.

"Oh, very mature response." I said. He gave me a look, which I promptly ignored him and glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing my plain, gray hoodie, a long white lacey camisole underneath a various blue-colored flannel shirt, and black thick leggings that were tucked into loose, brown boots. "Now, do you think this is appropriate to wear when going to Ancient Egypt?" I asked, tugging at the bottom of my white cami.

"You can change your attire into something more fitting if you'd like," the Doctor pointed out, fiddling with the TARDIS' controls.

"Into _what_?" I said, looking at him skeptically. "I don't have any other clothes than the ones on me. I didn't bring anything with me, but the stuff in my bag." I pointed to my black _Sweeney Todd_ tote bag lying against the ramp's railing where his trench coat also laid.

"I've got plenty of clothes from various planets and time periods stored in a wardrobe…" he began giving hurried directions to the closet—I heard a lot of lefts and rights. It took me a minute to process the directions and make sure I had gotten them right. Knowing me, even if I did get it memorized, I'd get lost anyway—I'd have to have the Doctor give me tour after we visited Ancient Egypt.

"Uh, okay…" I said after a moment, making a face. "You have women's clothing, too?"

"Of course."

"…Should I be worried that you keep various kinds of _women's_ clothing, Doctor?"

He blinked, looking at me with that cute bemused look I had only seen a few times since I had met him…a day ago. "What? Why?"

I just laughed at him. "Never mind! I'm gonna go change!" I cried happily, scampering off to where he had pointed while picking up my make-up bag from my tote.

"Don't get lost in there!" he shouted after me.

"Like I would!"

"You probably would!"

"Oh, shut your face, Alien-Boy!"

His musical and pleasing laughter echoed throughout.

* * *

><p>After picking myself up on the floor, accidently knocking down some racks of clothes, from the rough jerk from when the TARDIS landed (guess we were there), I dusted off the new garments I was adorning. I grumbled, cursing the man driving the ship (though, I had to admit, it was still funny fumbling and falling like that), and began fixing the wardrobe. Then, I peered at myself in the full-body mirror, which was, thankfully, welded to the floor. I twisted and turned, examining how I looked in my attire.<p>

Through the various articles of clothing for men and women from different planets and time periods, I somehow managed to find what I assumed was the appropriate clothing for the time period and country the Doctor and I were visiting. I hoped I looked right.

My long, straight ash blonde hair was done half-up and half-up in braids. Adorning my tall frame, I somehow managed to find a fine linen robe that fit over my chest—I was a bit bigger than I wished to be—and reached to my mid-calf. It was white and felt like another skin, it was so light, it shimmered in the light. I had wrapped a gold colored sash around my barely there waist (I hardly had hips), which matched the hem, sleeves, and color of the dress. Around my neck, in my ears, and around my wrists were blue jeweled jewelry. Finally, on my feet were gold sandals and I did my make-up, mostly my eyes, to look like what I had seen in the movies and documentaries.

"Alice!" the Doctor called to me, his voice echoing throughout the TARDIS.

"Comin'!" I shouted back. I grabbed my make-up bag and normal—was it okay to say that?—clothes up off the floor, I made my way back to the control room. "Well?" I asked him after stuffing the items in my tote. "How do I look?"

He glanced back at me over his shoulder, tearing his attention away from staring at the large TV screen before him and playing with buttons. The Doctor grinned, facing me, his tawny optics twinkling. "Oh, well, look at you! You look lovely!"

"Really?" I didn't know why but my cheeks heated up and my heart skipped a beat.

"Considering," he looked back to the TV screen.

My brows furrowed. "Considering _what_?"

"That you're human." he replied.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" I huffed, putout and getting deffensively. My heart had dropped. Was I actually hurt by his words? Did I actually care? _Oh, don't be stupid, Alice. You're just being a girl. Of course you're self-conscious about how you look in front of others., _I reassured myself and I was sticking to that.

"Well, we're here! Ancient Egypt!" the Doctor announced cheerfully, changing the subject—smart man. He pointed to the TV screen where a date and destination appeared. "Ptolemaic Dynasty to be exact."

"Ptolemaic Dynasty?" I queried, my brows furrowed. "Isn't that the time period that Cleopatra lived in?"

"Yep!" Once again, he popped the 'p', grinning like a madman. "Figured I could introduce you to good, ol' Cleo!"

I stared at him, astounded, "Wait, _Cleo_? You mean to tell me you _personally_ know Cleopatra the VII, Queen of the Nile, lover of Julius Caesar and Mark Antony, Cleopatra?"

"Oh, yes," His eyes twinkled with amusement at my reaction. "Lovely woman, Cleo. Witty, noble, and makes a brilliant omelet—mind you, I had to teach her, but still bloody brilliant."

"You have_ got_ to be kidding me…" I breathed. This man was….was so…indescribable.

"Not at all!"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing!"

"Lets go!"

"Allons-y!"

The Doctor beamed, a smile I wholly-heartedly returned, grabbed his coat, and pushed open the TARDIS door. I quickly followed suit.

I gasped, my hands clasping over my mouth.

My toes met sand and my crystal blue eyes met pyramids, Egyptians dressed in peasant robes working avidly, mud housing, and the Nile River where boats were traveling. The sky was dark, but stars, big bright stars, lighted it up. In modern time, in most places, you could barely see the stars because of the pollution. Yet, now, I could see them, clear as day. The moon, which was full, was so bright and beautiful. Its light cascaded over Egypt, creating unique shadows and bringing out everything's true beauty.

"Alice Faust, welcome to Ancient Egypt, a couple miles from Alexandria." the Doctor announced, his coat now on and his hands tucked into his pants' pockets.

"Oh, my God…" I sputtered. Then, my excitement got the better of me and I grabbed his arm, jumping up and down. "Oh, my God!" I exclaimed.

"I guess you're happy then?" he said amused, teasing a little.

"I love it!" I hugged the arm I held. "Thank you so much!"

"You are more than welcome." he said, tapping my nose. "Now, shall we grab a boat and make our way to see the Queen?"

I nodded eagerly and allowed he to escort me down the sandy hill toward the docks nearby.

I felt like a little kid and I knew I was acting like one even though I was twenty, but I didn't care. If you were me, you'd be acting exactly the same no matter what age you were; a hundred-year-old woman would definitely be acting like a bouncing bunny if she was seeing what I was see and was where and when I was.

An olive-toned and bared chest, middle-aged man stopped us as we approached the docks where a long boat sat. "Wait a minute, you two," he stopped us-in perfect English?—while putting up his dirty hand. "What's your business…" He gave the two of us a look over suspiciously. "…Fair-skinned ones?"

Before I could open my mouth and probably say something stupid, the Doctor, with his free hand fished into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out something folded in black leather. He flipped it open to show it the boat owner. The boat owner read it with narrowed eyes before they widened and he stood up straight to say politely and apologetically, "I am so sorry, sir, ma'am! If I had known you were a government official and his sister from Rome, I wouldn't have so curt! My deepest apologies!"

My eyebrows furrowed, looking between the boat owner and paper on the black wallet-looking thing the Doctor was holding. How did the boat owner get all that from a blank piece of paper?

The Doctor smiled that ever-so-friendly smile of his and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, no worries." he said kindly.

"Oh, you're too kind, sir." the boat owner said graciously. "How can I be of service to you and your beloved sister?"

"We need a ride to Alexandria, we have an appointment with the Queen," the Doctor answered.

"Yes! Of course! Right away!" the boat owner nodded and stepped aside, motioning for us to get on his boat.

The Doctor went first and, like a gentleman, helped me onto the boat while I gathered the ends of my dress, so I didn't trip. We sat down alongside of each other and the boat owner stepped out, grabbing his oar. We began to move steadily along.

When I knew the boat owner wasn't paying attention to anything but rowing, steering and other boats on the Nile, I turned to the Doctor beside me and tugged on his sleeve. He made a small noise and turned his head to me. "Doc," I started in a hushed voice, but was cut off.

"Oh, please, don't call me that. Don't call me "Doc". Don't do that. Just don't." he said with a deep frown.

I gave him an odd look and said hesitantly, "Uh….okay? Whatever." I shook my head. "Anyway. Doctor, I don't understand. He can speak perfect, modernized English. Why isn't he speaking Egyptian? And he thought you were a government official and that I was your sister. Why?"

"Ooooh," He made the same face. "I hate having to start over."

I instantly got defensive. _What's __**that**__ supposed to mean? _I glowered. "Well, _excuse_ me. You asked me to come with you, _Doc._" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

He frowned, grimacing, and ran a hand through his messy tresses, looking away. "Right, sorry," he mumbled. "Well, you see, the TARDIS telepathically translates any language anytime and anywhere in the universe automatically thus, you hear English and everyone else hears their language from us; it's an affect of travelling on her. And, in this Dynasty, the Egyptians don't really speak Egyptian anymore; they speak Greek now or Latin because of the Romans invading."

"Wait," I blinked owlishly. "So I'm speaking a different language right now?"

"Yep!" he nodded.

"And what about the paper? It's blank." I asked curiously.

His thick, dark brow arched with inquisitiveness. "You can't see anything on it?"

"No," I shook my head. "Just plain, white paper."

"Interesting…"

"What?"

"It's called psychic paper. It's shows a person whatever I wish them to see printed on it." he explained.

"Oh," I made a face. "Why didn't I see what the boat owner saw then?"

"Probably because of your psychic abilities. Must block such illusions," the Doctor said with a childlike grin. "Very interesting!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks…" I mumbled. I didn't know if I wasn't supposed to feel flattered or not. Honestly, I felt a little like a freak. Well, more so now because of the small psychic attributes I had inherited from my late mother becoming more and more prominent the longer I spent with the Doctor.

"Oh, don't make that face, dear Alice!" The Doctor pinching my cheek playfully snapped me out of my thoughts. He chortled when I blushed furiously from embarrassment and swatted his hand away. He gave my cheek an affectionate pinch. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are, got me?"

I blushed and rubbed my cheek after he released it. "Y-Yeah…"

"Atta girl!"

I just shook my head, but with a tiny smile. The Doctor was such a weird man, but a good kind of weird, I guessed.

"Sir, ma'am, we've arrived!" the boat owner stated aloud.

The Doctor and I turned to see we had stopped at a different dock in front of one the most beautiful architectures I had ever seen in my entire life. It wasn't bigger than the pyramids around it, but just by its sheer elegance, it made it seem so much larger. Large, stone statues that I assumed represented one of the Egyptian Gods stood on each side. Long, stone steps ascended to the entrance of the palace. The moon and stars was the only source of light, other than torches, made the palace shine. Tapestries hung along the path to the palace. Honestly, it was better than any castle I had seen when I had visited England and was much cooler than seeing it in a textbook.

"Oh…my…God…" I gasped, breathless.

A hand appeared before my face, snapping me out of my reverie. I placed my hand in his and the Doctor pulled out of the boat. He thanked the boat owner, locked arms with me, and guided me down the path towards the palace, towards Cleopatra's palace.

My smile grew and grew with every step we took, elation, joy, and admiration bubbling rapidly in my chest. I grabbed the Doctor's hand and broke into run towards the palace. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

This was going to be the best first trip ever.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please REVIEW!<em>


	6. In the Middle of the Night

_Chapter six~! Thanks to all those who has reviewed and favored this story so far-please keep it up! And for those who haven't reviewed yet, don't be shy, I LOVE hearing from reviewers. It wouldn't to tell what you think of my story thus far, where you think it'll be going, how'd you like it to go, what you think of Alice, am I getting the Doctor's personality right, and so on. Anyway, thank you all again for the support. Twenty two reviews on the first five chapters makes me feel great. Now, please enjoy this new segment. ^-^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Who wouldn't want to own Doctor Who?_

**_Warning:_**_ 10th Doctor and an OC pairing, swearing, silliness, some historical inaccuracies, crude humor, violence, mild gore, mild sexual content, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six: In the Middle of the Night<span>**

Escorted by guards, the Doctor and I were guided through the palace to the main throne room where the Queen of the Nile awaited us. At first, we had been stopped by said guards, but with another flashing of the Doctor's psychic paper, their reactions changed and were taken to Cleopatra. I flashed the Doctor a smile, which he returned with a wink, as the guards pushed open the golden doors to the throne room and permitted us entrance with deep bows.

The throne room was filled with gold. Pillars lined each side of it, inscribed with hieroglyphs that I could actually read and a long, carpet made of the finest material traveled to the back of the room where the two thrones laid. Tapestries hung about and gold statues rose above the thrones looking majestic. Sitting on one of the throne elegantly was a strong yet, beautiful-faced woman with dark skin, hair and eyes. She was dressed in the finest linens and was being served grapes by handmaidens while being fanned as well.

We walked up to her and upon our approach the woman beamed. "My, my, my, if it isn't the Doctor," she greeted when we were a few feet away.

"Cleo," he grinned, getting down on one knee and extending a hand to her. She placed her dark hand in his much paler one to have him press his lips to the top of it. "You still look as lovely as ever."

"And you, my dear sir, have changed. Though, just your face, again, but you're still as charming as ever." Cleopatra said, her voice was a silky as the robes she wore and was like music.

I arched a brow. _His face…changed? Again? What does that mean?, _I pondered confused. I didn't have long to ponder it, though as Cleopatra turned to me. She looked me over, her kohl-covered eyes like dark pools of ethereal beauty and wisdom. "And who might be your fair companion be, Doctor? Another stray you've picked up?" she inquired.

Her tone seemed harmless, gentle even, but her words…I wasn't sure if I should've been offended or not. What did she mean by "another stray"? Was taking random people with him something he normally did?

I jumped, realizing I was being spoken to. I bowed as deeply as I could. "I'm Al-Alice Faust, Y-Your Majesty. It's an honor t-to meet you." I stammered nervously, blushing bashfully. Great, just great, I had just made myself look like a complete ass to Cleopatra. _Good job, Ali., _I mentally kicked myself; I hated being shy around new people and her being royalty and infamous didn't help.

She laughed and it was like songbirds. "Well, aren't you the sweet one, my dear. Such a polite child."

"Th-Thank you, Your H-Highness." My cheeks flushed further, keeping my head bowed.

Again, Cleopatra laughed. "You've certainly caught yourself a good one, Doctor. Is she your lover?"

I jumped, blushing furiously while the Doctor's brows furrowed. We both shook our heads. "No, no, no, no, we're just friends." we replied in unison.

"Oh?" Cleopatra arched a thin brow. "I see. Either way, I am delighted that you've come to visit again, Doctor."

"Of course," he beamed proudly. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dear Alice here wanted to see Egypt in its greatest time thus, I figured her meeting the greatest Pharaoh of all time would be best."

She beamed. "You flatter me, Doctor. Stop it. My husband may hear you and get jealous," she scolded in good humor.

"Speaking of which, where is good, ol' Antony?" Doctor inquired.

"Saying goodnight to the children. He and I were just about to turn in ourselves when a guard told me of a government official from Rome in odd clothing and his sister wished to see me. Normally, at this time of night I would've turned such away and deal with them in the morn. However, when I realized it was you and your silly psychic paper, I just had to see you." the Queen explained, smiling.

He chortled. "Now it is you who is flattering me, Cleo. Thank you for meeting with us at such an inconvenient time, I apologize."

"Not at all. You are always a welcomed quest, Doctor. You and your companions."

"Thank you."

"Now," She rose from her throne and clapped her hands twice. Two young and pretty girls appeared instantly on each side of the Doctor and I. "Ahmes, Nem, please take our guests to our finest guest rooms to rest for the night. You are theirs for the duration of their stay."

"Yes, Your Majesty." the two girls bowed before turning the Doctor and I. "Please follow us, ma'am/sir." they said together to us.

The Doctor and I exchanged smiles before following the handmaidens. Cleopatra called to us as we left, "See you in the morning, Doctor, Alice. We shall have breakfast. Until then, goodnight and sweet dreams."

We bided the Egyptian the same.

* * *

><p>After saying goodnight to the Doctor, Ahmes—I thought that was her name—took me to my temporary room a little away from his down the hallway. Despite my—embarrassed—protests, Ahmes insisted that she assist in getting ready for bed. Eventually, I allowed her to do so—I felt awkward, but it was her job, so I felt wrong denying her of her duties. She helped me wash my face of my make-up and helped me dress into a nightgown of sorts.<p>

"Would you also like me to brush your hair before falling asleep, mistress?" my handmaiden asked, holding up what I assumed was a comb.

"Please, Ali, is just fine…uh, Ahmes was it?" I said.

"Yes, mistress. I am honored you remember my name." she said sweetly, softly. Her voice kind of described how she looked; she looked a few years younger than I.

I shook my hand. "Really, call me Ali and you don't need to be so formal." I told her.

"But-"

"Please, it makes me feel uncomfortable."

She stared at me oddly with a tilt of her head. "It makes you feel uncomfortable? But do you not have servants back in your homeland?"

"What? No!" I laughed. "If anything, I was the servant from the way my boss made me slave away at _Outback _sometimes_._" My boss was such a buttmunch.

Ahmes blinked with furrowed brows. "I don't understand, mistress," she admitted with a shake of her head.

I bit my lip anxiously, realizing I had a made a boo-boo.

I was in a different time area, I couldn't say certain things. The definition of servant was different for both of us—hers more literal, mine…more sarcastic. There were far more evident social classes in this era while, in my time, we still had classes, but not as much—well…kind of. And…there was no such thing/place as the _Outback_ in Ancient Egypt, which, personally, was a downright shame. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure the food during this time was pretty good and interesting, but nothing could beat _Outback's_ bread—if you hadn't had their bread, you were seriously missing out.

I quickly and hopefully smoothly changed the subject, "Never mind. Just rambling. Anyway, I'd love for you to brush my hair, Ahmes, thank you." I laughed brightly albeit nervously.

Oh, yes, so smooth.

"Of course, ma'am," the younger and darker-featured girl smiled widely. Wow! She was so much lovelier when she smiled; it really lit up her face—sometimes that's all it took.

"Please, Ali works just fine," I reminded her gently, scrambling onto my temporary canopy bed. Oh, wow, was it soft.

"Of course, ma—Miss. Ali," Ahmes nodded, sitting behind me with the comb. I grinned at her; that'd work.

Steadily and gently, the young Egyptian woman ran the comb through my tresses after undoing my braids. I relaxed, feeling peaceful, as she did so. It brought back pleasant memories, memories of my mother.

"You have beautiful hair, Miss. Ali," the female behind me stated after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. I took great pride in my long, fair hair despite the fact it got ridiculously curly after I took a shower thus, why I straightened it. "Its my favorite feature actually. It was the only thing, feature-wise, that I inherited from my mother. She'd brush it every night before I went to bed while singing me my lullaby, especially during thunderstorms."

"Oh, that sounds so wonderful," she said, tugging gently, but effectively through a knot. "What happened to her? Your mother?"

I was silent for a moment before replying softly, "…She died."

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Ali," Ahmes sincerely.

"Its okay. She was very sick for quite some time, it was bound to happen." I gave her the tiniest, most convincing smile I could muster, looking back at her over my bare shoulder. I always said that when anyone said they were sorry—something I never understood, but left it be since it was one of those things you just said when you had no idea what else to say when you heard something like that. I hoped it sounded convincing to people, but I knew, deep down, I trying to convince myself more. It was getting easier, though, every day and every time I said it.

"My parents and my baby sister died of a sickness as well. It took many people in my village." admitted Ahmes her tone matching mine as she worked on my hair.

It was my turn to say the words that never made any sense, but felt like it was the thing to say. She smiled solemnly, my smile previously most definitely looked like that. "Its okay. Its sad and I miss them dearly, but out of their passing, the Queen took me in and gave me a place. I couldn't be more grateful. Otherwise, I probably would've become a prostitute." Ahmes admitted, smoothing her wavy, inky bangs from her even darker eyes.

"I see," was all I could think of saying with a smile.

After that, silence fell, but it wasn't tense or awkward. I supposed it understanding silence. Ahmes and I had formed a mutual understanding through our losses. Then, eventually, the petite girl behind me spoke again in her soft—like flower petals—voice, speaking happily, "That Doctor, he's an interesting fellow. You've got yourself a good man, Miss. Alice."

I blinked, looking at her in the corner of my blue eye. "I beg your pardon?"

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "You two are lovers, are you not?"

Like earlier, I blushed.

Why were people thinking that?—twice in the same night. Such a thought, having a romantic or an intimate relationship with the Doctor was so….so…_weird._ He was alien and I was human. He was so amazing and I was so normal…ish. I didn't think of the Doctor that way and even if I did, he was so far beyond my reach, that I'd be considered a complete and total moron to have such feelings.

I said truthfully yet, with embarrassment, "No, we're not lovers. Nothing like that is going on between us. We're just friends."

"Oh?" She appeared very surprised. She smoothed out the hair that had been in the braids. "I apologize, my mistake. You two just seemed so close."

"Really?" I gave a small laugh. "That's just the Doctor's personality. He's just affectionate and kind naturally."

"You sound a bit unsure, Miss. Ali," she pointed out.

I made a face, looking forward, and shrugged. "It's probably 'cuz I don't really know him all that well."

"Have long have you known the Doctor?"

"Uh…a lil' under two days."

"Oh. I'm surprised. Like I said, you two seem close, especially after just a couple of days."

I shrugged a shoulder. "Well, like I said, it's just his personality, I think. Besides, I don't really know a thing about him." My frown deepened, gazing down at my folded, long-fingered hands in my lap—I was sitting with my legs tucked beneath me.

It seemed silly, but talking about the Doctor and my association with him with Ahmes made me realize I basically knew nothing about the man. Especially after tonight after listening to Cleopatra's conversation with him. Changing his face? Picking up strays? And so on. What did it all mean? He was a stranger to me. A complete stranger. I was travelling with a stranger. I didn't regret my choice, not at all, but it made me want to kick myself a little. I was twenty-years-old, I should've known better to not act so recklessly.

"I'm sorry if I said something that offended you, Miss. Ali," Ahmes said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I placed on my most convincing smile again. "No, not at all. You didn't offend me. I was just thinking. Don't worry." I reassured her.

I didn't know if Ahmes believed me or not because she said nothing else and continued to comb out my hair.

Once she was done, I thanked her, which she responded shyly to and told me she'd tend to me in the morning when I woke. It was an odd thought, but I thanked her again. We wished each other goodnight and Ahmes left my room. I got under the covers and made myself comfortable feeling a tad smile in the large bed. I closed my eyes, welcoming sleep just realizing how tired I was—I hadn't much sleep the previous night since my mind was buzzing with that days events (the Requinali, the Doctor, and etc.).

However, I could not fall asleep. I kept thinking about the Doctor and how little I knew about him.

I had honestly thought I had put a lot of consideration in travelling with the Doctor, but clearly I hadn't. Don't get me wrong, I didn't regret becoming his companion. He was a good guy and so far, I was having a blast. I mean, I was in Ancient Egypt, residing under Cleopatra's palace roof! Except, the Doctor was a _stranger_, an absolute mystery—I guessed that was one thing that drew me to him. I didn't really know. I didn't know what kind of man he was, what his past was like, what he did before he met me, his family, and so on. I wasn't used to such things. Being psychic, I could read people pretty fairly well—I didn't know their family or their past or anything like that—and I could tell whether they were to be trusted or not. I could hard read the Doctor, which made him a mystery to me, which was again why I assumed I was so drawn to him. It drove me nuts and it was beginning to really bother me as I was trying to sleep.

_Then again…_

It wasn't like the Doctor was lying to me or anything. I hadn't asked, so he hadn't said anything. Same went for me. Besides, I had only met him little over a day ago; you can't possibly understand and know a person wholly in such a small time.

But _still_...

I tossed and turned, my thoughts nagging at me. I could _not_ sleep. And the fact that my head was starting to throb from the back forward and my stomach was doing nauseating flip flops was not helping me any.

Ultimately, I gave up and got out of bed. I left my room and decided, foolishly, to make my way to the kitchen—they had kitchens back then, right?—because whenever I couldn't sleep, I ate. Not the best idea since I figured that all the fat when to my breasts and thighs, but I didn't care at the moment, I needed something to distract me.

And like always, I got lost. Fortunately, not terribly. I found myself at the entrance of the palace where I noticed two stocky guards, one older than I by a couple decades and the other around my age, standing there and chatting idly with…I guessed spears of some sort in their hands—I really needed to brush up on my Ancient Egyptian facts.

I approached them, placing on my sweetest smile. "Good evening." I greeted.

The older men of the two with crow's feet forming around his kind, strong eyes greeted me politely with a deep, scratchy voice, "Good evening, miss."

The younger, looking maybe…twenty-three, with long, dark chocolate brown hair that was tied back and a strong jawline greeted me with much more enthusiasm, "Good evening, Miss. Ali."

I arched an eyebrow. "You called me Ali."

"Well, of course," he nodded, grinning handsomely. "That is what you told me to call you."

I blinked. _Had we met before?_ With furrowed brows, I looked over the youthful male then, the older then, the younger again. I recognized them; they were the guards who escorted us into the palace. I smiled, remembering because I had thought the younger guy's hair was ridiculously nice for a guy—Dan would be so jealous. "Oh, yeah! You're Geos," I pointed to the older male and then, to the younger, "And you're Saites!"

Saites beamed, it reaching his eyes. "Yes, Miss. Ali." he nodded eagerly.

"Oh, look at that. Saites is completely tickled you remembered his name. He hasn't shut up about you since you met." Geos playfully commented.

I arched a brow while Saites' cheeks became flushed, shooting his fellow guard a glare. "Hush up, Geos. Don't say such things." He turned to me softening. "I'm sorry for that, Miss. Ali."

"Eh, it's chill," I waved my hand dismissively. The guards gave me an odd look at my words. Great, another boo-boo. Sure, they were speaking English because of the TARDIS, but they didn't modern American slang. I smiled widely coyly and threw my really soft hair—thanks to Ahmes—off my shoulder. "I mean, it's no problem. Just silly male banter, right?"

"Yes, of course." Saites nodded. "Right, Geos?"

"Yes, of course." Geos smirked mischievously. Saites scowled further, shaking his head. Geos returned his focus to me. "Anyway, miss, what are you doing up at this hour? You should be sleeping," he stated.

I shrugged a shoulder. "Couldn't sleep. Thought a lil' midnight snack could help, but I clearly didn't wind up in the kitchen." I joked lightly. I rubbed my temple a little. Jeez, my head and stomach were feeling worse.

"You don't particularly have a good sense of direction do you, miss?" teased Geos. He kind of reminded me of a funny and kind uncle.

"No, not really," I laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of my neck. The men chuckled alongside me making me beam then, it faltered when a strong wave of nausea washed over me and my head throbbed. I groaned softly.

"Miss. Ali," Saites called in concern. "Are you alright?"

I quickly shook off the feelings or as much as I could.

I couldn't help but worry suddenly. Usually, the only time I got like this was when something bad was going to happen. However, not that powerful. It was only recently that my "sickness" thanks to my psychic abilities got that way. For instance, one year during Christmas, I got really sick and it turned out that the planet was being invaded by aliens—I wondered now if the Doctor had anything to do with that. Either way, something bad couldn't be happening or about to happen. The Doctor would know…wouldn't he? He wouldn't have taken me to a time if something was going to happen, right? And I could just be acting paranoid. My psychic abilities were always kind of…funky since I wasn't a full psychic. Ugh…all this was a little too complicated to think about right at that moment for my tired brain.

"Miss. Ali?" Saites called to me again, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Instantly, I flashed him and Geos my most convincing smile—it was times like this where I was very grateful for my acting training. "Yep! I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry!" I reassured pleasantly.

They exchanged looks. "Are you sure?" Geos asked, looking just as worried. "You look awfully pale."

Another wave washed over me and I felt like I was either going to vomit or faint or both. "Y-Yeah…" I mumbled. I gave my best smile, probably looked incredibly forced considering. "I-I th-think I'll just g-go back to bed…"

"Please do, Miss. Ali. I would not want you to collapse on the way there." Saites said. "Would you like an escort?"

"N-No," I shook my head. "I can m-manage on my own, I'm s-sure…don't w-worry…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…N-Night boys…Night…"

With that, I struggled to turn around on my bare feet and shakily made my way back inside. I was only halfway down the corridor when my "sickness" brought me to my knees. Everything before my eyes were blurry then, everything went dark as a gush of wind blew through blowing out the corridor's torches. After that, I saw nothing and my head and stomach were keeping me on the ground.

Suddenly, I heard shouts, groans, struggling, sickening wet and crack noises, 'THUD's, and sluggishly, hard footsteps from behind me. Then, I found myself shoved roughly to the stone ground by a strong and horrible smelling—it smelled like rotting flesh—body. A hand was closed tightly around my throat. I weakly tried to fight back, to pry the hand off me, to scratch at whoever's face, but it was futile. All I managed to get was what felt like long, raggedy material.

Stars began to form before my eyes as I struggled for oxygen. The hand on my throat was crushing.

"D-Doctor…"

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please review!<em>


	7. Something's Afoot in Egypt

_Chapter seven! Woot~! This is a fairly long one, so I hope you all like it. ^-^ Anyway, thanks to all those who have reviewed and faved so fair. Please KEEP IT UP! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Lol. Anyway, enjoy. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Moffat can't you just give me the rights to Doctor Who for a little while? I promise to take care of the Doctor (10th or 11th or both) properly; I'll feed, walk, keep him out of trouble, and make sure he has a comfy place to sleep. I'll take care of the TARDIS, too! I'll hand wash her every day! Please?...No?...Oh, damn..._

**_Warning:_**_ 10th Doctor and OC romance, silliness, crude humor, mild sexual content, violence, cursing, gore, historical inaccuracies, and drug and alcohol references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven: Something's Afoot in Egypt<span>**

_||Big eyes of almost blue like crystals stared up at the midnight blue and purple skies. The stars twinkled like Christmas lights. A large, childlike smile graced the softly tanned face of an eight-year-old girl's face as she looked up at the night above her. She outstretched her hands above her head._

"_Mommy! They're so pretty!" the child exclaimed joyously._

_The little girl's mother, who sat on a blanket on the grassy hill with a heavy jacket on despite the spring's warmness, smiled at her daughter. "They most certainly are, sweetie."_

_Running up to her parent, the fair-haired girl perched herself on the fair-haired woman's lap. The mother wrapped her girl in her arms lovingly. "I wanna touch them, Mommy! To see them up close!"_

_The mother chuckled, her laugh like warm tea or like a ballad of music. "Maybe one day, you will, my dear little Alice. Maybe one day you will and more." she said tenderly, tapping her daughter on the nose, which caused her to giggle._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really."_

"_And will you come with me, Mommy? Sean, too?"_

"_If you're seeing the stars then, I definitely am." came a male's voice from behind in a gentle baritone. Soon, a handsome male of eighteen appeared with shaggy, caramel brown hair appeared grinning at his mother and sister. He sat down beside them, handing his mother a cup of tea after taking his baby sister from their parent. He tickled her sides as she sat on his legs. "You and Mom are not going anywhere fun without me!" he chortled affectionately._

"_I guess its settled then. We're all going to see the stars together." the mother smiled softly._

"_Yay!" cheered the little girl. _

_Her sibling and mother smiled.||_

"Mom!" I cried out, sitting up abruptly only for my head to collide painfully with another's. "_Ow!_"

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed a familiar male's voice—it tenor sounding and pleasant. "Well, there goes the recipe for banana cream pie—I liked that one too!"

I blinked the pain away for my vision to clear to see a brunet male sitting before me. "D-Doctor?"

"Yes, of course. _Ow_." he whimpered childishly, rubbing his temple. "What is your head ma—?"

He didn't get to finish as I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I grasped the back of his jacket; I knew I was trembling. "I was s-so scared…" I mumbled into him, the memories of the attack replaying in my head. I really had thought I was going to die. I thought I was never going to my family again. I thought I was never going to see the Doctor again. I had been so terrified.

I felt the male I was holding onto for dear life recover from his surprise and placed his arms around me. "_Sh, sh, sh_. It's alright, Alice, its okay. It's over. You're okay. I'm here," the Doctor cooed, rubbing a hand up and down my back comfortingly.

I pulled back, searching his face—my eyes stung indicating that I was close to tears. "Wha-What the Hell-" I winced and grasped my throat. "_O-Ow_, sh-shit…my throat hurts…damn..."

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said, slipping a pair of thick, brown-rimmed glasses onto his nose. He pulled my hand away and tilted my chin up. "Whatever attacked you had quite the strong grip. You're going to have a nasty bruise for a while now." he pointed out, running his fingers across my neck—I tried not to shiver at how gentle he was and how warm his fingers were.

"F-Fantastic…" I winced again. My voice came out horse and my throat felt rough, like sandpaper. Then, my brows furrowed going over his words. "Wha-What do you mean…mean by _whatever_?" I inquired.

"Well-" the alien began but stopped when someone hurriedly emerged into the room lined with beds—I guessed I was in the palace's infirmary of sorts.

"Miss. Ali, you're…" Saites exclaimed with a concerned and relief look upon his dark face. A bandage was attached loosely to his bleeding temple. He stopped sort, looking between the Doctor and I—was that jealously in his eyes? "…awake…" The Doctor and I exchanged looks, he removing his hand from my neck.

Soon, Ahmes came rushing in with a handful of bandages. "Saites, you're not-" She stopped short, noticing me. Her face lit up with relief. "Miss. Ali! You're awake!"

I awkwardly waved. "Hey, Saites, Ahmes." Thankfully, my voice was steadily sounding better.

Ahmes instantly came to my bedside. "How are you feeling? I was so worried," she told me.

Saites, snapping out of it, came to my other side. "I was as well, Miss. Ali. It took all my power to release you of the monster and when I just saw you lying there, I was terrified you were a goner."

Flashing them a consoling smile, I grasped their hands. "I'm okay, really. It's-" I drifted realizing what Saites had said. I peered up at the long-haired male. "You saved me?" Saites had saved my life and not the Doctor—why was I disappointed by that?

"Of course, Miss. Ali," he said proudly.

"I see…" I muttered then, looked to the Doctor. "But what did he save me from?"

"As I had arrived late, I'm not entirely sure. Saites couldn't describe what it was either." he said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry. It was too dark." Saites apologized sincerely, but the Doctor reassured him it wasn't his fault.

"Do you remember anything, Alice?" the Doctor asked me.

"No, not at all," I began then, remembered I had ripped something off my attacker and I could still feel it in my right hand. I pried my hand from Saites—much to his disappointment for some reason—and gazed down at my open palm. In it was a torn and very dirty bandage wrapping. My brows furrowed and I showed it to everyone, pointedly the Doctor. "But I managed to snag this off him…it before I passed out."

The Doctor took it from me and examined it closely after taking out his sonic screwdriver. It buzzed as the blue light passed over the bandage—Saites and Ahmes jumped at that looking at the contraption with a mixture of horror and fascination. For a while, Saites, Ahmes, and I watched him expectantly. Finally, he muttered vaguely, "Interesting, very interesting."

"What?" I asked, a little peeved by his response of lack of. "What is it?"

"Well, if it is what I think it is, then someone has a lot of explaining to do," he stated, looking to me seriously.

Before I could ask who or what he thought it was, a beautiful, musical voice interjected, her voice resounding throughout the entire room, "I think I can explain."

We all turned to seeing Cleopatra with a very grim expression entering the room gracefully. Immediately, Saites and Ahmes bowed. The Doctor and I just stared at her.

"It is good to see you're alright, Alice." Cleopatra said. I just nodded. We continued to stare at her, waiting for an explanation as to what the Hell is going on. She sighed and brushed her silky, black locks from her lovely face. "I will not explain here. I shall explain it over breakfast. The children will be studying so there's no one to bother us. Ahmes, please help Alice get dressed and ready for such."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness." Ahmes gave a nod.

"Doctor, Nem would do the same for you." Cleopatra said.

He just nodded, watching the Queen with serious eyes—it scared me a little. With that and one more grim glance, Cleopatra left the room. The Doctor and I exchanged glances.

Something serious was going on.

* * *

><p>Ultimately, everyone, meaning Ahmes, Saites, the Doctor, Nem, Mark Antony, Cleopatra, and myself were gathered in the main dining hall of the palace. Cleopatra sat at the head of the table. Her husband, who looked like a Greek statue with his handsome chiseled features sat to the right of her while the Doctor sat on the left. I sat beside the Doctor. The others stood off to the side as they were lower in social class. Nem just stood there, standing perfectly still until she was ordered to do something. Ahmes was continuing to care for Saites' head wound that I assumed he got during the attack; I noticed Ahmes was especially gentle with him—perhaps she had a crush on him? Placed all along the table was glorious and delicious food.<p>

"Well, Cleopatra," the Doctor began in a serious voice—I wasn't used to it, so it made my insides squirm. "You said you were going to explain over breakfast, so, please, explain."

Sighing deeply again, Cleopatra folded her hands before her on the golden table. "I was hoping I was just being paranoid and ignored all the signs, I told no one, not even my own husband," Mark Antony looked disgruntled and bemused by that. "But as one of my best guards was killed, another was almost, as was also Alice, I can no longer stay quiet. The damage is my fault for my negligence."

I stiffened. _Geos was killed?_ No wonder I hadn't seen him. Oh, God…And I had known/sensed something bad was going to happen. I could've prevented Geos' death and Saites injury if I had just spoken up instead of being stupid and feeling self-conscious about my psychic sensitiveness. Guilt and shame began to weigh heavily on my shoulders. I had to say something.

Reluctantly and apprehensively, I raised my hand. "Y-Your Majesty?" I piped up.

"Yes, Alice?" she answered as she, and everyone else, turned to me.

I shrunk a little, frowning, but then, scowled myself. I was an actress, speaking in front of people was something I was used to. Then again, I never had to confess a grave mistake I had made—maybe one that the character I was had but not me—but I couldn't not say anything. I had let a man die, and almost allowed the death of another; I had to speak up.

"Y-You're…You n-not entirely at f-fault…for…for l-last night," I stammered, avoiding everyone's eyes, especially the Doctor's—for some reason I was worried about him not forgiving me the most for my ignorance. I stared at my shaking and clammy hands beneath the table. "I-I sh-share some…some of the bl-blame…"

"What do you mean?" Cleopatra inquired.

I bit my bottom lip and began anxiously and shamefully twisting and untwisting my blonde hair. "I-I had s-sensed danger, I-I had…f-felt sick, b-but…I ignored it…br-brushed it off…I t-told n-no one…" I felt my guilt weighing heavier and heavier on me as tears started to sting the corners of my blue eyes. "I-I ignored it and…and I-I got Geos killed…and I-I almost got S-Saites killed, t-too…"

"You sensed danger? How?" she said.

"…'C-Cuz I'm…" I twisted and tugged on my hair harder. "I'm k-kinda…sorta…psychic…j-just small psy-psychic tendacies…"

"…I see."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Alice. I appreciate your honesty, child, but I am still at fault. I should've warned you and everyone beforehand of what was happening." Cleopatra told me gently, reassuringly. She sounded so sincere that it almost broke my heart. How could she easily forgive me and still place the full blame upon herself? I had ignored my intuition and at a price.

I gazed up at her. "But-" I was cut up by a big, warm hand being placed upon one of my clenched ones. It wrapped around it and squeezed it. I looked to the Doctor beside me. He was giving a comforting look, but one that also told me to be quiet. His eyes were so grave and solemn that I instantly fell silent, but I held onto his hand for security—I needed it.

The Doctor turned his ancient, coffee-hued optics to Cleoptra. "_What_ is happening, Cleopatra? Why are mummies attacking?"

My eyes widened. _Mummies?_ I could tell that Antony, Nem, Saites, and Ahmes appeared just as shocked as me, but maybe for different reasons.

Cleopatra frowned even looking elegant while upset. "They're after me, they're after my life."

"An assassination attempt?" questioned the Doctor.

"I've had numerous since I began my reign after my brother died however, none quite like this. None so…supernatural, I suppose you could say. At first, the attacks were very few so I paid them no heed and they did not get passed my guards at the front and no one was hurt. I told no one since it seemed so harmless—such weak attempts. Then, they began to grow more persistent and stronger, attacking from different entrances and guards were getting minor injuries. This is the fifth attempt this week and clearly, from last night's incident, I can no longer act like nothing is happening. They've clearly become very strong. Thus, I will longer put my family, my friends, and my countries in danger. I can't, I just can't." the Queen declared, her voice became strained near the end. Antony gave his beloved a sympathetic look and grasped her hand soothingly, which she seemed grateful for.

"Do you have any idea who is sending mummies to kill you, Cleopatra? Do you know why this occurring?" the only alien at the table queried.

"Other than someone wants me dead, no. I know nothing beyond that. Though, I do know that the mummies come from the Valley of the Kings and other graveyards in the area for the priests and scribes and such with the fine bandaging that they are wrapped in. That it is all," she admitted bitterly.

"Past Pharaohs are being risen and used as pawns to assassinate you?" Antony asked with disgust. "That's disgraceful. Incredibly, not only to the dead, but to your lands past kings. Disgraceful." His expression matched his wife's. Saites and Ahmes and Nem looked the same. I didn't blame them; it was appalling to abuse the dead that way, especially their royalty who they thought of as Gods and Goddesses.

"I can help," the Doctor announced boldly.

"You'd do that for me, Doctor? You've already so much for my people, my family, and myself in the past, I couldn't possibly-"

"I will do everything in my power to figure out what is going on and stop it."

"Doctor…"

"I'll help, too." I stated. "It's the least I can do after my foolish mistake. It won't bring Geos back, but if I can prevent it, no one more people will die under my watch."

Cleopatra looked between the Doctor and I. Her eyes were glassy, but she would not cry as she mustered the most grateful smile she could. "Thank you, both of you. I cannot describe how grateful I am," she said sincerely.

"Of course, Cleo." grinned the Doctor. "Now, if it's alright with you, might I suggest that Alice and I investigate the Valley of the Kings area? See if we can find some evidence?"

Cleopatra exchanged looks with Antony. Both looked wary about that, but considering the circumstances, the Queen hesitantly replied, "Please do not disturb the graves any further."

"No, of course not. We wouldn't think of doing so." he nodded.

"All right then, I permit you access to anything you might need to solve this and end it, Doctor, Alice. I place my family, my people, and myself in your hands." she said.

He bowed his head, so I did so as well. "Thank you," we said in unison.

Then, Saites spoke up, "You Majesty, if I may speak?"

"Of course, Saites."

"I'd wish to accompany the Doctor and his sister, Alice. I will protect them with my life." he announced, looking to me briefly before looking back to his Queen.

Oh, yeah, that's right. Saites still thought I was the Doctor's sister thanks to the psychic paper. Maybe someone should clear that bit of information up...

The Doctor leaned over to me to whisper in my ear teasingly, "I think someone fancies you."

I elbowed him, scowling. "Shuddap," I hissed back.

"I'd wish to accompany them as well, Your Majesty." Ahmes piped up, standing beside Saites, looking up at him momentarily.

The Doctor gave me another look, which I could read—"Ahmes fancies Saites? Love triangle~!" He almost looked giddy. He was such an odd man.

"Permission granted." Cleopatra gave a nod. "Please, watch over our guests and assist as much as you can. Make your Queen proud."

"Yes, Your Majesty." bowed the Egyptians.

* * *

><p>The Valley of the Kings wasn't very far away, but the Doctor, Ahmes, Saites, and myself still had to take a small riverboat to reach the area. Though, the ride felt <em>slightly<em> awkward. Saites sat a tad uncomfortably close to me and Ahmes sat fairly close to him, which caused me to sit uncomfortably close to the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to be the only one who seemed not to notice all this as he was too busy taking to the person rowing the boat—for someone so smart, he apparently could be terribly clueless or maybe he was behaving that way on purpose.

We arrived shortly and even though it was midmorning, the sun was blazing hotly down upon us. Ahmes and Saites didn't seem troubled by that, they lived in Egypt after all, and the Doctor didn't notice at all as he led us to the "graveyard"—could you really call the Valley of the Kings something so "simple"? Me, on the other hand, though I wasn't pale, I would still definitely get sunburned and even though it was selfish, the last thing I wanted on this trip was bright red, scorched skin.

Thus, I spoke aloud as we trudged up the path to royals' temples where many great Pharaohs were buried, "Uh, Doc?"

"Alice, please do not call me that. Don't, just don't. Don't." our leader said, almost pleaded.

"You won't call me Ali, I'll call you Doc." I retorted. I stuck out my tongue at him when he glared at me over his shoulder. "Anyway, I don't want to sound like a weak girly girl, but its boiling and I'm not too partial about getting sun poisoning, y'know?"

Saites made a movement to…I guess do something about my complaint, but the Doctor beat him to it. Taking off his trench coat, he gently draped it over my head. "There," he beamed. "Keep it over your head as shade."

I beamed, briefly noticing Saites crestfallen look, up at the Doctor. "Thanks." I said gratefully, holding the jacket up over my head so the sun was block from above. I was still hot, but this was better than nothing.

The Doctor winked and we continued to walk on.

Soon, the haunting feeling of death came over me the closer and closer we got to the Valley. I said nothing, though. I had learned my lesson about staying quiet about my psychic tendencies and vowed never to do it again, but this was different. It was only natural that I'd feel the cold hand of death, we were going to a graveyard, so there was no reason to say how I was feeling. Besides, I had already complained once today, I didn't want to sound incredibly whiney to the others.

Unfortunately, when we entered the hallway of a temple where a King was buried, my sixth sense was causing me to shiver as if I was freezing; I had to wrap the Doctor's trench coat around my frame. Saites noticed and asked with deep concern, "Miss. Alice, are you feeling alright?"

That caught Ahmes, who was behind us, and the Doctor's attention. They stopped and gathered around me. I made a face, quietly yelling at the Egyptian guard, but answered calmly, "I'm fine, really."

"But, Miss. Alice, you're shivering. Are you cold? Are you falling ill?" Ahmes inquired, placing a hand on my arm.

"No, its nothing like that. Its just…" I drifted. I didn't want to talk about it. It was no big deal.

"Just what?" asked Doctor, studying my face closely.

I scowled and crossed my arms, looking away. "Really, its nothing. Its just my psychic tendencies acting up again, that's all."

"Do you sense danger again?"

"No, just…death. I sense death. I've felt it since we entered the gates. Its like I'm having ice cold water dumped over me."

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "Does this happen often?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Only in graveyards. Sometimes, hospitals and nursing homes. I can just sense the death in the air. Rarely, I feel it around some people who are ill, have been in wars, and such." I admitted reluctantly.

I ignored Saites and Ahmes astonished and horrified expressions on each side of me-I was used to such stares. Nonetheless, I couldn't ignore the Doctor's face. It was unreadable, I couldn't describe the look in his dark eyes, but it unnerved me for some reason. "Wha-What?" I asked warily.

"Interesting. Very interesting." was he vague and illegible tone.

"What?" I asked again. I was beginning to hate when he said that.

"Nothing," he shook his head. Then, he became flippant again. "Anyway, come along, children! This way, follow me! We have a tomb to investigate!" he announced boomingly in his English accent, moving his hands forward as if he was a tour guide.

Saites took my hand, to my surprise and to Ahmes' disappointment. I took her hand with my free one and we trailed after the Doctor.

It was bit of a walk, but ultimately, we reached King Tut's tomb and I was too awestruck by my surroundings to be concerned about I was feeling. Everything was painted in gold. There were various, beautiful trinkets lying about. Hieroglyphs, that to my excitement, I could read were inscribed in the walls and Tut's tomb; the words were so elegant, like poetic prayers. The Egyptians really knew how treat a dead person; it was like going to Heaven…or Hell, I guess in some people's cases, in a Porsche. When I died, I kind of wished my family and friends would something like that for me inside of putting in wood casing and putting me in the ground; I wanted to go out in style.

_Oh, wow…that sounded kind of horrible. Great. I'm going to Hell…_

"What are we supposed to be looking for, Doctor?" Ahmes softly asked.

"A talisman of some sort that would be controlling the bodies." he answered logically.

"What if this Pharaoh hasn't been defiled yet?" inquired Saites.

"Then, we obviously move onto the next tomb." the other male pointed out. We nodded; it made sense.

Though, as much as I wanted to help, the last thing I wanted to do was scavenge through multiple tombs. Being in one was enough. Sure, it was pretty and magnificent, but I felt like someone had turned the AC _way_ up; I was freezing-these were the times I _really_ hated what I had inherited from my mother. So much so, I had to slip my arms through the Doctor's trench coat and huddle myself snuggly within it—it was so big, but his lingering body heat and scent made me safe and warm. I seriously hoped, despite how wrong it was to use someone's dead body for your own dark deeds especially a Pharaoh, that we'd be lucky and we'd find what we were looking for here so we didn't have to say he any longer.

Anyway, with that, we began searching through Tut's tomb. We were all a little hesitant, especially Saites and Ahmes, to be so disrespectful, but we were on a mission. Thus, we searched. I checked the walls and pillars. Ahmes and Saites together—bringing a tiny smile on my face, which I extended secretly with the Doctor—checked out the trinkets tribute to the late, young King. And the Doctor checked out the casket.

I piped up, wanting to make conversation, peering behind a couple of engraved pillars, "So…are we really dealing with mummies here?" I asked of the Doctor a few feet from me. He was kneeling to one side of the coffin.

"Of course," the alien replied, answering as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked back at him incredulously. "Seriously? _Mummies_?"

"Yep!" The Doctor beamed at me when he looked back at me. Naturally, he popped the 'p'. "Isn't it exciting? I haven't dealt with mummies in _years_!"

I blinked, still looking at him like he was crazy. "Mummies…" I muttered, it sounded so strange on my tongue to confirm something that I only thought existed in sci-fi and fantasy. "First, aliens. Now, mummies. What next? Flying monkeys?"

"Oh, no, they don't exist," he shook his head, returning to his work—his glasses perched back on his nose. I nodded, returning to mine. I was kind of relieved that those didn't exist; they terrified me when I was a child—well, until I saw _Wicked._ Except, the Doctor spoke up again, "At least, not in this universe."

I snapped my head to him with wide eyes. _Flying monkeys are real? Oh, my God!,_ I thought horrified. _Note to self: do not ask the Doctor to take you to that planet._

Before I could ask if the Doctor was being serious or just teasing me, he spoke up, standing, "Ah ha! Eureka! I have found something!"Ahmes, Saites, and I gathered around him as he lifted what looked like to be finger bones in the form of a cross with burned letters in them. The Doctor peered down at me. "Do you have any idea what this is, dear Alice?" he queried.

I could tell he already knew, but he was just asking me to see if I knew. I guessed that was his own way of either seeing how smart I was or to show how excited he was at what he found and hoped I could share in the excitement or something like that.

I looked at him for a moment before holding out my hand. He placed the talisman in my open palm and I examined it closely. It took me a minute, but I didn't need my psychic intuition to tell that what I was holding in my hand was dark and evil. I knew what it was. I glanced up at the Doctor, who was watching me with certain amusement. "It's a talisman for Necromancy, Black Magic, a spell to raise the dead." I finally stated, handing him back the bones.

He grinned that boyish grin, his eyes twinkling. "Brilliant you are, dear Alice! Very good!" he praised, tapping my nose. I smiled, but only a little. The Doctor then, turned to our companions, who were watching us intently. He held up the talisman. "Do either you recognize this? Have you seen it around anywhere? Do you know anyone who uses this?" he questioned them.

"No, afraid not." Saites answered with a shake of his head, looking completely confused.

On the other hand, Ahmes was looking at the item with wary recognition. "…I've seen it before," the dark-haired teen muttered.

"Where, Ahmes? Where have you seen this before?" the Doctor asked, his voice serious again.

"In a small spell shop in Alexandria. But, sh-she would never…she would never do s-something so awful. She just wouldn't." Ahmes was shaking her head sadly and in disbelief.

"But you have seen this before, Ahmes? Who, Ahmes? Who uses such talismans?"

"A woman named Ramla. But she'd never-"

With a comforting smile and a hand on her shoulder, the Doctor said to her gently, "It's okay, Ahmes. We're just going to pay her a visit, ask for an explanation and demand that she stops this. All right? Do not worry."

Ahmes had tears in her pretty, dark eyes and looked up at him. She searched his face for any insincerity, but when she saw none, she nodded and sniffled. "O-Okay."

He gave her shoulder one last squeeze before grinning at us. "All right then, kiddies, we're going shopping!"

"You're mad." I told him in good-natured scolding.

"Mad as a Hatter, dear Alice?" the Doctor joked, giving me a wink.

I shook my head, but smiling lightly. "You most certainly are, sir." That caused him to chuckle and my smile to widen; he really was crazy.

Saites and Ahmes gave us bemused and odd looks. I didn't blame them. The Doctor was crazy and I think it was steadily rubbing off on me—not that I entirely minded.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW~!<em>


	8. Wrapped Up

_Sorry for the small wait, guys. I was working out the kinks on how to finish this segment and the next. I rewrote it quite a few times and I'm still not entirely fond of it, but it will have to do because this was the best result. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and supported this story thus far, thank you so much-its beating my Supernatural fic by a few reviews and I have more chapters of that one. Please keep it up, please keeping on reviewing and such-I love you all! Hope you enjoy~!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Doctor Who, but I will one day!_

**_Warning:_**_ Tenth Doctor and OC romance, silliness, historical inaccuracies, crude humor, cursing, mild sexual content, violence, gore, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight: Wrapped Up<span>**

With the guidance of Ahmes, who, poor thing, was shaking like a leaf, the four of us went back to Alexandria and went off to find the spell castor who was using Necromancy in order to kill Cleopatra. As it was nearing afternoon, the marketplace was bustling with people. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I watched people shopping, selling, and socializing. My hometown was Mystic, Connecticut and Mystic Village, though obviously more modern, gave off the same vibes; I felt a pang of homesickness, but shook it off as now wasn't the time.

"Here," Ahmes spoke up meekly. We had arrived at the very edges of the marketplace and were in front a small mud-built shop—all the shops were pretty much made of mud—that read "_Ramla's Spells, Tailsmans and Rituals_". Various kinds off talismans hung from the overhang, I guessed to symbolize protection and ward off evil spirits—it seemed ironic almost.

"Right. Thank you, Ahmes." the Doctor smiled at her in praising before stepping forward and pushing back the cloth flap.

"You're welcome…" she mumbled sadly, staring down at her feet.

She must've been feeling very torn. This Ramla woman must've been a good friend of hers and to think she'd commit treason probably broke the poor girl's heart. I felt bad for her, my heart went out to her, I had to comfort her.

Taking her hand in mine tenderly, causing her to look up at me, I flashed her my kindest smile and squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright. I promise. Trust us." I told her gently.

"…Y-Yes, Miss. Alice. Of course I trust you," she said softly with a numb nod.

"Good girl." I smiled a bit bigger then, her hand another affectionate squeeze. After, I trailed after the Doctor and went inside. Momentarily, Saites and Ahmes joined us as well.

With all of us inside the shop, we were kind of crammed and since it was muggy outside and inside, it felt hotter being so cramped. Like outside talismans, spells on paper, and trinkets hung from the ceiling. Pots, bottles, and jewelry were placed here and there on shelves and on the floor. Another tapestry behind a small table that I guess was the check-out counter of sorts was hung probably leading to the backroom or the person's home—most shops around here seemed to be attached to the shopkeepers' houses.

"Hello?" called out the Doctor. "Anyone here?"

"Just a minute, sir! I'll be with you!" called a woman's voice from behind the other curtain. The voice sound young—maybe around her early thirties—and was gentle, but coarse. That reply was followed by muffled voices speaking to each other before I heard movement.

Shortly, a tiny, frail, but pretty woman appeared from behind the curtain. Her hair was black and short and a bit frizzy. Her clothes were dirty and torn as was whatever tan skin was revealed. The minute she saw us four, she forced on a smile. However, when her amber hues landed on Ahmes, she truly smiled. "Oh, hello, Ahmes, sweetie." she greeted invitingly.

"H-Hi, Ramla. Good af-afternoon." Ahmes stammered, keeping her eyes downcast. I guessed she was afraid to look her friend in the eye because of the circumstances.

"Are you here for another love spell?" Ramla inquired.

Stiffening, Ahmes blushed furiously and her eyes shifted to Saites before quickly looking away. "N-No, not th-this time…" she sputtered bashfully. Her tanned cheeks looked like bright red tomatoes. Aw, she was so adorable.

"Oh," Ramla blinked then, turned to the rest of curiously. "Well, how can I help you lot then?"

"Miss. Ramla," the Doctor began, stepping forward. "Do you…" He fished in his trench coat pocket—I had given it back to him once we left the Valley of the Kings because I was no longer shivering—and pulled out the amulet to show it to Ramla. "…recognize this talisman?"

Instantly, Ramla's face pale, but stuttered out, "N-No. O-Of course not." Oh, wow, this woman was a terrible liar.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "You don't sell these kinds of things in your shop?"

"N-No. Of course n-not." she repeated feebly, starting to sweat little and not from the heat.

"Really?"

The Doctor was eerily calm, but there was no contempt coming off of him. He was just calm, very calm. And that was unnerving enough. Just the intensity of his eyes and how calm he was broke poor Ramla. Not that I blamed her, I felt like I had to confess every bad thing I had done right then and there.

Ramla burst into tears, falling to her knees and burying her face into her hands. Hard sobs shook her body. "I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry! F-Forgive me! I'm s-sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" she cried over and over.

Softening, the Doctor knelt before her and held her shoulders. "It's okay. Don't be sorry, Miss. Ramla. I'm not here to hurt you or turn you in, I just want some answers," he reassured with such incredible gentleness.

"B-But-"

"Momma?" called a very weak and delicate-sounding girl's voice followed by harsh, body-rattling coughs. Soon, a tiny girl with very shallow skin and a very thin body appeared from behind the girl. She looked no older than thirteen-years-old.

"S-Sera!" Ramla exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and rushing to the child. "Sweetheart, go back to bed. Go back to bed."

"But, Momma," Sera erupted into a fit of wet coughs. Her mother cradled her, rubbing her back until her fit subsided.

Frowning, I tugged at the Doctor's sleeve. He looked at me in the corner of his eye. "Doc, she's sick." I whispered, hoping he understood what I was hinting at.

"Yes," he nodded. His face was grave; obviously, he understood what was going on. He stepped up, speaking pointedly to Ramla. "Your daughter's ill. Were you promised a cure? Or compensation?"

Ramla frowned, looking guilty and ashamed as she held her child. "…Y-Yes. Money. Money to buy her treatment."

"By who?" he inquired.

"I-I don't…" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face mixing with the dirt. "I don't know…H-He didn't say his name…"

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Uh…um…H-He was Ro-Roman…Wealthy-looking…Plump…F-Fair-haired…D-Dark eyes…Th-That's all…He k-kind of had a h-hood on…" she choked out through her sobs. Ramla embraced her daughter, who stoked her hair, coughing very slightly. "O-Oh, Gods…now h-he's going to k-kill us f-for…for be-betraying him…Oh, Gods…"

"You shouldn't be worried about him killing you, you should be worried about me killing you for betraying your Queen!" growled Saites, stepping forward.

Quickly, Ahmes and I tried to pull him back by his arms before he could attack. We pleaded with him to calm down as he struggled against our holds. Ramla shuddered, but placed Sera behind her protectively. The Doctor stood between the two groups, facing Saites, Ahmes, and I and holding up his hands in a peace-like sign. "Stop! No one is killing anyone around here!" he shouted.

"But she betrayed the Queen, her own people, her own country!" Saites snapped. Ahmes and I tried with all our might to keep him restrained, but he was far stronger than us. He was a warrior after all.

"I understand that, but she was doing what she thought was right by her daughter!" the Doctor argued.

"No excuses!"

"Saites, calm down!"

"Ahmes, Miss. Ali, let me go! And Doctor, get out of my way! She must be executed!"

Seeing that there was no arguing with the other male, Doctor ordered us, "Ahmes, Alice, take Saites out of here!"

Not hesitating, Ahmes and I, with as much strength as we could muster, we dragged Saites out of the shop and into the street. It was difficult, but we managed it.

* * *

><p>Ultimately, Ahmes and I had managed to bring Saites back to the palace.<p>

She told me she'd take care of the rest of it while I could go back to my room and rest from being in the sun all day. I assured her that I was fine, but she insisted. I complied and returned to my room as I figured Ahmes wanted to be alone with Saites and hope to calm him down on her own. Besides, I was kind of tired anyway and finally had time to think about everything that had occurred today and last night.

Once I reached my room, I kicked off my sandals, which had been hurting my feet a little and collapsed backwards onto my bed with a deep huff of air. Rolling onto my right side and brushing my hair aside so it didn't fall in my face, I grabbed one of the fluffy pillows to hugged it to me. I sighed deeply, fiddling with the necklace around my neck. It was a silver chain link with a navy blue starred-ring strung through it.

I had a feeling that traveling with the Doctor was not going to be easy, that isn't wasn't going to be fun and games; our very first meeting definitely wasn't. However, I had never expected this. Then again, how could I? There was no way, even with my psychic tendencies, that I could've predicted assassination attempts, mummies, black magic, and murder. And that one of them would be my fault.

Yeah, that was still bugging me, it was still pressing heavily and painfully down on my chest like a ton of bricks. It was suffocating almost. Cleopatra had reassured me that it wasn't my fault for not speaking up about the danger I had sense and that she should've told everyone to begin with. But still…I could've spoken up and Geos might still be alive. If I hadn't been so foolishly self-conscious about what I could do and just said I had sensed the mummies coming his death wouldn't have happened. It was a sad excuse, but it was just so hard for me to talk about being psychic. I was so used to not doing so because I didn't want to be treated like a freak that it was just second nature to brush off such feelings and actions.

Don't get me wrong, I was really enjoying my time with the Doctor so far and thought he was amazing, but still…I couldn't ignore how horrible I felt about all this.

Sighing deeply, I clenched my eyes shut and pulled the pillow closer to me.

"It's wasn't your fault, Alice." suddenly spoke a voice behind me causing me to jump slightly startled. I glanced back over my bare shoulder. It was the Doctor and he was carrying tea. He flashed his usual warm and boyish grin. "Ahmes asked me bring you tea. Thought it'd help you relax."

Had I seemed stressed out? I mean, I guess I had felt a little, but I thought I had hid it.

"Oh," I sat up steadily. "Um, thanks." I said softly as he handed me the steaming cup. He nodded, sitting beside me. I took a momentary glimpse at him before sipping the tea idly. Then, I placed it on the night table. I turned back to the Doctor. "Where's Ramla and her daughter?" I asked, pulling my legs up and sitting Indian-style—the ends of my dress covered enough so I wasn't flashing the world.

"With Cleo." he replied.

I blinked. "You turned her in?" I had thought he was going to let her run away or something, spare her.

"Oh, no, no, no," He shook his head messy head. "They're speaking about room arrangements."

"Room arrangements?"

"Yep! Cleo is a very understanding woman. Strict, but understanding. I explained the situation to her and she offered Ramla protection from the man who had offered her the money and even offered proper treatment for Sera."

I perked up a bit, feeling relief wash over me—I knew the Doctor wasn't the kind of man who did give people a chance. "Really?" He nodded, grinning. I smiled a little myself. "That's great." Then, faltering a bit, I said, "Do you think that the Roman who ordered the assassination would really come after Ramla and continue trying to kill Cleopatra?"

"It's possible, but I'm not entirely sure how."

"Maybe he knows magic too, but isn't as powerful as Ramla, so he used her instead."

"Very probable," He nodded. Then, held up his index finger. "But magic doesn't actually exist. Just magic-like properties."

My brows furrowed perplexed. "But Ramla's been using Necromancy. That's black magic."

"True, but Necromancy is just the use of words with amplifications to increase the power. Ramla uses words to raise the dead and the talisman, which have words inscribed on them, just amplifies it and guarantees its success."

"…That still sounds like magic to me."

"But its not."

"But it still sounds like it. Magic, no matter what form, is magic. Whether there's science, words, has magic-like properties, or whatever part of it. Magic isn't just casting spell and such like in _Harry Potter_, it can be simpler like a feeling or like you said, a few chosen words. It's still all magic, right?"

"Not exactly."

"_Ugh!"_ I groaned, throwing up my hands and collapsed backwards. "I give up. It's too complicated; we're just talking in circles. Everything with you is too complicated and right now, I don't have the energy to figure it out."

The Doctor laughed at me, which I promptly responded with a glare. That just made him laugh harder. "You are such a buttmunch." I huffed childishly. He chuckled more, which I rolled my eyes at, but couldn't help smiling a little. He really did have a nice laugh, like music, and it helped me feel a bit better. Then again, his presence had the same affect. Like magic.

If you hadn't guessed, I believed in magic. Not the kind of magic from _Harry Potter_ or anything like that like with spells and potions and such—then again, a small part of me, the child in me, believed in such things, especially after these recent events. I meant, more along the lines of feelings or miracles or things that can't be explained. For example, the Doctor. Honestly, as silly and as childish as it sounded the Doctor was the example of magic to me, him and the TARDIS, but him especially. As well, a part of me considered my psychic abilities to be magic. Things that couldn't be described exactly by simple words and seemed so…magical.

I didn't know if that made sense, but either way, I believed in magic. End of story. No matter what Mr. Genius Alien Time Lord said. So there!

After that, silence feel between us or maybe the Doctor had left. I had returned to my thoughts reluctantly, so I wasn't sure.

However, I found out that the alien was still there, sitting beside me, when he softly and gently repeated, "It wasn't your fault, Alice."

I exhaled deeply. I appreciated his reassurance, but a tiny part of me couldn't help but be peeved. I like being comforted, but sometimes, when I knew I did something wrong, I just wanted to lie there and accept it, just allow the guilt to weigh down on my heart. In other words, wallow in self-pity. Not forever, of course, because that's just pathetic, but just for a few moments. It was my weird way of accepting my mistakes and getting over them. It was really strange, I knew, but it worked.

"…Okay," was all I said, dully. My fingers began fiddling with my necklace again.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question. He knew I still blame myself and sounded a fair bit peeved and concerned about it.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I can't, but the fact still remains that Geos' death was not your fault, Alice."

"I should've said something. I had sensed danger, but I chickened out and said nothing. If I said that I sense danger, he and Saites would've been better informed and prepared."

"Did you know a mummy was going to attack?"

"No, but-"

"Did you think that if you said anything, Geos or Saites would've believed you?"

"No, usually people wouldn't believe I'm psychic, but-"

"And isn't that usually why you keep your psychic abilities to yourself because you know very few people would believe you and would think you're daft?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then, his death was not your fault."

"But-" I started to protest again, now sitting up and facing him, but I was cut off once again.

His placed his index to my lips giving me a very stern expression. "Yes, I agree that you might have prevented his death and Saites' injury, but that _does not_ mean his death is your fault. It is no one's fault but the man who paid Ramla's to do such attacks. _Not you,_ Alice."

"But-" I tried once more, my vigor faltering from the intensity of his eyes.

"If you keep placing the blame of people's death on yourself that you could not control, it will eat you up inside. Trust me, Alice Faust. Don't do it," he said firmly and boldly.

For a minute, I just stared into his chocolate eyes, searching them intently.

My heartstrings were tugged painfully at what I saw within them, the true meaning of his words behind them.

He knew from experience. He had witnessed many people's deaths and he blamed himself for all of them. It ate him up inside, to his very core. No wonder why his eyes were so sad and lonely despite how he acted and the twinkle that shined in them more often than not. The only problem was what was the backstory to all this? Why did he blame himself? Who had died? What had happened? This man was full of deep, dark secrets and I knew none of them and I wanted to know them all, no matter how dark or scary, because I felt like I had to take that agony and sadness from those beautiful eyes of his.

"D-Doctor," I started softly, feeling tears prickling my eyes.

He shook his head solemnly. "Don't, Alice, just don't," he said, almost begged.

I frowned, but didn't press the matter. If he didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't force him; I just hoped one day he would tell me so I could be there for him as he was there for me right now. Instead, I reached forward and brought him into what I hoped was a soothing and tender hug. He hesitated, but only briefly before returning the affection.

For a while, we just sat there, embracing, silently finding comfort within each other.

That was until my head throbbed and a strong wave of nausea came over me. Grimacing, I recoiled from the Doctor, hugging my stomach. "Ugh…f-fudge…" I groaned meekly.

"What is it, Alice? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, his hands on my shoulders.

"Some-Something's…something's c-coming…s-something b-bad…and in a b-big wave…" I answered, feeling a lot like I was going to vomit.

He stiffened. "We have to get to Ramla and her daughter." he said. Then, he shot up from my bed and started briskly to the door until I weakly called his back, the room spinning and my stomach churning.

"I-I can't…m-move…I'm gonna…p-puke…my l-legs won't work…" I explained.

"Oh! Right!" The Doctor smacked his head before moving back to me. He fished in his pants pocket and pulled something out. "Say 'ah'." I gave him an odd look yet, did as I was told. I opened my mouth saying 'ah'. Something small, and round was placed on my tongue. "And close." he told me. I closed my mouth and sucked on it experimentally. I blinked. It tasted like honey and caramel swirled together.

_Candy?_

The Doctor smiled and patted my head. "Medicine Candy. Cures the simplest of illnesses like headaches, nausea, runny noses, sore throats and so on. Its from 2100, very good for children who hate taking medicine. Unfortunately, its not permanent, so it won't stop you from sensing danger and becoming incapacitated from doing so from now on, but we can work on that later."

"…Um, okay?" I said slowly, muffled by the candy in my mouth. I could already feel it taking affect, the sweetness soothing my head and stomach.

"Now, come on! We have a Queen to save!" he beamed, snatching my hand and yanking me out of the room. I stumbled at first, but quickly regained my composure and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, what awaited the Doctor and I when we reached Ramla and Sera's room was one of the last things we had wished.<p>

A pool of blood stained the floor with a motionless and pale Ramla lying in it. Her throat was deeply cut and her preteen daughter was at her side, crying hysterically into her stomach. The Doctor instantly rushed to Sera's side while I became glued to my spot, my eyes widening and my hands clasping over my mouth in horror.

"I-Is sh-she…is she…" I choked out. "Is sh-she d-dead…?" It was a stupid question, I knew, but it was all I could think of saying. Then again, I wasn't really thinking at that moment very clearly to begin with.

"Her throat was cut." was the Doctor's explanation gravely.

"O-Oh, my God…" I gasped, almost whimpering.

"Sera, what happened here?" he asked the sobbing girl beside him. She just sobbed harder, shaking her head and coughing. The Doctor placed a comforting hand around her. "I know, I know, I know, Sera. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he apologized to her sincerely, gingerly, cradling her.

"H-He k-killed her…sl-slit her thr-throat…H-He lives in t-the palace…He l-lives here…H-He just c-came in…told her to perform m-more Necromancy…b-but…sh-she refused and h-he killed her…H-He j-just killed her….!" Sera cried heavily into him. She was coughing just as hard, her entire body shaking.

"Where is he now, Sera? Where is he?"

"H-He left…I th-think…I th-think he's going after the Q-Queen…"

"All right," The Doctor gave a nod, rose, taking Sera with him, and turned to me. "We have to find Cleo and warn her. Warn everyone."

"R-Right," I numbly nodded. I started to follow the Doctor and Sera out, but stopped, glancing back at Ramla's body. "Wait," I called to them. They looked back at me. I jogged to the bed and yanked off the sheet. Delicately, I spread it over Ramla. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her before completely covering her.

I rejoined the other two. The Doctor was looking at me with what I figured was praise and admiration. I brushed off the need to blush and spoke to Sera comfortingly, "We'll make sure to give your mom a proper burial when this is all over, okay?"

She could only nod, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

With that, the three of us sped out of the room.

The palace was such a large place—of course—but since it was late in the day, we had figured that Cleopatra and Mark Antony would be in the throne room taking care of business. So that's where we headed as fast as our legs could take us—we didn't know where our enemy was, but we seriously hoped we were not late.

As we reached the main long hallway towards the throne room, we bolted for the double doors. The Doctor and I pulled on them, but they wouldn't budge. We tried again and again. They were locked.

Was that even possible? Did the Ancient Egyptians have door locks?

"Doc, we're locked out!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I can see that!" he cried. He smiled impishly. "Guess that means our mystery man is inside!"

"Well, don't just stand there smiling, open the damn doors, dumb butt!"

"There's no need to yell, Alice." he huffed, pouting a little.

"_Doctor!_"

"All right, all right! So impatient…"

The brunet male pulled out his screwdriver—Sera stared at it wide-eyed—and fixed it on the doors' knobs. It buzzed as he worked. Then, he cursed. "What?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"It seems that our friend has placed a pretty nasty lock on the doors," he claimed.

"Does that mean you can't open it?"

"No, I can open it, but I have to change the sonic screwdriver's setting and it may take a bit longer."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!"

"You are very bossy today, Alice." he said, giving me a scolding look.

"I'll show you how bossy I can be if you don't hurry your ass up, Alien-Boy! He could be killing Cleopatra _and_ Mark Antony right now!" I snapped. I didn't work entirely too well under pressure sometimes.

"All right, all right. Jeez." Huffing like a child, the Doctor fiddled with his tool and aimed it back at the door, it buzzing.

Suddenly, I heard screams. We all snapped our heads back to see Ahmes running towards us. She looked downright terrified.

And she had every right to be.

Saites and a few other guards were running behind her, but fighting as well. They were fighting back a whole swarm of mummies. There had to be fifteen or twenty of them and they were all coming our way.

"Oh, shit…" I breathed, my eyes wide.

"Well, that's not good." the Doctor muttered, his lips contorting into a deep frown.

"What do we do, Doctor?" I inquired frantically, taking a sobbing Ahmes into my arms. I wrapped Sera with one of my arms as she looked just as terrified. I watched Saites and his fellow guards try to push the mummies back, but without much success; they were steadily coming closer. "We can't seriously take on all of those mummies, the guards are barely making a difference." I pointed out, hugging the girls to me for not only their comfort but for mine as well.

"We can't, but Sera can," he claimed.

"What?" I looked to him then, to Sera then, back to the Doctor. "How?"

"Sera," he addressed her. "Your mother taught you the tricks of her trade, right?"

"Y-Yes," she nodded, new streams of tears going down her cheeks.

"Do you know how to stop the mummies?"

"Y-Yes,"

"Do it."

Her eyes widened. "I-I can't! I've never tr-tried anything Momma taught me! I d-don't think I can do it!"

"You have to try, Sera. At least until I open the doors."

"But-!"

"You can do it. Believe in yourself. Do it, I know you can."

"B-But-!"

"Sera, you have to!"

"I-I-!"

"Someone do something! They're getting closer!" I shouted desperately.

"Sera!" the Doctor shouted.

"O-Okay! Okay! I'll try!" Sera exclaimed. She reluctantly pulled away from me and shakily stepped forward. The girl looked so terribly pallid and so uncertain that I wanted bring her back into my arms again, but resisted noticing the tiny flash of determination and courage in her dark optics.

Taking a very deep and unsteady breath, Sera closed her eyes, coughed a little, and began chanting. She was chanting words I could not understand. It sounded a lot like gibberish, almost like she was saying words backwards. Maybe that'd exactly what she was saying. The Doctor had said the kind of stuff Ramla did was just spoken word with some amplifiers, so maybe saying whatever the spell had been casted over the mummies in reverse, it would deplete the spell. So that's probably what Sera was doing.

And whatever she was saying was working. The mummies were slowing down and the guards were overpowering them, pushing them back. Some of the mummies even collapsed to the ground motionless.

"Good job, Sera! Keep it up, sweetie!" I cheered her on. All the while, the Doctor was adamantly working on the doors with his sonic screwdriver.

My words and seeing her success, Sera gained more confidence and spoke louder and more powerfully. She worked. The guards worked. And the Doctor worked. All Ahmes and I could do was cheer everyone on, give our moral support; I felt useless and I hated feeling that way, but I knew there was nothing else I could do at the moment except believe.

Unfortunately, in Sera's current state, her strength was wavering. I started to notice beads of sweat streaming down her face and her entire body was shaking. She looked almost ready to collapse. And that resulted in the remaining mummies to gather their strength and begin pushing back against the guards; they steadily got closer again.

"Doctor, I don't think Sera can hold out much longer." I pointed out, grimacing.

"What?" He looked at me then, to the girl. He blanched for a moment. "Come on, Sera! You can do it! Just a little bit longer!"

"I-I'll…" She coughed harshly. "I'll tr-try…"

And she did. Oh, God, she did, but she was ill and weak, she couldn't hold out much longer. The mummies were getting closer and closer.

"Just a little bit longer, Sera! Just a little bit more! You can do it! Keep going!" the Doctor cried over the buzzing of his screwdriver and Sera's slowly quieting chanting.

"I'm tr-trying!"

"You can do it! Just a bit longer!"

"Doctor, she's at her limit!"

"Just a bit longer!"

"I'm…I'm trying!"

"Doctor, hurry up! She can't do it anymore!"

"Aaaaaaaaaand…done!"

"Thank God!"

The Doctor shoved up the doors and called to us, "Everyone in!" No one hesitated, not even the guards. We all raced inside and the Doctor closed the doors behind us, locking them from the mummies with his sonic screwdriver.

We had made it inside the throne room, but the problem was Cleopatra and our mystery man was not there. Mark Antony was, but he was injured. There crimson staining his side and he was trying desperately, while on the ground, to stop the bleeding his hand applying pressure. We quickly ran to his side, but only the Doctor and I knelt by his side as not to crowd him.

"Mark, what happened?" the Doctor inquired worriedly.

"Hor-Horace…" he panted out, wincing painfully.

"Horace?" Saites said with puzzlement and familiarity in his voice.

"You know him, Saites?" I asked, glancing back and up at him.

"Yes, he's a teacher from Rome. The King and Queen hired him to teach the children reading and writing," he explained.

Mark Antony nodded, wincing again, grasping at his side. "Y-Yes…he-he's th-the one after my…after m-my wife…h-he c-came here…t-took us by surprise…attacked m-me and t-took Cleopatra t-to…to th-the balcony thr-through the back…he h-has…has a knife…h-he can u-use m-magic…" he explained his voice strained and filled with so much pain.

The Doctor and I exchanged looks then, nodded. The Doctor looked to Saites, Ahmes, Sera, who was leaning heavily against Ahmes, and the other guards. "Saites, Ahmes, Sera, take the King, treat him, and find anyone else in the palace and find a way out. Find a safe place to hide," he told them firmly. They nodded and he looked to me. "Alice, you're with me."

"Right," I gave a curt nod. I don't know what we were going to do exactly, but I was going to do anything I could to help the Doctor.

By the Doctor's orders, Saites and another guard carefully picked up and supported Mark Anthony. Saites and the other guards started out of the throne room. Sera allowed Ahmes to guide her along, following the males, but not without glancing back at the Doctor and I. I sent the young girl a comforting grin then, trailed after the Doctor through one of the curtained arches on either side of the thrones.

We made our way to the palace's very back balcony where Mark Antony had told us Horace had taken Cleopatra.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please review!<em>


	9. Hope, Chaos, and a Party

_Almost chapter ten and almost forty reviews-woot! Keep it up, guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much! Well, here's the end of the Ancient Egypt for Alice and the Doctor. I'm iffy about it, but oh, well, it will have to do. I hope you all enjoy and if you do, tell me so, review! Thankies!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own a tiny TARDIS piggy bank, does that count?_

**_Warning:_**_ 10th Doctor and an OC romance, silliness, crude humor, cursing, gore, violence, historical inaccuracies, mild sexual content, and drug and alcohol references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine: Hope, Chaos, and a Party<span>**

"What's the plan?" I asked the male I ran alongside as we headed down the long, narrow hallway to the balcony. Hopefully, we weren't too late.

"Uh…"

"You don't have a plan?"

"I'm working on it!" he cried defensively, his trench coat billowing behind him.

"Well, hurry up! We don't exactly have all the time in the world!" I pointed out.

"I'm aware of that!" he retorted.

I opened my mouth to snap, but I was cut off when the Doctor held out a hand in front of me. That stopped me from running and he pressed his index to his lips. When I gave him a strange, bemused look, he pointed ahead.

We had reached a large curtain, which had the light of the setting sun seeping through. I heard voices. One belonging to a male and the other being female and belonging to Cleopatra. I exchanged looks with the Doctor and followed his lead when he pressed himself against one of the walls beside the curtain to peep through the tiny open space. I took the other side. I was not entirely sure what we were doing, but I hoped that the Doctor was quickly thinking of a plan while we watched the two people out on the balcony.

Not entirely to my surprise, Cleopatra was holding her own against Horace. He had a knife branded and had her pressed against the railing, but she was fighting back He was trying to stab her while trying to shove her over the side. They both looked tired, especially Horace—maybe he had used quite a bit of strength upon using Necromancy to raise the mummies and didn't have the same exact level of endurance as Ramla had.

"What do we do?" I mouthed to the Doctor across from me.

He looked pensive for a moment before mouthing back, "On the count of three, we jump out and knock him out, all right?"

I couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that sooner considering how simple of a plan it was—then again, why hadn't I?—but nodded, concurring with it. It seemed the safest, the easiest, and quickest. Not to mention, more of the Doctor's style; he didn't seem like he liked to fight as he didn't like hurting or killing anyone no matter what they did.

Thus, the Converse-wearing alien began to count; I prepared myself. Except when he was only on two we heard the chanting of words and it wasn't coming from Horace outside as the voice wasn't male. It was female and it was coming from behind us.

We whipped our heads around to see Sera approaching us. She had a dark and scary look in her eyes as she chanted, her voice low and dangerous.

"Sera, sweet pea? What are you doing here?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

Suddenly, I heard pain-filled groans and gurgles from behind the cloth flap. I looked through the small opening to see Horace on the ground withering in pure agony. Cleopatra was watching in horror and shock, rubbing her throat.

"She's killing him through a spell…" breathed the Doctor. My eyes widened at that statement. He snapped his head to Sera. "Sera! Stop! Don't kill him! Stop!"

"He killed Momma, Doctor. I'm getting revenge." Sera said. Her voice didn't sound like her, it didn't sound like the timid and sweet girl I knew.

"Sera! Stop! I'm telling you to stop! Killing him won't bring your mother back!" he cried.

I tried to help. "Sera, stop! Don't! Your mother wouldn't want you to be a killer!"

The Doctor and I stood in her way like a human barricade.

"He murdered her and he wants to murder my Queen, its only fair," she hissed. "Now, get out of my way before I force you to."

I had a feeling she would to if we didn't get through to her quicker. I really didn't want to punch out a young girl.

"One life doesn't cost another!" the Doctor pointed out frantically. Horace's screams grew louder and louder.

"I'm sorry, terribly sorry you lost your mother, Sera! I know exactly how you feel!" I said desperately.

The screams suddenly stopped and Sera focused her eyes on me—they were so dark and menacing that I shuddered. "You know how I feel?"

"Yes," I nodded. A small hint of relief washed over me as Sera was distracted. "I lost my mother when I was younger than you. I wanted to get back at the doctors who refused to help her, I wanted revenge, too, but I knew my mother wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want me to kill, she wouldn't have wanted me to be hateful. My mother wouldn't be able to rest in peace, ever, if I had followed through. That'll happen to your mother if you go through with this. I'm sorry your mother died and I know how you feel, but please, please don't kill him. Please, stop. You're a good girl, don't murder him."

Sera fell silent. She looked torn, her face contorting.

The Doctor stared at me for a moment before pleading with Sera, too, "Please, Sera, listen to Alice. Listen to me. Do not kill him, I beg of you. You don't want to bear the pain of being murderer for the rest of your life, do you? Don't disappoint your mother. Don't place that terrible burden on yourself."

"B-But-" Sera then broke down into hysterics, collapsing to her knees and burying her face in her hands. She cried and cried.

I knelt to her and pulled her into my arms, cradling her and murmuring soothing words.

It was over.

After that, everything happened so quickly, I could barely comprehend it as I was so emotionally and physically drained from that day's events.

Horace was arrested and was placed on trial, which resulted in him being sent back to Rome for his punishment—I had a good feeling he was going to wind up dead anyway, despite our good efforts, but I was glad Sera was not the reason. With Horace gone, the mummies had become motionless again and were taken back to their tombs—thankfully, no one else had been killed by them. Ramla was buried properly. Sera was given a position in the palace by Cleopatra, but after being treated properly—it seemed her illness wasn't entirely serious, but Ramla didn't have the money to really treat it—she declined the position and went back to her home to take up her mother's legacy.

Everything had calmed down, everything was set straight.

It was over.

Okay, well…_not entirely_.

Cleopatra had demanded that in commemoration of everyone's bravery and that she and her country were safe, there had to be a party. No one argued. Thus, a _huge_ party was thrown the next night.

It was set up in a huge dining room in the palace. Crowds and crowds of people were invited. Loads upon loads of food were placed on numerous tables that were spread about the room. A band played lively and Egyptian music. People chatted, ate, danced and were merry. It was amazing and it felt great to cut loose after everything.

However, I couldn't ignore the strange feeling welling my chest. It wasn't a bad feeling nor was it a good feeling. I could not really depict it. All I knew was that it pertained to the Doctor.

Maybe it had something to do with out conversation the day earlier when we were in my bedroom. Or maybe it had to do with everything I hade learned about the man throughout my time in Ancient Egypt. I had learned that there was more to the Doctor than I first thought. I mean, I knew the man was a stranger to me and he gave an indescribable aura, but now such facts became even more predominant. But again, it had all been thanks to the Doctor. Who was the Doctor? What had he been doing before we met? What lied in his past? What secrets did he hold? Why were such ancient, beautiful and usually lively eyes so somber and lonely? Who was the man I was travelling with? As well, my thoughts dwelled on everything I had learned about myself on the trip.

Those were the thoughts that nagged at my brain as I leaned up against a pillar in the room nursing some kind of juice in a gold goblet and watching the people around me, particularly the Doctor. The happy-go-lucky alien was pigging out at one of the buffet tables while speaking animatedly with Mark Antony.

I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face as I watched him, my fingers absentmindedly playing with the ring on my necklace. For someone with eyes like his, he certainly did have the kind of smile that could vibrantly light up any room. Maybe even all of Egypt.

"Miss. Ali," a voice called to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Saites standing there. "Oh, hi, Saites. How's your head?" I said politely with a smile.

"Much better, thank you, Miss. Ali. Ahmes did a splendid job," he said, grinning widely.

Oh, Ahmes would probably faint if she had heard her crush compliment her.

"That's great," I nodded. I sipped my beverage. "Anyway, how can I help you, my dear man?" I asked pleasantly, slightly jokingly.

"Would you…" He motioned to the open floor where people were dancing jovially. "Like to dance?"

Immediately, I felt guilty looking at the great deal of hope in his eyes. Saites was a good guy and all, but I just wasn't into him and even if I was, it wouldn't work out since we were from two different eras.

Thinking quickly in order to spare his feelings, I claimed, "I'm sorry, I'm not really up for dancing. I'm not feeling very well."—it wasn't a _complete_ lie. His face dropped and I inwardly frowned, hating the look, but I pressed on with a smile, "However, I do know someone who'd _love_ to dance with you, Saites."

"Oh?" An eyebrow arched with genuine and innocent curiosity. "Who?"

"Ahmes."

"Ahmes? Really? You think she'd want to dance with me?"

Was he blushing? Oh, my God! He was! He actually looked hopeful and elated. I guess he liked Ahmes, too. I didn't whether to be relieved or offended.

I chose to be relieved since Ahmes liked him back and that made things easier on my conscious.

"Of course." I nodded, trying not to laugh. "Go. Ask her."

"You think I should?" he asked, his cheeks flushed and a bashful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I _know_ you should." I did laugh that time as I gently pushed him in Ahmes' direction; she was speaking with Nem and a few other handmaidens. "Now, go."

"Thank you, Miss. Ali," the long-haired male thanked me before making his way towards Ahmes and the other girls.

I intently watched, sipping my drink, as Saites approached Ahmes. She instantly blushed, but blushed harder and smiled brightly when he extended his hand sheepish to her. The handmaiden more than willingly placed her hand in his, nodding energetically. The guard beamed and he guided her to the dance floor. They looked so happy that, like a couple of teenagers dancing at prom or at their first school dance. Positively adorable.

"That was a very kind, Alice."

"Huh?"

I turned my head to see Cleopatra approaching me in her finest—party—clothing. She was smiling at me.

"Oh, hello, Your Highness." I greeted politely, bowing my head a little.

"Are enjoying the party?" she asked, standing beside me and sipping her own drink—I think it was wine.

"Yes," I nodded. "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do for everything you did," the royal told me kindly.

I blushed, tugging on my long hair embarrassed. "I-I didn't r-really do anything." I muttered softly.

Cleopatra beamed, it reaching her lovely tawny eyes. "There's no need to be modest, Alice. You helped quite a bit and I greatly appreciate it."

"If you say so," I shyly smiled. Despite being an actress, I didn't take being complimented well—I got all timid and embarrassed. "But honestly, th-the Doctor did most of the work."

She was giving me an amused expression, but said, "He is something, isn't he?"

I followed her eyes. She was looking in the Doctor's direction; he was still speaking and laughing with Cleopatra's husband. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. "Yeah, he certainly is something. Definitely something."

"I'd be careful, though," Cleopatra stated. I glanced to her quizzically.

I blinked, taken aback slightly. "Be careful? Of who? The Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, of him."

"Wha-What? Why?"

Her face became serious as she stared at me straight in the face. "The Doctor is a wonderful man, he truly is. I'm sure traveling with him is extraordinary, but he is like the God Seth."

My brows furrowed. "Seth? The God of storms and chaos? H-How is he like your God?"

"The Doctor, or should I've heard, is called the _Oncoming Storm_. No matter where he goes, chaos follows him. Even if he doesn't intend for that to happen, it still does. Chaos always has and always will follow that man. And eventually, it will start following you, too, Alice."

"Are you…telling me I should stop traveling with him?"

"No, no, not at all," The older, but slightly shorter female shook her head. "But even if I was, would you?"

I bit my bottom lip, falling silent for a moment.

I had already seen so much because of the Doctor in the short time I had known him, so much darkness and pain, so much chaos, but I had seen so much light and happiness too thanks to him as well. I didn't know what awaited me if I continued to travel with the time and space traveler, but isn't that why I wanted to do so from the start? The Doctor was a huge mystery to me as was his world. I was psychic and even though I wasn't a full psychic like my mother had been, I felt like most things weren't a mystery to me because of it. I wanted the unknown, new things to see and taste and hear and feel. I had always been a dreamer and I loved the supernatural, mysteries, and so on. The Doctor had so many secrets and was full of wonder, full of magic, along with everything that pertained to him. I was drawn to that, I craved that, I yearned for that. Besides, I had just caught a glimpse of the deep grief and strife that that man buried, I only just caught a glimpse of his loneliness, and I wanted to see it all and cure it, make the usual happiness, glow, and mischievousness he usually showed be permanent all the way through. So was the chaos that Cleopatra said followed him worth it? Was the pain and darkness that awaited me if I continued to be by his side worth it?

My light blue eyes traveled and landed upon the Doctor. He looked so happy; he was like the sun.

Almost instantaneously, my heart swelled and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

_Yes, he's so worth it., _I thought. I smiled softly at Cleopatra, who was watching me with her own smile. She already knew my answer; she could see it on my face. "No, I won't stop. Chaos may follow him wherever he goes and it may wind up following me, too, but he's worth it." I vocalized my thoughts to her anyway.

Her smile grew and gave a nod. "I figured as much. You two might wind up being very good for each other." I blushed at that, but said nothing—I wasn't entirely sure what she was insinuating. She just laughed. "Either way, Alice, this is a party! Don't just stand back here, drinking juice and being a wallflower! Socialize, dance, be merry!"

"B-But-" I started, but was cut off when Cleopatra grabbed my drink, placed it aside on a table, grabbed my shoulders and playfully shoved me in the Doctor's direction. "Go ask the Doctor to dance! He's been hogging my dearest all night!"

I looked at her oddly and shook my head at her antics, but complied nonetheless. I marched up to the Doctor, snatched his food out of his hands, which he pouted childishly at, and grabbed his hands to yank him out onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The party ran late into the night, but ultimately it died down and at that, the Doctor announced that it was time to leave. Thus, we said our goodbyes to our new friends—some old in the Doctor's case—and headed back to the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor unlocked the blue police phone box's door and stepped inside. I followed him, closing the door behind me. He happily trudged up the ramp, throwing his trench coat over the railing, and towards the ship's console. Affectionately, he smoothed a hand over everything he passed, smiling until he noticed I was still standing by the door watching him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

I flashed him a reassuring smile. "No," I said softly, shaking my blonde head.

His usual grin returned. "All right-"

"It's just…" I interjected.

His grin wavered. "It's just what?"

"I know little to nothing about you. You're a complete stranger to me." I said.

"Oh…" The brunet's smile completely faded as his face contorted unpleasantly.

I didn't like the face he was making, but I kept speaking, knowing I had to say what was on my mind, "I'll be honest, I tried to read your mind a couple times."

"Oh?" His brow rose inquisitively again.

"I'm sorry, but you're one of the first few people I haven't been able to read in a very long time. I'm not a full psychic, but generally, I can read a person I pretty well. Sometimes, I can even accidentally read their minds; catch glimpses of strangers' I pass even on the street. Or if I try really hard, I can do it intentionally. You, I can't get _anything_ and it makes me curious, so, yes, I'm sorry, but I have tried to get into your head. However, your mind has been completely blocked from me since the Requinali. It's like there's a wall there to keep me out. You're very difficult to read; I can only just barely read your aura. To me, that's slightly unsettling." I admitted, perching myself up on one of the railings.

He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. Was he nervous? "Right, yes, sorry, but uh…force of habit, I suppose…um…in London, my thoughts to you were in English, I let my mental barrier in my head down because of the circumstances, but…um, usually, if I didn't have a mental barrier up, which is quite dangerous in my case, you wouldn't be able to read my thoughts really. They're not in English." he explained, rambling and speaking quickly.

I cocked my head to the side curiously. "What language are they in?"

"Gallifreyan."

"Gallifreyan?"

"The language of my home planet Gallifrey."

"Oh," I nodded then, made a face. "But you said the TARDIS translates every language for me in English."

"Well, not _every_ language. My native tongue is among one of those."

"See? It's stuff like that. I don't know anything about you."

He ran a hand through his thick hair. "I'm sorry," It seemed like that was the only thing he could say—one of those compulsions. "If you want, I can…take you home?" It sounded like those words pained him to say them, but he was trying really hard not to sound it.

Jumping off the railing, I shook my head smiling tenderly. "That's not what I meant, Doctor, not at all. There's no reason for you to apologize." I told him gently, making my way towards him steadily. "What I meant was that's all okay. I'm totally alright with not knowing. At first, it bothered me because I'm not used to it, now, I don't care. It's almost like a breath of fresh air to not know something or everything about a person from first meeting. I already learned a few things about you on this trip and I want to learn more. I want to learn more without my psychic abilities. I've learned things about myself, too, like to no longer be ashamed of my abilities and that's because of you. I want to learn more about you and about myself and about other planets, other worlds, other time periods, and I know if I keep traveling with you, I will. I want to continue traveling with you. I want know more about you and…" I drifted as I now stood in front of him. Blushing furiously since he was staring at me with his piercing gaze, I looked away shyly and tugged the ends of my straight hair. "H-Hopefully, you…you feel the same way."

A slow, warm grin appeared on his handsome face. "Oh, yes," he admitted, his voice so sincere and kind it warmed me from the inside out.

I didn't know why, but I was blushing and I didn't care. I was happy, very happy, that he felt the same way. "Good," I beamed.

"Molto bene!" he concurred in his own eccentric way, causing me to giggle. "Now, where to now, dear Alice?"

"The shower and a bed."

"…I beg your pardon?"

I laughed out loud, playfully punching his arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you perv! I meant, _me_! Alone!" I told him. "I'm _wiped_ and feel awfully dirty. No offense to the Ancient Egyptians or anything, but their way of bathing kinda sucked; I need a modern hot shower for a real, thorough wash. And I need a bed, I'm ready to fall asleep right on the spot."

"Oh! Okay! Yes, of course!" he guffawed, smacking himself in the head. He was such a weird man.

"Right, Doc, so…if you could me point in the direction of a bathroom and a bedroom?" I said.

"Oh, right. I'm going to have to give a tour soon, aren't I?" he muttered, rubbing his jaw. "Anyway! Right through there is the bedrooms!" The alien pointed right behind us to a door in the center with a long hallway. "Choose whatever room doesn't have a nameplate; they all come with their own bathrooms."

"Awesome!" I said with a clap of the hands. "I'm off then. You get some sleep, too. Don't you stay up to late molesting the TARDIS, okay?"

"_Oi!_" he cried, giving me a glare.

Just chuckling, I leaned up and gave his cheek, with very slight stubble, a kiss. "Good night, Doctor."

He smiled softly. "Good night, Alice."

With that and another smile, I walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please review!<em>


	10. Men Are From Mars

_Chapter Ten! Yaaaaay! *throws confetti* ^-^ And almost at 50 reviews! I'm so happy. T-T Thank you all so much, I'm glad so many of you are liking this story. Please keep it up, please keep reviewing and such. Thanks~! Now, here is the latest segment. It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own Doctor Who...so there! No? Oh, alright! I'll prevail one day!_

**_Warning:_**_ 10th Doctor and OC romance, silliness, cursing, historical inaccuracies, crude humor, mild sexual content, gore, violence, and drug and alcohol references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten: Men Are From Mars<span>**

"So, my dear Mad Hatter," I began cheekily, lounging leisurely on the three-seated chair in the control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor was flouncing about, pressing, pushing, and pulling various buttons, switches, and such on the console. The crystal in the middle was making its usual ethereal whizzing noise like an otherworldly wind. "Where are you taking me now?"

He flashed me that usual boyish and brilliant smile of his as he jumped right in front of me. I laughed. "Well, my dear Alice, I figured since I took you to a different time period on your planet, I figured I could take you to one on another planet."

Sitting up excitedly, I said, "You mean, we're going to travel through space this time?"

"Oh, yes!" he beamed, tapping my nose. "Whaddya say?"

"Hells yeah!" I cheered, throwing up my hands. "What are we waiting for? Lets go to another planet!"

"Righteo then! Off we go!" the Doctor did a little spin and pulled a lever. "If you could, turn that knob over there, Alice!" He pointed to a gear-shaped knob to his far right.

Obediently and energetically, I sprang off the chair and turned the knob. Harshly and abruptly, the TARDIS lurched to the left. The Doctor and I were almost thrown off our feet. "Turn it to the right! Turn it to the right, not the left!" the Doctor scolded me, holding on tightly.

"Well, you didn't say that!" I snapped, turning the knob to the right that time. The TARDIS stopped shaking and we became balanced again.

"You always turn it right if you want to go to a different planet!" He looked at me like I was crazy for not knowing better, like I had drooled on my shirt or something.

"How the Hell was I supposed to know that?" I huffed.

"You should have!"

"Next time, do it damn yourself, jerkface!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he ignored it and continued to press buttons. Finally, the TARDIS lurched, but not in a bad way like before. It lurched in the usual way it did when we landed and every time it did, the Doctor and I were hurtled to the ground. It hurt, but it was funny, so naturally laughed like we weren't just arguing a minute ago.

"Here we are!" guffawed the Doctor, appearing before me and extending his big hands to me. I placed my hands in his and he pulled me to my feet. "Location: Mars! Date: 7250!"

I looked up at him with wide, excited eyes. "We're on Mars and in the future?"

"Yep!" Like always, he popped the 'p'.

"Oh, my God! Yay!" I wasn't acting like I was twenty-years-old, which I was, but who cared? I was in the future, on a different planet. Another time, another world, and another experience. I was beyond excited, I wanted to start seeing everything, hearing everything, smelling everything, and etc.

Running down the ramp, I grabbed the Doctor's coat and threw it at him—I heard an "_Oi!_" from behind me so it probably hit him in the face. I was about to yank open the door, but stopped short upon realizing something.

"What's wrong, Alice?" asked the Doctor from behind me.

I peered back at him over my shoulder with a fearful expression. "We're on a different planet."

"Yes," he nodded, looking at me inquisitively.

"Mars has a different atmosphere than Earth."

"Yes,"

Clearly, he wasn't understanding what I was getting at thus, I elaborated, "Don't I…don't we need spacesuit or something?"

"Oh," He chuckled and shook his head of messy, thick russet hair. "No. We'll be able to breathe just fine."

I arched a brow. "Really? How?"

"By this time period, your lot along with the help of Martians managed to find a way to thicken the atmosphere of Mars just enough to make it completely habitable to you humans. Sure, its basically just a dome, but it's the effect it has that counts." he explained logically. "Humans, with the help of other species, managed to spread out all over the solar system to find new homes by 7250."

"Oh," I blinked. I shrugged a shoulder. "Okay." That was all I needed to hear.

I pulled open the front door and stepped out, smiling. The Doctor followed, shrugging on his coat and closing the door behind us.

Instantly, as I made my way forward, I took in everything that I could with four of my five senses of the environment around me. The TARDIS had landed at the very edge of what appeared to be a small city; it reminded a little bit of Tokyo or Hong Kong with the kinds of buildings, lights, and such. I mean, I had never been to either, but from what I had seen in books and on TV, that's what it reminded me of. It appeared that it was nighttime thus, why the lights were on, but early as a lot of people were walking about. The air smelled fresh and delicious thanks to the open food stands, but I could smell a hint of dust about the place—probably Mars was a dusty-like planet.

It was all so amazing and unique. However, something seemed off, but I couldn't really put my finger on it as I walked around. Then, it came to me, almost hitting me in the face like I was punched.

"Well, dear Alice, welcome to Mars." the Doctor announced, beaming with pride. "Are you hungry? Because Mars is very well-known for their barbeque chicken. It'll be my treat." His brows then furrowed in the middle of his rambling. "Though, I don't really have any money on me, but I'm sure-"

"Doc," I cut him off, peering around. Maybe I was being paranoid, but this wasn't right. Something was wrong here. "Don't you notice something very off around here?"

"_Hm?_ What?" he blinked surprised, looking to me curiously.

"Look around, doofus," I said with a hint of exasperation. A part of me was panicking now. There was something really weird going on. I grabbed him and turned him around to get a good look around the area we were standing in. "Do you see a single woman or girl walking around? I haven't seen as single female, just males. Doesn't that seem—oh, I don't know—a bit funky to you?"

The Doctor blinked and peered around. "Oh…well, look at that…that is weird…" he muttered, realizing that what I had said was true.

All the people walking about, passing by, were males. Men and boys. No women or girls. Just males.

"I think I've made quite a grave mistake, Alice," the Doctor admitted warily. "It seems the TARDIS took us to 7350, not _7250_, and that's not good. That's actually bit of a problem. Such a problem that we should probably—no—we should _definitely_ go back to the TARDIS."

"Are we in danger?" I asked worriedly, looking up at him. His expression was not comforting.

"Well, you are," he said.

I blinked slowly. "What?"

He opened his mouth to probably explain, but was cut off a couple of men, one looking human and the other…well, not (he was definitely alien with his green skin, two extra arms, and huge eyes), who seemed a tad tipsy, approached us. They were smirking lecherously at us…no, at _me. _

"Oi, man," the human addressed the Doctor even though he was looking at me, his eyes traveling my body up and down. "Where did you get her? She is quite…oh, yeah…she's a good-looking one. Ain't she, Harvey?" The human snickered, patting his companion's—the alien had a very common human name—shoulder.

Harvey laughed, nodding in agreement. "Oh, yeah, definitely, Charlie."

Charlie spoke to the Doctor again, "How much does she cost?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, blinking. Had I heard him correctly?

"Wasn't talking to you, sweet cheeks, I was talking to him," Charlie retorted curtly. He looked to the Doctor. "How much does she cost? I'll buy her off. Promise to give her back in the morning." He smirked at that.

"Hey, I wanna go, too." Harvey interjected.

"All right," Charlie nodded. "How much does she cost for two nights?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, looking very uncomfortable and quite peeved, but he never got to reply as I answered first.

With my fist.

I punched Charlie right square in the jaw and knocked him out cold.

Harvey looked positively flabbergasted and beyond pissed. "Y-You…You bitch!" he bellowed at me.

"You want a piece of me, too, pal?" I growled.

He paled, grabbed his friend, with some difficulty, and starting to run off with his tail between his legs. "J-Just you wait! I-I'm getting the authorities!"

"Good! You get then and I'll tell them how big of assholes you are!" I yelled after him.

The Doctor groaned. "Alice, that was bad, _very_ bad. You shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" I turned my glare on him.

He ran a hand down his face in frustration. "You can't go around punching people."

"He called me a prostitute!" I countered furiously.

"I understand that, but there's a reason why he thought that."

"Other than he's a big scumbag?"

"Yes, but I'll explain that to you later in the TARDIS, but right now, we need to run." he said to me as if was talking to a child.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this, Alice. We need to run. _And now_."

"But-"

"_Now!_"

The Doctor grabbed my hand and broke into a run. I yelped in surprise and began to protest, but had no choice to run, too.

Only we didn't get too far.

"Police! You two stop right there!" shouted a gruff male's voice from behind us.

The Doctor and I froze and exchanged blanched looks.

"Put up your hands and slowly turn around," the same cop ordered.

The Doctor shot me a look that clearly read "Do as they say and follow my lead", which I shot him a hard glare for, but complied. Steadily, the two of us turned around on our heels while raising our hands above our heads. Instantly, we placed on our most innocent smiles. There had to be at least six or seven cops, some human and some not, dressed in police attires—they looked futuristic, but not too far off from the police uniforms I had seen in NYC—and they had guns, pointed at us.

"Is there a problem, officers?" the Doctor asked flippantly.

"You two are under arrest!" one of the cops said angrily.

"Whatever for? We're just visitors." the Doctor said calmly.

"You've brought an illegal alien onto the planet and she assaulted a civilian!"

I opened my mouth to snap, but the Doctor stepped in before I could probably make matters worse, "Oh? Is that all? Well, I've got her papers right her, along with mine. Just wait a tick." he began before beginning to reach into his suit jacket pocket.

"Hold it there! Keep your hands over your head, sir!" the cop, the only one who seemed to be speaking, yelled.

"I'm not reaching for a weapon, I promise. I just need to get our papers." the Doctor reassured gently.

"Keep your hands over your head, sir!"

"But I need to-"

"Handcuff them!" the cop ordered. "Take the girl and take her to the _other_ planet,"—He said that with such disgust—"And take the male to jail."

"What?" the Doctor and I jumped with wide eyes. Dread welled in my chest.

We didn't a get verbal response instead we got a physical one.

In a flash, the Doctor and I were forced faced down onto the ground with a cop on each of us. Roughly, our hands were yanked behind our backs. I winced as my hands were cuffed tightly; it pinched my skin. Then, I was pulled to my feet and picked up by two cops holding me up by my arms.

"Get her out here. Now." the leader—I guess you could say—told the two holding me.

"Yessir," the two answered in unison. They began carrying me, towards the exit of the city.

And that's when it hit me. Panic washed over me. Pure, horrified panic. I broke out in a cold sweat. They were taking me away from the Doctor; we were going to be separated.

I started kicking and screaming, "No! Stop it! Lemme go! Doctor! Doctor!"

The Doctor looked just as scared—it was the first time I had ever seen him scared and it terrified me more so. "No! Let her go! Don't take her! Stop! Don't!" he bellowed, struggling against his own two restrainers.

The cops didn't listen us, they kept carrying me off to God Knows where. We kept screaming and struggling though. The Doctor was becoming smaller and smaller. Tears started to break free and cascade down my cheeks.

"_**Doooooooooooctoooooooor**_!"

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaliiiiiiiiiiiice!**_"

I screamed until I hoarse and struggled until I was sore.

_Doctor…_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please review!<em>


	11. Women Are From Venus

_50 reviews on ten chapters? Holy cow! So excited! Just for that-and cuz I finished it early-I'm posting another chapter as a way to thank you all. ^-^ Hope you all enjoy~!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Tonight, I saw I do OWN Doctor Who. Ten and Eleven? You are mine! Now, heel!_

**_Warning: _**_10th Doctor and OC romance, silliness, crude humor, historical inaccuracies, mild sexual content, cursing, gore, violence, and drug and alcohol references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven: Women Are From Venus<span>**

All I could do was glare.

All I could do was glare at the two males cops, both definitely aliens, as they picked me up my arms again and started to drag me out of the ship.

The cops had taken me on a ship, handcuffed me to a chair on the ship, and taped my mouth shut as they were tired of my screeching and sobbing. And with that, the two of them launched, leaving Mars and taking us up into dark skies of the Milky Way.

They were taking me, against my will, to Venus or so they said.

And that's where we hand landed a few hours later.

And all I could do was glare.

My mouth was taped with what I thought was duct tape, but I was in the future, so it might not have been. Besides, it felt a lot stronger. Either way, that meant I could no longer scream—then again, my throat couldn't permit me to do so any longer since it was so hoarse now.

I had no more tears to cry because I was so furious. Scared, but way more furious.

And my hands were bound, so I couldn't punch anyone. I could kick, but my legs weren't nearly as strong as my fists.

All I could do was glare.

I was beyond pissed.

We had landed a bit a way aways from what looked like a city on Venus. It actually looked a lot like the one Doctor and I had landed in on Mars, but it had a more feminine feeling to it.

And went we entered, I realized there was a very good reason for that.

The city was filled with women and girls. There were no males. Venus was just like Mars, but opposite.

My brows furrowed as the cops and I travelled—and that was the nice way of putting it—through the city; nearly everyone watched us quizzically, nervously, or with disgust as we passed. There was something here—no—there was something wrong with this time period.

One planet was only inhabited by males and the other was only inhabited by females.

That didn't sit well with me. Was this what my future was like? Well, not _my_ future, more like my planet's future was like? To live on sexist planets?

Suddenly, I was shoved causing me to yelp. I landed on my face not-too-gracefully. I groaned pathetically, feeling a fair amount of pain in my nose and rolled onto my back only to come face to face with a woman—of course.

Her face was stern; kind of like Professor McGonagall from _Harry Potter._ She appeared middle-aged and was tall and broad. She was also alien. Her gravely tied back hair was navy blue and it was definitely natural as her eyebrows were the same hue. Her eyes were narrow and violet from behind her glasses. As well, her ears were pointed like an elves. The woman's complexion was fair, very fair and she was adorned clothes that made her look like a very wealthy librarian—was there such a thing?

She looked me over coldly for a moment before addressing the cops. Her eyes turned colder, but tone was icier, "Who's the child? Why did you bring her to me?"

"She came to our planet illegally with a man. She attacked a civilian," one of the cops said. His tone was just as icy as hers.

The room felt very cold. Why was there so much hate in this…where the Hell was I?

I looked around.

I seemed to be in a house. It had the feel of an old-time New York apartment. The furniture looked like it was from the twenties—very retro—as did the flooring, walls, and ceiling. However, the lighting and the electronics, like the TV in the living room—I could see it from where I was, which seemed to be the place's foyer—was very futuristic. The house was dark, but not too dark. The house didn't give off the warmth and security a house should.

"I see," the woman said dully, standing straight. "And why is this my problem?"

"She's a female. I believe that is your jurisdiction, ma'am." It seemed like it taken all of the man's restraint to be respectful to the woman—guess she was important or something.

She sighed deeply. "Fine. Get out," she ordered. The policemen didn't need to be told twice, they left very willingly.

Then, the woman returned her purple gaze to me and she knelt down. She grabbed an end of the tape and tore it off. I cried out in pain as it seriously smart. I glowered at her-friggin' bitch. The woman remained impassive. She stood and called out, "Shayna!"

"Yes, mother!" answered a sweet voice from the second floor.

"Come down here!"

"Yes, mother!"

Soon, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer and then, a girl, a little younger than I, appeared.

She was very pretty, she had angelic appearance to her—in an alien-like way. Shayna had long, baby blue hair that was longer than mine—my reached just a inch or two below my shoulder-blades—and was braided over her slender shoulder. Her eyes were lovely and reminded me of lilacs. The girl's complexion was pale as well, but _far_ paler than her mother's—her skin was like Snow White white. Like her parent, her ears were pointed, but were smaller. She was adorned in a pure, white nightgown.

She looked down at me genuine surprise and a hint of apprehension before turning to her mother. "Yes, mother?"

"Take care of her. Set her up in your bedroom for the night. Keep an eye on her; make sure she doesn't escape." the older female ordered with little to no emotion while speaking to her daughter. Her eyes peered down at me. "I'll deal with you in the morning."

And with that, the woman strolled away, her back perfectly straight.

Shayna looked to me. She bit her lip anxiously; she looked like she was scared to touch me. I mustered the most inviting and reassuring smile I could in my current situation and mood. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I promise." I said kindly. She still didn't look entirely convinced. So I kept talking, "Shayna was it? I'm Alice and I swear, I mean no harm. You can even keep my hands handcuffed if you want? Can you just help me stand and maybe check my nose? Those jerks shoved me kinda hard and I think I'm bleeding."

For a moment, Shayna just stared at me, chewing her lip anxiously. Yet ultimately, she knelt and carefully—and with some difficulty, I might add—gripped underneath my arms and helped me to my feet. She turned me around and fished out a tissue from within her gown sleeve to gently dab my nose.

"Y-You…you are indeed bleeding, but…but it is not broken." she told me very softly. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine—guess she was still cautious around me. "You will probably have some nasty bruising, though."

"Fantastic," I muttered. "Fucking bastards…" She looked startled by my words. I softened and smiled gently again. "Thanks for helping me out, Shayna." I told her graciously.

"You're welcome, uh…Alice?" she inquired at the end.

"That's right, but you can call me Ali. Most people do." I said.

Shayna just nodded and started for the stairs, but stopped after a moment. "Can you walk?"

I was about to say 'yes', but remembering how klutz I was and that I was handcuffed with my hands behind my back, going up stairs was going to be tricky. I laughed nervously, smiling awkwardly at the teen watching me, "Uh…yeah, hahaha, I may need some help."

She stared at me for a moment, but then, hesitantly, she descended the stairs and slowly and gently she took hold of my elbow. The blue-haired girl guided me up the stairs to the house's second floor. She took me down the hallway a little bit; she took me to the fourth door on the right. Shayna pushed opened to the door and allowed me to go in first. I gave her a small nod and stepped in.

Despite her being a different species, Shayna's room kind of reminded me of mine back home—great, I was feeling homesick again. Sure, like the rest of the house, it looked like a bedroom in a fancy, old-time New York City apartment, but it had the same atmosphere that my bedroom did. It felt like a young women's room. There was a TV, though hers was more futuristic and bigger, and music system. She had a twin bed with a handmade quilt. There were pictures hanging on her walls, along with paintings that looked original—I think she painted them herself. Her furniture was dark, but elegant. She even had a few stuffed animals; she even had a teddy bear like I had bad home—again, making me slightly homesick.

"Nice room," I stated, glancing back at her. It hurt a little considering my arms' positions, but I managed.

"Thank you…" she said, gratefully, softly as she closed the door behind her. She bit her lip, twisting and untwisting her delicate fingers. "Um, y-you can sit…if y-you want? While I set up y-your bed?" she stammered, motioning to her bed.

"Sure," I smiled. "Thanks." I sat myself on the edge of her bed.

Nodding, continuing to chew on her cherry red bottom lip, Shayna shuffled to her closet. She made a reach for the folded futon on the top shelf, but since she was so small, she couldn't even brush her fingers against it. She tried and tried then, gave up with a deep frown. In the corner of her eye, she looked to minute, but then quickly looked away. The other female tried to reach for the futon again.

"Do you…want some help?" I offered kindly. She looked to me warily. "Really. I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear." I reassured her.

She hesitated, but then, walked over to me. She reached over to her dresser and picked up a bobby pin. Reaching behind me, she undid the cuffs in mere seconds. My eyebrows shot up in shock. "You don't know how to pick door locks and hotwire cars, do you?" I asked in good-humor.

Shayna actually cracked a smile at that and it did wonders on her face—she was gorgeous. And not only was it a genuine smile, it was a playful one, too. "Perhaps." she almost sang.

"Oh?" I smirked, rubbing my wrists. "I think I'm gonna like you, lil' Shay—can I call you that?"

"Most people do." she grinned.

My smile grew and I stood. "Anyway, thanks for releasing me." I made my way over to her closet and grabbed the futon—I was tall for a girl my age, so it was easy to reach it.

"No problem. I'm small, so there was no way I could reach it. Besides, its heavy and I…" She bit her bottom lip, returning to her normal timid, sheepish demeanor. "Sh-Shouldn't really be handling heavy things…in my um, condition…"

I arched a brow at her from my position on the floor where I was unraveling the plush futon. "Condition?"

I gave her a once over, a real close once over—AKA I tapped into my psychic powers. I examined her aura. It was positively glowing and not in the way that indicated she was happy.

My eyes widened before I beamed as I rose to my booted feet—I was in the clothes I had been wearing when I first met the Doctor. "Are you-?" I pointed to her stomach.

Shayna flushed, but nodded with a tender grin. "About three months along; not even showing yet."

"Oh, my God! Con-"

"No! _Sh! Sh!_"

I blinked, but pressed my lips together. Fearfully, Shayna looked to her bedroom door. We were silent for a few minutes. When we heard nothing, no footsteps or anything, Shayna released a deep of relief. I looked at her bemused.

"Sorry, its just…"

"Your mother doesn't know?"

"No," she shook her head, her blue tresses swishing about her head elegantly.

"You don't want her to know?"

"No,"

"She's going to find out eventually, y'know? Y'know, where you start showing?"

Sighing deeply, sadly, she dropped heavily onto her bed. She pulled her knees to her chest. "I know, but I'm afraid."

"Guess, I can't say I blame ya. No offense, but your mom is kinda scary, but she's still your mother. She might be happy for you." I said, my hands tucked into my gray hoodie's pockets.

"No, she won't be." Shayna argued, shaking her head.

"You don't-" I began to counter.

"Yes, I do." she cut me off firmly.

I blinked, taken aback. She gave me a skeptical look. "You can't honestly tell me you don't understand."

"Well, I've never been pregnant…"

"That's not what I mean. I mean, you don't know the laws around here, do you?"

"What laws?"

"Men are not allowed on this planet. It's strictly prohibited."

I furrowed my brows. "That's…ridiculous. How can men be against the law? That's…impossible."

"That's the law. How do you not know?" she asked, looking at me as if I had grown two heads.

Making a face, I rubbed the back of my neck. I chose my words carefully, "Lets just say, that I'm not from around here."

"Oh…" Shayna was still eyeing me like I was nuts—in a way, I guess I was.

"Either way, how are men not allowed? How do you survive? I mean, I'm not an expert or anything, but I know quite a few girls back home who couldn't stand the thought of not having sex. Not to mention, how can do you reproduce without guys?" I inquired, sounding downright dumbfounded—wouldn't you be?

"We have prostitutes," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Prostitutes?" I said slowly. "Male prostitutes? You have male prostitutes? You pay men to have sex with you just to reproduce?"

"There's no need to sound so skeptical. I don't know where you're from, Ali, but that's how things have been on Venus for years. Since before I was born. Things are like that on Mars, but in reverse." Shayna told me, watching me quizzically.

I scowled then, exhaled deeply, collapsing backwards on my temporary bed. "Well, that…sucks. Loads." I huffed. _This time period certainly take the saying 'Men are from Mars and women are from Venus' way too literally., _I thought irritably. I snapped out of my thoughts when another came to me. I peered to Shayna. "Wait, what does this have to do with you not being able to tell your mother about you being pregnant? Didn't you just get knocked up by a prostitute?"

Shayna looked away.

I stared at her for a while and before I could stop myself, I said, "You broke the law. You fell in love with a man named, Jonathan from Mars and he got you pregnant."

Her eyes widened as she snapped to me. "H-How…How did you know that?" she breathed.

I made a face. Oh, great. I had done it again. I didn't want to explain, but there was no helping it now. Besides, I had vowed to myself to not be ashamed of my physic abilities after the incident in Egypt—not to mention, they seemed to keep popping up randomly without my consent anyway. "Sorry. I'm kinda psychic. I have a tendency to um…I guess, you could say read people's minds, but only small glimpses. I tend to make strange guesses that just happen to turn out right. Sorry if it freaks you out." I explained, flashing her a slightly embarrassed grin.

"It does, but…" Shayna smiled sweetly. "Not as much as I thought it would. There are a few psychics around here. Besides, having someone else know about John and I actually makes me feel a lot better. Its like a weight was lifted off my shoulders." she admitted.

"Oh," I blinked in surprise. I shrugged with a lopsided smile. "You're welcome, then, I guess."

"Well, anyway, its late. We probably should get some sleep. You have a meeting with my mother and Elder counsel tomorrow." Shayna pointed out, grabbing some pillows off her bed and blanket. She handed them to me.

"Oh, fantastic. Sounds like a blast." I grumbled sarcastically, graciously taking the bed items from her. I kicked off my boots and slipped off my jacket and shirt so I was only wearing my white tank top and black leggings.

She giggled, her laughter sounding like hummingbird wings. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Thanks." I flashed her a grin, which she return. That reassured me a little. Though, I still wasn't excited about having a "meeting" with her mother and the Elders—that part really worried me-in the morning.

"Good night, Ali."

"Night, Shay."

She turned off the lights with a clap, so the room was enveloped in darkness. Silence echoed throughout.

And that left me to my thoughts.

I rolled onto my side, sadness, loneliness, and worry taking over, filling up my chest like a great big weight. I was away from the Doctor; we were separated by a planet. He was on a planet where I wasn't allowed and I was on a planet where he wasn't allowed. I scared. I didn't know, I didn't know what was going to happen or if I was ever going to see him again. I sounded pathetic and helpless, but in a way, the Doctor was sort of my lifeline. All this was his world, not mine. He'd know what to do and I couldn't contact him. My phone had no signal and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't connect minds with him; he was too far away. I knew it was sad to depend on someone who I barely knew, but I did depend on the Doctor and I was scared without him around. I had no idea why, but I knew that was how I felt and there was no denying.

But I had to be hopeful, I had to be brave; that's what he'd tell me to be. I had to believe everything would turn out okay. I'd either find a way to the Doctor or the Doctor would come for me and then, we go back to the TARDIS and leave and never come back-hopefully.

I just had to have faith.

Exhaling slowly, I pulled my covers further over me and closed my eyes.

_I'll find my way back to you somehow, Doctor. _That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Mars…<strong>The bed beneath him was terribly uncomfortable and his cell was very hot. He normally didn't feel such, but it was drastically hot, even for him. It wasn't nearly as hot as it was when he was on that spaceship hurtling towards the sun with…

No, no, now was not the time for such things…don't dwell on memories…

Lets just say, it was hot and he had to take off his jackets, loosen his tie, and undo a few buttons of his shirt at the collar.

The Doctor focused his mind on the now, on his current situation.

He was in a jail cell awaiting for his trial with the Mayor of Mars and the Elders tomorrow morning. That was going to be interesting since he had never met the Mayor of Mars and the Mars Elders—another perk of being a Time Lord—but he had wished it wouldn't have been under these kinds of conditions. Nevertheless, the Doctor had faith it would turn out alright. He was a clever man, he'd talk his way out of trouble just like he usually did.

Then, he would get back Alice.

A very tiny frown tugged at the alien's lips as he thought about her, his newest companion as he lied on his cot with his hands behind his head.

Her expression as she was being dragged away was embedded in his brain. He had never seen her so scared or cry. It tugged painfully at his hearts' heartstrings. He had hoped to never see such on the blonde's tanned face or in her light, blue eyes. He had never intended for this all to happen, to put her in danger, but it would turn out okay. The Doctor would get back the dear Alice and everything would be alright.

Okay, he'd scold her for causing trouble—she was bit a troublemaker, that Alice, it seemed—and then, everything would be alright.

Everything would be alright.

_I'll find my way back to you, Alice. Don't you worry._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please review!<em>


	12. Apart

_Chapter Twelve, ya'll! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the support so far-56 reviews so far makes Ray-chan a very happy fanfic author! Anyway, here's the next segment hope you enjoy. We get more of the Doctor's point of view, which is proving to be interesting; since he's a bit of a scatterbrain and so ingenious I tried to present that in my writing. Please, enjoy and please, keep on reviewing!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Maybe if we all gather enough money together, I could end up owning Doctor Who. Maybe?_

**_Warning: _**_10th Doctor and OC romance, silliness, crude humor, cursing, mild sexual content, historical inaccuracies, gore, violence, and alcohol and drug references. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twelve: Apart<span>**

Being a time traveler, the Doctor was used to dealing with ignorant and arrogant people. Thus, the alien, over his many centuries, learned to have the patience of a saint. Besides, every time and planet had their own customs and laws, so one had to be careful how they acted and what they said—no matter how ignorant and arrogant the people of that time and/or planet were.

To make a long story short, the Mayor and Elders of Mars were quite ignorant and arrogant. They kept saying the same thing over and over again about how he brought in an illegal alien and didn't tame the female properly (oh, Alice would've _loved_ to hear such talk), barely allowing the Doctor to get a word in. And being a man, at least in this regeneration, who certainly had a gob, that made him feel quite put-off. If they just let him speak, even for just a minute, to flash his psychic paper every problem would be solved and then, he could get back to Alice and they could leave before anymore trouble could ensue—either Alice would cause more trouble or, like usual, trouble would just catch up with them.

Fortunately, thanks to a ginger-haired young bloke—he was human and appeared to be around Alice's age—sitting in the corner of the council room in the main courthouse, the Doctor managed to finally to speak. The young man turned out to be the Mayor's son so that was why the Elders and the Mayor gave the Doctor permission to speak freely.

The Doctor took the moment very willingly, but not before shooting the lad a grateful smile, which the other male returned with a nod.

The Doctor took a dramatic, deep breath and stood straightening out his thin, brown suit jacket. He flashed his normal cheerful, boyish smile while addressing the group of men, ranging from middle-aged to elderly, sitting behind a long table with dull, dry faces, "All right, you fine gentleman of Mars! I am the Doctor! And it's a pleasure to meet you all!" he exclaimed energetically, clapping his hands.

"The Doctor?" questioned one of the Elders, definitely looking elderly—though, the Doctor was far older than he.

"Yep! That's me! The Doctor!"

"Doctor of what?" asked the Mayor. The mayor was human and was middle-aged. His nose looked a bit like a beak and his eyes were beady yet, by his high cheekbones, one could tell his was somewhat handsome in his youth. His hair was graying and thinning, but was wavy. Finally, his hands were big and strong, the hands of a man who had worked hard labor and worked his way up—he was the Mayor after all.

"Just the Doctor. That's what I'm called. A real doctor in the kitchen, y'know?" The Doctor winked. He fished out his psychic paper like he had been intending to do since last night and held it out to the five men. "See, right there," The Doctor pointed.

The Mayor's brows furrowed suspiciously then, took it from the Converse-wearing alien to get a closer look. He read it out loud, "The Doctor, Head Chef of _Hermes_ on Mercury and Alice Faust, Restaurant Manager."

The Mayor raised his head, looking at the Doctor. "You and your…"companion""—The Doctor had a feeling Alice would punch this man as well for his disdained tone and lack of using her name—"Run a restaurant on Mercury?" he inquired. He sounded suspicious, but the evidence was right in front of him, written officially on the psychic paper—of course he didn't know it was psychic paper.

"That we do~!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "The dear Alice and I came to Mars to hopefully conjure up a new recipe for barbeque chicken. We heard you Martians are well known for such, might as well bring such a delicacy to Mercury. Would be a darn right shame not to. We didn't mean to cause trouble; afraid I didn't enlighten my companion of your laws. I apologize, she's a bit…feisty, I guess you cold say."

"I see," mused the Mayor dully. He turned to the Elders and they all began muttering to one another. Patiently, the Doctor waited with a big, goofy grin on his face.

Ultimately, the males, lining the back in the back of the courtroom, addressed the Doctor. Well, the Mayor addressed the Doctor as he was the top law enforcement on Mars, "Since you and your…"friend""—Oh, yeah, Alice would definitely punch him, too—"Came to my planet with no ill-intentions, you will not be executed."

"Oh, brilliant!"

"However, you shall be punished."

"Oh…"

"Females are not permitted on Mars unless they are a prostitute and unless, she becomes one-"

"She won't. Take my word on that one."

The Mayor shot the Doctor a glare for his constant interruptions. Smiling bashfully, the Doctor mimed zippering his lips and motioning him to continue. The Mayor did so, "The female is not allowed back on this planet and is forbidden to come anywhere near it. As for you, Doctor, your punishment will be to do charity work."

"What?" the Doctor sputtered in shock.

"You are to remain on Mars for the next forty-eight hours,"

"What?"

"Working with my son as a waiter at _Mr. Wong's and Mr. Wilson's Chicken Shack_."

"What?"

"I hardly think that is an unfair punishment, Doctor, do you? I'm even permitting to reside under my room until your punishment is over." the Mayor claimed in a threatening to tone.

The Doctor managed to smile. "Uh, no, of course not!"

"Good. This meeting adjourned." the Mayor grumbled, slamming the gavel down.

The Doctor's smile slightly faltered. He had a feeling Alice wasn't going to have much luck either and most definitely wouldn't take it as well.

…Wait, did this mean he had to wear an apron?

* * *

><p>To say that I was in a foul mood that following day would be a complete and total understatement. I was pissed. No, I was so far beyond pissed, that it wasn't even funny.<p>

My entire morning until early afternoon just went from bad to worse.

First, I woke up with my nose throbbing only to check in the mirror to see that it was swollen and heavily bruised—there was even bruising a bit around my eyes. Next, I didn't have my tote bag, so I didn't have my make-up bag, which meant I didn't have any cover up to at least _try_ to cover up what made me looked like I got mugged. After that, I didn't even get to have breakfast because Shayna had to prepare me for my meeting with her mother, who apparently, was the Mayor of Venus—AKA the Big-Cahoona—and the Venus Elders as she said if I was dressed properly and respectively, they'd go easier on me and that meant I had to wear a fancy, lacey dress that was way too small considering Shayna had no boobs and hips and was short and I was the opposite. Then, my meeting, which turned out to be more like a trial, turned out to be tedious and completely aggravating as I was barely able to get a word in. If it hadn't been for Shayna, I wouldn't have been able to speak at all. Though, I pretty much only got to say that the Doctor and I were just mere travelers from Earth and just happened to pass by Mars to get a fuel change for our spaceship only to get accidentally caught up in trouble. Afterwards, I was sentenced a punishment and it was a seriously shitty one. I wasn't permitted to see the Doctor for the next forty-eight hours and in that time, I had work in a boutique clothing shop with Shayna—that was pretty much the only upside to the entire thing.

So long story short, my day officially sucked. I was really hoping the Doctor was having a better day than I.

I frowned deeply. Just thinking about the Doctor just made my mood worse.

"Do you not remember where those go?" Shayna's soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked stupidly.

Her brows furrowed, searching my face in concern. "Do you not remember where those go?" The pointed-eared girl motioned to really expensive and really ugly gowns I held folded in my arms.

"Oh," I gazed down at them then, up at her and flashed an embarrassed smile. "No, sorry. I guess, I kinda spaced out when Mrs. Ollie told me where to put everything."

Mrs. Ollie was the owner of the boutique clothing shop that Shayna was employed at and that I was punished to work in. Some things were nice and some things weren't, but all were expensive—though, the money was in credits, which I didn't know how much a credit in dollars or Euros. Mrs. Ollie looked like a crotchety old woman with her severe hair and sharp eyes, but she was actually a pretty nice woman. The other employees, aside from Shayna, were the crotchety ones; they were really stuck-up for a bunch of chicks, which wore the same exact atrocious-looking blouses and skits we all had to wear.

Shayna smiled sweetly at me. "Come on, Ali, I'll show you." she offered kindly.

She placed aside the high-heels she was holding on their proper display table and motioned me to follow her through the shoe section to the boutique. I followed her to the evening-wear section. She pointed to a specific rack where there similar dresses in various colors.

"Thanks, Shay," I said gratefully. "I feel like I would've been standing there forever daydreaming looking like a space-cadet if it hadn't been for you."

"No problem," she giggled. She turned to start folding some sleeveless cocktail dresses on a different table; I choose to help her. "What were you thinking so deeply about, may I ask?" she said.

"Oh," I bit my lips and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "Nothing really."

"Really? You looked too upset for it to just be nothing."

She certainly was a perceptive one. There was no point in lying.

"I was thinking about the guy I came with."

"The Doctor?"

"Yep, that's him."

"You must miss him greatly." Shayna said gently, sympathetically.

I sadly smiled with a nod, pausing in folding a blue dress with a flowing skirt—quite actually, I'd want it if it wasn't so expensive and I knew how money worked around here. "Surprisingly, yeah. I miss him a lot." I admitted.

"Surprisingly?" the young woman queried, cutely cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I've only known him for a few days." I confessed albeit hesitantly, blushing very slightly.

"Really?" Her light blue eyebrows shot up in astonishment. She stood straight from placing a garment on one of the lower shelves.

"Yeah, really," I gave a nod with a light laugh.

"Wow, must've been at love at first sight then, like John and I."

"Aww, you and John were love at—wait…the Doctor and I aren't in love."

Shayna looked surprised again. "He's not your lover?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks—why did everyone ask that? "No," I shook my head. "We're just friends."

"Then, are you in love with him?" she said with quizzically furrowed brows.

I blushed harder out of sheer embarrassment, but I laughed out of amusement. "No, no, no," I shook my head, the long, ash blonde tresses swishing about in my ponytails. "I barely know the guy. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's an attractive guy and is so friggin' smart it's not even funny and has such a magnificent and contagious personality, but I'm not attracted to him, let alone in love with him. Besides, even if I was, he is so far beyond me, so way out of my league. He's a sweetheart, but we're just friends." I claimed, smoothing my bangs from my face.

Shayna smirked, giving me a look. She nudged me with her elbow. "Are you sure you're not in love with him? You most certainly sound it." she teased.

I gave her a light push while laughing. "Oh, shuddap, Shay! We're just friends and I miss him, that's all! Don't be such a brat!"

The shorter and younger female laughed as well. "Suuuuuuure, whatever you say, Ali!"

"Will you two either lower you voices or shut up?" snapped a voice from behind us. It was one of the snobby girls who worked here, too; she was glaring at us.

"Sorry," Shayna and I apologized to her face. She just huffed and strutted off. When she was gone, Shayna and I rolled our eyes and muttering under our breaths at the same time, "Bitch." That caused us both to giggle, but we made sure to keep it low.

"Anyway," I began once we calmed down. I moved to placing a couple of shelves on a tall shelf. "Tell me about your man." I whispered, my voice kind and eager.

Shayna beamed.

* * *

><p>Yep, he had to wear an apron. That and a bowtie—he hated bowties, too formal, too constricting. The Doctor had to remove his clothing as he had to wear the restaurant's uniforms for the waiters, which contain of stiff black slacks, a stiff white collared shirt, a slim black vest, and black bowtie. The outfit came with well-polished black shoes, but if he had to wear a bowtie then, he was going to wear his trainers.<p>

There was no way he wasn't going to wear his trainers.

No way.

No, sir.

No how.

Nuh-uh, girlfriend.

Oh, no, those words didn't sound right. Too human, too American, too girly. Alice didn't even talk like that. Though, she did say "Oh, my God" a lot.

The Doctor sighed deeply and ran a hand through his thick, messy hair, which had to be more tamed then usual—much to his dismay.

Alice.

Dear Alice.

This wasn't exactly the kind of Wonderland he had intended to take her to. Then again, this wasn't exactly his cup of tea either. He really hated bowties.

He was sure she was safe as she was on a planet where only females were permitted, but they probably had to punish her and that probably didn't make her experience on this trip any better than when it first began. Then again, if she hadn't punched that man and listened to him to run…Oh, no, pointing fingers wasn't going to do anyone any good.

The Doctor supposed that punching people who disrespected her was just part of her personality. She did seem the type. She was usually a very kind and calm and clever girl with a good head on her shoulders, but she had fire. The kind of fire that only ignited if people were rude to her or others, she stood up for herself and those who couldn't stand up for themselves. Maybe not in the most rational way, but she was young; she was a good girl either way. But she was probably scared, all by herself, on a strange planet in a strange time. She was a strong girl and brave, but it was clear she didn't like being left alone—he couldn't say he entirely blamed her. Thus, she was probably scared, even if it was just a little bit. The Time Lord had tried contacting her telepathically a few times to reassure her, make sure she was okay, and tell her he was okay, but he could feel it not reaching her, probably just mere whispers and her psychic abilities were nowhere strong enough or trained enough to make contact with him, especially not with a whole planet between them.

He had warned her that things could get a bit sticky with-oh, such an understatement coming from him—but she chose to come. She more than willingly came along with him looking like her dream come true was coming true, like a child in Disney World.

Oh, wait until she saw Disney World in three hundred years from her time. She'd probably adore it, saying "Oh, My God" over and over while jumping up and down joyously. He made a mental note to take her there.

He frowned again.

He was doing it again. He was expecting her to stay. He shouldn't jump to such conclusions, he would only…

_No!_ No sad thoughts! Not now! Bad! Bad Time Lord!

Alice said she was going to stay. She wanted to learn more things about him and about herself, and that meant she wanted to continue to traveling with him. That was what he had to focus on. That, and rescuing her, and getting them back to the TARDIS, and…and getting rid of the bloody, forsaken tie they were making them wear!

"If those aren't the faces of a man thinking about a woman then I don't know what is." an amused male's voice cut through the Doctor's thoughts.

Blinking rapidly, the Doctor focused his brown eyes to see the Mayor's son—he still hadn't caught the lad's name—watching him with sheer amusement in his eyes dressed in the same waiter outfit.

The Doctor looked around briefly.

Oh, yes, that's right. He was in the restaurant's kitchen waiting to have a few orders filled by the chefs in order to serve them—in an apron and bowtie, how horrible. Apparently, the Mayor's son was waiting for the same, otherwise he wouldn't be in the kitchen.

No waiters allowed in the kitchen unless they're getting orders.

So many rules. He didn't particularly like rules.

"Who's the girl? Miss. Faust? The girl you came to Mars with him?" the Mayor's son asked.

"Hm? What?" the Doctor asked politely, returning his attention back to the shorter, _much_ younger male.

"Who you were thinking so intently about? The girl you came to Mars with? Miss. Faust? The Manager of the restaurant you work in? Was she the one you were thinking about?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose I was."

"You suppose?" The young chuckled, making him looking quite boyish. He already had a baby face and big, bright green eyes and slightly rosy cheeks—cute fellow—so his laughter and smile made him seem even youthful and lively. "You don't have to be shy."

"Shy?" Him? The Doctor? Shy? Him? Oh, not, not ever. No.

"Yeah, you can tell me you were thinking about your girl. Just between you and me." The boy lowered his voice to almost a near whisper. His tone was light, but his eyes looked wary as he spoke. "I mean, I know how it feels to think about the one you love."

"Oh," He smiled, shaking his head. "We're not together, at least not in that way. We just travel together. She's brilliant, very brilliant, but we're not together."

The Mayor's son didn't look convinced as he cheekily smirked. "All right. Be shy."

"I'm not-"

"Anyway, Sid's been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. He's got your order ready."

"Oh!" The Doctor jumped and beamed. "Right! Molto bene!" He took the food from the chef and placed it on his tray or at least he placed as many plates on the tray as he could—the people who ordered the food certainly order a lot. He wouldn't be able to take it all at once.

Thankfully, since his food wasn't ready, the Mayor's son stepped up. "Need a hand?" he said with a great, big smile.

"Yes, thank you very much!" the Doctor smiled just the same. They started out of the kitchen with their full trays. "Thank you…um, I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name. What was it again?"

"Jonathan or just John. John Smith." the young man said.

If possible, the Doctor's grin grew, turning roguish. "John Smith, eh? Very good name."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." John said a bit awkwardly, but with a smile.

They exited the kitchen and into the restaurant, which was bustling with people. Animated talking, eating, and the clinking of silverware resounded in the Doctor's eats. Waiters dressed like him moved this way and that, taking orders, delivering food, and so on. Various aromas ensnared his nose, but mostly barbeque chicken.

The two men delivered the Doctor's table their food. That was before they turned to stroll back to the kitchen, sauntering through tables, chairs, and people.

"So you mentioned a lady friend?" questioned the Doctor in a whisper just like John had done so earlier.

John blushed, but looked proud and giddy. "Yes," he nodded then, gave him a quick firm look. "But she is not a prostitute. My Shayna is too classy for that. Much too classy."

"Oh, yes, of course." agreed the Doctor with a sincere smile. "How about you tell me about her? Will certainly make time go by quickly until I can take off this bloody bowtie."

John laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please, review!<em>


	13. Romeo and Juliet in Space

_Hey, kiddies! Ray-chan here with a new chapter! Sorry, I haven't answered any messages or reviews or updated in the past few days, but I've been very busy. However, I finally managed to finish up this chapter and hopefully, I'll finish chapter fourteen before I go on vacation. Anyway, thank you all for your support thus far, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. ^-^ Hope you enjoy this chapter~! If you do, please review!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ ...Maybe I do own Doctor Who or maybe I don't. You decide!_

**_Warning: _**_10th Doctor and OC romance, silliness, historical inaccuracies, cursing, crude humor, mild sexual content, gore, violence, and alcohol and drug references. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirteen: Romeo and Juliet in Space<span>**

"Are you two planning on getting married?" I asked the female walking alongside me as we made our way up the path towards her house. We had just got off work, which had ended a lot sooner than I thought thanks to Shayna talking about her beloved John—I had felt like I was at a sleepover back in middle school or high school talking about boys.

Shayna's alabaster cheeks turned bright red, brightening up her light purple eyes. "Well, John hasn't exactly proposed, but we have spoken about it." she said with a sheepish and positively glowing smile on her bright red lips.

"Awwww, you want a big or small one?" I didn't have any friends that were getting married just yet—I knew a few who wanted to, but it wasn't legal.

Her smile faltered as she unlocked the front door of her house. "Oh, well…" She quickly changed the subject much to my surprise. "Do you want to meet him?"

Before I could reply, a rough and cold female's voice interjected, "Meet who?"

Shayna and I jumped and whipped around to see a girl, who shared quite a few of same facial features as Shayna, but stricter and older—she was probably in her mid-twenties—standing there. She was watching us with her hawk-like eyes and her red lips pressed in a firm line while leaning against the railing of the foyer's staircase.

"Meet who, Shayna?" repeated the older, more muscular female.

"Uh, Ali," Shayna turned to me. She was normal a timid person, but she seemed like she had no confidence or resolve at the moment—maybe she was scared of this girl. "This is my older sister, Olene. Olene, this is the girl mother took for a couple of days; I'm sure you've heard."

Olene turned her eyes, matching her mother's, to look at me. "Yes, I've heard. You were traveling with a man, weren't you? Went to Mars?" she asked, her voice low and detached.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Alice Faust. Nice to meet you." I gave a polite nod—this chick didn't rub me the right way.

"I can't say I agree with you fraternizing with a man, but I do give you kudos for punching one out."

"Um…thanks?"

"Anyway, meet who, Shayna?" Olene asked her sibling again.

Shayna seemed to shrink back and fumbled anxiously with her fingers as she tried up to come up with a good lie. She seemed more scared and intimidated by her sister than of her mother—oh, yeah, this Olene chick was definitely someone I had to keep a close eye on. I watched her for a moment before stepping in, "A guy at the brothel caught my eye and she offered to introduce me in case I wanted to—y'know—have a lil' fun." I said boldly with an impish smirk.

Olene looked between us with her cold eyes. "Is that true, Shayna?"

"Y-Yes," Shayna nodded quickly. "Geoffrey. She wants to meet Geoffrey."

Geoffrey must've been a real person because Olene seemed convinced—though it was hard to tell with her emotionless, stony face. "I see. Well, whatever. I'm making dinner. It'll be ready by six, so be down here six sharp or you're not getting food," she said dully.

"Y-Yes, Sister." Shayna nodded before grabbing my elbow and nearly dragging me to her room.

When the door of her bedroom was shut securely behind us, I stated, "Wow. Your sister is a bitch." I quickly added, just in case, "No offense."

Shayna returned to normal and giggled. "No, no offense at all. She can be quite…"

"Bitchy?" I offered. Shayna seemed to have a spark of spunk in her, but it was obvious she didn't curse all that often.

"Yes," She laughed. "Bitchy is a good way of putting it. A very good way. Olene is the Chief of Police on Venus, so she takes her job _very_ seriously. She gets much more cross than our mother when it comes to the laws."

"I guess telling your sister your knocked up and about your beau would be a bad idea?" I joked.

Shayna tried to laugh, but she probably even knew how fake it sounded as she took off her jacket and placed it on the back of her desk chair. "My mother would just simply disinherit me and banish me from Venus, but Olene would just simply kill me."

"Oh…" My smile dropped. What the Hell was wrong with these planets? No men or no women. Banishing your children. Killing your siblings. Prostitution being the only way to reproduce. I mean, Earth was no prize, but Venus and Mars were fifty kinds of screwed up.

"Yeah…" she murmured softly.

After that, an awkward silence fell, but thankfully, not for long as Shayna beamed widely and asked, "So do you want to meet John?"

I grinned. "Definitely." Then, my brows furrowed puzzled. "Wait, how? Its not like we can go to Mars right now to go visit him or anything, the Wicked Witch downstairs will bite our heads off if we miss dinner to see your man." I pointed out.

This time when the blue-haired girl laughed it was genuine. "I meant we could call him. Video chat on my TV." She pointed to her large, flat screen TV on the wall beside her bed. "He should be off work at this point, so he should pick up."

"Oh. Okay, but are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It'll be okay. Olene gets very engrossed when it comes to cooking and my mother won't be home for another hour or two. I want you two to meet; he'll like you. Besides, I was meaning to call him up today anyway and arrange a meeting in person, which we do every few weeks; I want to show him the first ultrasound of our baby."

I smiled at that. "Okay, then. Lets call up Mr. Prince Charming."

Giggling with a nod, Shayna moved over to her TV and starting pressing a bunch of numbers on a small pad connected to the monitor. We waited for a few moments while the TV turned on and there was some sort of dial tone. Then, a young appeared on the screen.

His hair was longish and red with light waves to it. The red of his hair and the paleness of his skin—though darker than Shayna's—made his baby blue eyes stand out brightly. He had a baby face, but he seemed to be my age. He seemed to be a little on the scrawny side, but had a fair amount of muscle in his arms and shoulders. The male was actually quite adorable. He sort of reminded me of Ron Weasley from _Harry Potter_ or possibly one of the twins.

"Hey, love," John greeted, his cute grin reaching his eyes that were twinkling.

Shayna's cheeks became brightly flushed as she smiled. "Hi, darling. I missed you."

"I've missed you as well."

"How was work?"

"Not as bad as usual. We have a new guy, who made it fun today."

"_Awww, thank you~!_" I heard an oddly familiar male's voice say graciously and energetically from off screen. My brows furrowed. I knew that voice. I knew that voice really well, but it couldn't have been, could it?

"You're wel-" John paused as he peered over his shoulder to whoever else was in his room only for his eyes to widen. "Hey! Doctor! What are you doing to my stereo? Stop it! Don't take it apart!"

"_What? I won't set in on fire, I promise. Or I'll try not to…_"

My heart leapt upon hearing the name John had said. Now, I completely recognized the voice. It was the Doctor. My Doctor.

I quickly stood beside Shayna, so I appeared in the screen. "Doctor!" I called eagerly.

Suddenly, his head appeared on the screen with an adorably surprised and curious face; it was only amplified because of the thick-rimmed glasses he was wearing. He blinked quickly before beaming. "Alice! Dear Alice!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

My smile grew almost to the point where it hurt and I felt tears well the corners of my eyes. However, I quickly swallowed the urge to cry. There was no need to be so emotional. Silly me. I kept on smiling, though. "I'm so glad you're okay, Doc." I said, finding that my voice was shaky with emotion—Oh, God, something was wrong with me.

He appeared completely in the screen, holding his sonic screwdriver and he was smiling just as widely as I was. "I'm glad you are as well, Alice. Though," His brows then, furrowed as he came closer to the screen. "What in the world did you do to your face? It's very bruised and swollen. Like Rudolf! Though…minus the bruising of course…"

I made a face, covering my nose feeling very self-conscious. "Yeah, don't remind me…"

"Wait, _that's_ Alice/the Doctor?" asked Shayna and John in unison, each pointing to the screen at the Doctor and I.

"Oh, yeah. Shayna, meet the Doctor. Doctor, this is Shayna, John's girlfriend. And John, I'm Alice Faust, but you can call me Ali." I introduced everyone with a light, nervous laugh. Talk about a slightly awkward moment.

There came a simultaneous "Nice to meet you" from the others, all polite and kind.

"Uh, anyway," John cleared his throat and addressed his beloved, "I want to see you, Shay."

"I want to see you, too, sweetie. I have a surprise for you." Shayna said, speaking in a gentle voice.

"Tonight then?"

"Tonight?"

"Midnight, your time. Do you think you can sneak out?"

Shayna bit her lip for a moment, looking pensive. "I think so…" Then, she gave a confident nod. "No, I know I can. Usual place?"

"Of course." the redhead smiled. "And bring Alice. I'll bring the Doctor. The two of them should see each other, too."

Shayna concurred happily, "I was just going to suggest that."

The Doctor and I beamed. "Thank you!" we said in unison, sounding fairly relieved—maybe I more than him.

"All right then, its settled." John said jovially. "We'll see you ladies tonight."

"Yep," we nodded.

"Until then. See you later. Love you, Shayna."

"I love you, too, John. See you."

The Doctor and I weren't nearly as romantic—why would we be? We just smiled at each other and gave one another a mutual nod of understanding—we'd see each other soon.

With that, both ends hung up and just in time because Shayna's clock on her nightstand read that it was almost six. We flashed each other a smile then, headed downstairs, both of us in excellent moods.

* * *

><p>Even though it was bad to say, it wasn't my first time sneaking out of the house. Back in my "rebellious phase", I'd sneak out of my house all the time and go down to the shore of Mystic with my friends to swim and such in the middle of the night. Naturally, I grew up so there was no need to sneak out anymore; I just had to tell or write a note my grandmother where I was going.<p>

Nevertheless, the thrill of sneaking out clearly had the same effect on me as Shayna and I stealthily and silently snuck out of her house. A couple of times, we had to pause and hide because we had heard the slightest noise of movement before continuing on our way. Before I knew it, we made it outside and crept through the city to the outskirts. Then, Shayna led me to what looked like a giant parking lot for spaceships.

I was about to ask her if she had her own ship, but stopped when I noticed her hop into a random, tiny ship—it looked like it couldn't fit too many people—and start to…I guess hotwire it? I wasn't an expert, especially with spaceships, but that's what it looked like. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched her work.

Soon, I heard the ship purr to life and the purple-eyed girl, who was smirking triumphantly, motioned me to get inside. I jumped up and got in the passenger seat beside her on the ship. We closed the doors and then, we took off.

Like the ride from Mars, the trip took a few hours, but not as many. That was mostly because we didn't land on a planet. We were making our way to a ship that was parked in the middle of space. The ship wasn't large, but it was bigger than the one Shayna and I were in.

Shayna flipped a switch and grabbed the walkie-talkie from the consoles. She pressed the button and spoke eagerly, "John. This is Shayna and Ali. Do you read me? Over."

Another voice, belonging to John, came on the other end, "_John and the Doctor here. I read you. Over._"

"We're very close. Open the connecting hatch, please. Over."

"_Rodger. Over._"

Shayna flashed me a smile, which I returned, and she flew us over to the other ship as it what looked like a ship-shaped hole opened. We drove into it with a loud, technological 'click'. Shayna turned off the engines, shot up from her seat, grabbed my hand and excitedly dragged me out of the ship. I just allowed her to do, laughing—guess someone wanted to see her Baby Daddy.

We entered what appeared to be the control room to come face to face with John and the Doctor, who were waiting for us with big warm grins on.

My legs moved on their own and I instantly threw myself at the Doctor, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckled and lifted me, swinging me a little. I buried my face in his shoulder, tightening my grip around his neck. I shakily breathed in his familiar scent—I discovered recently that he smelled of metal, bananas, aftershave, and what I assumed, if it had a smell, what the never-ending universe smelled like—and smiled softly, feeling joyful tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

I was getting emotional again, but I didn't care. My face was hidden and I was with the Doctor again.

I had only seen him a few hours ago and I had seen him nearly two days ago, such short amounts of time, but oddly, now, seeing him face to face and standing in his warm, lanky, safe arms, it had felt like forever since I had seen him last. I had missed him, truly missed him, more than I had thought I did. I had had faith that everything would turn out okay because the Doctor just seemed to find a way to make everything be so, but that small doubtful voice in my head had kept whispering to me that I might never seen the Doctor again. That had terrified me, terrified me to my very being. He had brought me into this world and he was my only way out, he was my lifeline, my lifeboat. I was a strong and independent girl, but I had felt truly lonely without him. Sure, I had Shayna, but I didn't belong in her time or on her planet, I felt out of place. The Doctor was where I belonged; I didn't feel as lonely when I was with him. As pathetic as it sounded, and God did sound pathetic considering the sort amount of time I had known him, I needed the Doctor. Thus, being away from him maybe me feel so…so scared and lonely.

But now I was with him again and I didn't want to let go.

"It's okay now, Alice. I'm here, I'm here," the Doctor whispered to me, rubbing my back soothingly. He must've felt how my body was trembling slightly.

"I missed you." I breathed shakily, trying very hard not to cry.

He chuckled good-naturedly. "I missed you, too." He sounded so sincere.

"Are you two sure you're not together?" asked a teasing male's voice.

Jumping slightly, startled, the Doctor and I pulled away to see John and Shayna watching us with amused smirks. The Doctor and I exchanged looks then, to the couple to say in unison, "We're not together."

They didn't look convinced, still smirking at us so I changed the subject, "Don't you have something to show John, Shay?"

"Oh!" She jumped, a look of realization crossing her angelic face. Facing her dearest, Shayna fished in her dress pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and showed John, who had been watching her expectantly, with a large, brilliant smile on. "Look, honey! It's the first ultrasound of our baby!"

"Th-The first ultrasound?" blinked John, taken aback. "Of o-our baby?"

She nodded excitedly. She pointed to a white smudgy, blur on the picture. "There. Right there. See?"

He stared at it long and hard with his blue eyes—darker than mine—before smiled widely, tears welling in them. "That's our baby…" he breathed, steadily taking the picture from her. She nodded, starting to tear up herself. "Doctor, come look." John said.

Smiling, the Doctor did so. He smile just grew as he gazed down at the picture before turning to the happy parents, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you," they say in joyous unison.

John peered down at Shayna, wrapping an arm around her. "I wish I could've been there with you to see it firsthand," he said, sounding almost sad.

"That's alright. We'll eventually have enough money to leave our parents and live on a nice little planet where we can get married, and you'll be able to come with me to the doctor all the time. We'll be a real family." Shayna reassured.

That brought a smile to John's face, but a frown to mine.

I grabbed the Doctor's hand, grabbing his attention, and jerked my head to another part of the ship. "Lets give the lovebirds some privacy." I mouthed.

He didn't argue and he allowed me to pull him along.

When I assumed we were out of earshot of John and Shayna, I faced the Doctor. "First," I punched him hard in the arm.

"_Ow!_ What was that for?" he whined, rubbing where I had hit.

"That's for taking to me to a planet where I wasn't allow promptly getting me arrested and sent to a different planet with two asshole cops, who messed up my face." I scolded.

"I didn't know! My original plan had been to take you to 7250! It was the TARDIS' fault that sent us to a different time!" he cried defensively.

"Oh, yeah, blame the spaceship." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"What? It was her fault!"

"Don't you have something on the TARDIS that tells when and where you've landed?"

The Doctor bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, yes, but-"

"Ah ha!" I accused, jabbing my index into his chest.

"But it wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed, holding up hands defensively.

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes before smiling. "All right. You're forgiven."

"Wait," he blinked. "That's it?"

"Yep! It's not like I was really mad or anything. I just wanted to see you squirm a lil', consider it punishment." I said smirking with a shrug of my shoulders.

The Doctor opened his mouth a couple times before closing it again and again. Then, he pouted childishly. "You are mean, Alice Faust."

"No," I giggled. "Just sadistic." He continued to pout, so I reached up and affectionately pinched his cheek. "C'mon, gimme a smile. Turn that frown upside, my dear Mad Hatter. Smile~!"

The Doctor did smile, which warmed me inside. It felt forever since I had seen that smile and it made me realize how much I cherished it. His smile was the brightest thing I had ever seen and it was something that should constantly be on his handsome mug.

"Anyway," I began. "There's a second part to what I wanted to say to you."

"Oh? Go on. Wait, you're not going to hit me again, are you?"

"No, promise."

"All right then! Carry on, Alice!"

I glanced to where Shayna and John were. I could see them, but couldn't hear them, though they looked very engrossed in whatever they were discussing as they stared lovingly and longingly at each other. It broke and warmed my heart to watch them. They were a wonderful couple, wonderful people, but their relationship was so tragic, kind of like _Romeo and Juliet_—not to sound clichéd or anything.

I turned back to the Doctor. "We have to do something." I claimed.

"Do something? About?" he blinked.

"Them," I motioned to John and Shayna. "These laws on their planets...they're…they're messed up. I'm not an expert or anything, maybe I'm just a romantic at heart, but love is something to be celebrated, not hidden. They shouldn't have to run away in order to be married or have a child. They should be happy to tell their families, their friends, not scared. What kind of a life is that? Not only for them, but for their baby, too. And they're probably not the only ones. There might be others like them, who have loves on Mars or Venus, but cannot say, cannot show because they're afraid of being banished or executed or…or whatever. That's not right, that's not right at all. We have to do something." I explained.

The Doctor frowned and ran a slowly hand through his hair. "We can't."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean "we can't"?"

"Because we simply can't, Alice. These are this era's laws. This is just how things are and will be for another hundred years then, the laws change after there's a war because a female child gets killed by a man during importation of the baby to Venus from Mars. It was accident, but the fact still remains."

"So that's it? This stupidity has to go on for another hundred years until an innocent infant gets murdered?"

"Yes, precisely."

"That's bullshit!" I snapped. "We should do something!"

"_No_, Alice. Laws are laws and we have to respect that. This is how things are and how things will stay until then. We cannot change it. It's a part of history," he said, his voice low—it was apparent he was becoming frustrated with me.

"Why not?" I huffed. "You're a Time Lord, aren't you? Can't you change things or something? Having women and men being treated like this, is ridiculous! It's sexist! This isn't right! A baby has to be sacrificed, along with the lives during the war, just for it to change? That's fucked up! We need to change it!"

"That's not how things work! Certain things cannot be changed and certain things can, this is one of those things that cannot be changed!"

"Who says?"

"I say! You said it, Alice, I am a Time Lord and this is how I see things! This is how I see everything! That is a curse of the Time Lord and that is just how things are!"

"Well, I hate it!" I yelled.

"And you think I don't?" he yelled right back at me.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I found I could not.

I fell silent and hung my head, clenching my fists at my sides. Tears threatened to fall as they stung the corners of my eyes. This was wrong, terribly wrong. What was I supposed to do? I did and didn't understand the Doctor words. Was this really what it meant to be a Time Lord? To see people suffer even though you can change it, but can't because its part of history? Why was that placed upon a Time Lord? Placed upon the Doctor? What kind of race permitted such, had to be burdened with such? I didn't understand and a part of me wanted to understand and another, didn't. Clearly, the Doctor hated it, he hated such a burden—who wouldn't? It was evident in his voice; I could hear the pain and agony echoing in it and it broke my heart.

Biting down on my bottom lip, hard, I reached out and grabbed the bottom of his suit jacket. "It's n-not f-fair…" I muttered, choking back the need to cry. "This is all like _Romeo and Juliet_. I-I j-just don't want them to end up like th-that. I'm s-sorry…I'm sorry I-I y-yelled, but it's j-just…its wrong. It's n-not f-fair…it's not…"

"I know," the Doctor sighed, his voice softer, but still lamented. "I know." It sounded like he more than just knew. His burden weighed heavily down on him. I didn't know his past, but I knew it killed him and clearly the curses—though, I only of one from this conversation—of a Time Lord was part of that. That killed me. I didn't know anything about anything, but I wanted to and I wanted to comfort him, heal him. And yelling at him out of ignorance and anger didn't make him feel any better; I was being a stupid, naïve child.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, gazing up at him. The tears fell. "I'm r-really, really sorry."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I know. It's fine, it's fine." he murmured, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

It didn't feel like it was fine. All of this was so screwed up. How could it be fine? But I said nothing more, I just held onto him, crying, and held he held me right back, his face buried in my hair.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please review!<em>


	14. The Last Strike

_Hi, everybody! I'm back from ALL of my vacations; I had like three in a row-first the Bahamas, then Baltimore, Maryland for an anime convention, and finally Portland, Oregon to visit a friend. Thus, I apologize for the over a month-late update. Sorry, a hundred times over. Thank you so much for the patience and the support and sorry that this is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews; seeing that I have 71 reviews on the first thirteen chapters is absolutely amazing to me. Well, anyway, enjoy! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so look out for that when its released! Thankies! Lots of love!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do NOT own Doctor Who, but its nice to dream._

**_Warning: _**_10th Doctor and OC romance, silliness, crude humor, cursing, mild sexual content, violence, gore, some historical inaccuracies, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fourteen: The Last Strike<span>**

By the time I had calmed down, Shayna had announced that it was time for us to leave for Venus. Thus, everyone said their goodbyes: Shayna and John hugged and kissed each other, Shayna politely bided the Doctor a farewell, I did the same with John, and the Doctor and I hugged tightly, promising that we'd see each other again. Then, Shayna and I made our leave, but not without me giving the Doctor one last glance back over my shoulder.

It pained me to leave him again; fear steadily welled in my chest, especially when I looked at his eyes. He was smiling, his usual smile that I was slowly realizing hid certain things, but was also quite genuine, but his eyes revealed how he was truly feeling.

I wasn't permanently leaving him—at least I had hoped not—but it was clear that he didn't enjoy me turning my back on him and departing.

How many times had he seen people he cared about walk away from him, metaphorically and literally? How many times had he been left behind, metaphorically and literally? How many years had he suffered such things?

The Doctor was a hard man to read, but it was easy to see something in another when you had experienced it yourself.

But I had to be strong, we both had to be strong. We'd see each other again, we had to have faith. Everything would turn out all right. It would all be okay.

So why did I have a bad feeling?

Shayna and I boarded our ship and then, after the pushing and pulling of some buttons and levers, we were off towards Venus.

The flight was silent. Somberly silent. My newfound friend and I were left to our own thoughts. Unfortunately, my thoughts were slowly being clouded by a growing throb in my head and the growing churning of my stomach. My ailments grew stronger and stronger the closer and closer we got to our destination.

I had a bad feeling. A _very_ bad feeling. I felt so very sick. I sensed danger, great danger.

Before I knew it, we had parked, but I was in so much pain and felt so nauseated that I knew whatever danger awaited us was close. Shayne started to get out and I tried to tell her not to, but when I opened my mouth, I had to quickly snap it shut before I vomited. I shakily reached out for her, but it was futile. She got out.

And that's when I heard it. Sounds I'd never forget for as long as I lived. Horrible yells followed ear-shattering gunshots. Those were followed by bloodcurdling screams then, deafening silence. My heart sank.

As briskly as I could, considering, I got out of the ship. I stumbled a little, but regained my footing and raced around the spaceship only for my breath to catch in my throat and my heart drop to my stomach.

Shayna was lying, faced down, in a pool of her own blood coming from what I assumed what her stomach. Olene was standing a few feet away with a maliciously venomous expression and futuristic gun raised. Behind her were a couple of other female police officers, all armed. I screamed Shayna's name, running towards her.

Suddenly, hot, searing pain exploded in my left shoulder making me cry out and fall to my knees.

I grasped at it feeling warm wetness seep through my clothes through my fingers.

_Blood._

Blood gushed from a gaping hole in my shoulder. I had been shot.

Olene had shot me.

She smirked, saying cruel words I could not hear as my world became blurry. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. She and the other police turned and left leaving Shayna, if she wasn't already, and I to die.

My vision was fading and I was growing weak as more a blood oozed from my wound; I could feel it streaming down my arm to my fingers and down my side. But, no, I had to stay conscious. I _had_ to. I had to get Shayna and myself back to the ship. I had to drive us back to Mars and get the Doctor. I had to get us away from here. I had to get us to the Doctor. I had to stay conscious.

I don't know how, but I managed it. A few times, I knew I had blacked out. I barely remembered getting on the ship with Shayna sitting beside me. I barely remembered fiddling with the ship's controls before launching. I barely remembered flying while trying to keep pressure on Shayna and my wounds. I barely remembered desperately and weakly yelling for the Doctor in my mind. I barely remembered landing. I barely remembered John and Doctor screaming out our names when I saw them. I barely remembered falling into the Doctor's arms as he called to me frantically. It was all a big blur. All I could really remember was the never-ending, blinding pain in my shoulder and the fear wrenching at my heart that I was going to die and with so many things I wanted to say and do.

I blacked out with the Doctor's beautifully tragic caramel eyes staring down at me in horror, panic, and concern being the last things I saw.

* * *

><p>Oh, God, my left shoulder hurt so much. I felt like someone was stabbing it with a hot iron. It woke me up, causing my to whimper. My eyes fluttered opened meeting the familiar coral-looking ceiling of the TARDIS. I was in my room I very slowly concluded and I was lying in my bed. My left shoulder burned and my right hand felt warm, but in a good way, almost like it was being embraced by two hands. Two hands that were strong, slightly calloused, and big. Two hands I recognized.<p>

Weakly, I turned my head to see the Doctor with a grave face sitting by my bedside, holding my hand with both of his. It was the very first time I had seen him look so old—hundreds of years old, which might have been how old he was—despite how young he looked. It broke my heart. Seeing him that way hurt more than my shoulder did.

With a small amount of strength, I squeezed his fingers drawing his attention. I softly smiled, "Hey."

He smiled. It was small and sad, but it was still a smile. "Hey." he greeted just as softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like complete and total shit." I grumbled.

The Doctor lightly chuckled. "I suppose it's a good sign that you have enough strength to curse."

I giggled only to wince because it jostled my shoulder. I hissed and the Doctor grimaced. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

My brows furrowed, looking to him oddly. "...For?"

"This is my fault," he uttered, his voice strained and his face pained.

"How? You didn't shoot me."

"But if I had checked the monitor and hadn't brought us here, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, Alice. I'm so sorry."

It tugged painfully at my heartstrings to see him in such a manner. However, I thought he was completely ridiculous that he was blaming himself for something that he couldn't control. He had told me not too long ago that blaming yourself for things you couldn't control just ate you up inside and haunted you for forever. Sure, it had pertained to people's deaths, but the fact still remained.

Thus, I said, "Doc, lean forward."

He arched a brow, but complied.

"Closer."

He leaned closer.

"Closer."

He did so, making him pretty close to my face. I always knew his eyes were beautiful, but seeing them so close and feeling his hot breath fan my face, I couldn't help but blush. Nevertheless, I briskly pushed away such and reached up with my free hand—of my injured arm, so I tried to ignore the pain—and flicked him hard in the temple.

"_Ow!_" he yelped, pulling back. He rubbed his temple, pouting. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid. You told me once to not blame yourself for things you could not control or else it'd eat you up inside and haunt you for the rest of your life." I told him sternly.

"But-" he began with a deep frown.

I cut him off briskly, "No buts, mister. Us coming here was a simple mistake, it wasn't your fault and you had no idea things were going to turn out this. You had no idea Shayna nor I was going to get shot. None of this your fault. _None_, got me, Doc? _None_."

He opened his mouth again to protest, but I gave him a scalding look stopping him. "I will not allow you to blame yourself for such. If I so much as hear you say "sorry" again or even think it—the latter may be far harder—I will kick your ass. No joke. Understand?" I claimed.

The Doctor stared at me intently for the longest time, searching my blue eyes with his brown ones. His expression during that time was unreadable. Then, ever so slowly, the male smiled tenderly and gratefully down at me. "Yes," he smoothed my bangs from my face. "I understand. Thank you, Alice."

I beamed. "Good!" Then, I exhaled deeply, wincing slightly, and held out my hand. "Now, help me up. I wanna see Shay." I paused before asking warily, "She is alive, right?"

The Doctor frowned, but nodded. "Yes, Shayna's alive. John is with her."

I sighed in relief. "I wanna see her."

Just nodding, as carefully as he could, the Doctor helped me out of my bed and allowed me to lean against him as we exited. He led me through the TARDIS steadily. He was taking me to the ship's infirmary he eventually told me—I didn't even know the TARDIS had an infirmary, but the alien had yet to give me a tour of the place so I didn't know the layout or how large it actually was.

Ultimately, after many twists and turns and a few hallways, we arrived at the TARDIS' infirmary. We entered and immediately my heart sank, sank right down to my stomach.

Poor, little Shayna was lying motionless on one of the beds with a bunch of wires and machines attached to her clammy, very, very pale frame. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her torso, soaked with red. A machine beeped as it monitored her heartbeat. An oxygen mask was over her mouth as she breathed shallowly. Beside, holding her hand, with tears in his eyes, was John. He looked just as grim as the Doctor had looked when I first woke up.

With as much strength as I could muster, I managed to move my legs on my own over to her. Tears started to fill my eyes. "Oh, Shayna…" I breathed shakily. I took her other hand in mine. She felt so cold. "Oh, Shayna…"

I looked to John. "Is she-?"

The redhead opened his mouth, but no words came out, just choking sobs. I bit my lip to prevent myself from breaking down—crying wasn't going to help anyone.

"She'll live. The bullet managed to miss any vitals." the Doctor answered. I looked to him. He once again looked sad, but was trying his hardest to hide it—he was doing a fairly decent job; he must've had many years of experience.

That statement released tension in my shoulders. "And the baby?" I asked hesitantly.

"We do not know yet," he muttered softly.

My stomach churned and John sobbed.

This was wrong. If I had thought things were bad before, this was far, far worse. Olene had actually shot and tried to kill her own blood, and had even tried to kill me. Now, a baby, who was even born yet, might be dead and without even having a real chance to live, to see the world. Sure, the world it would've been born into wasn't a great one, but that wasn't the point. It was wrong, so messed up, fucked up. Things couldn't continue this way. Screw waiting another hundred years for—possibly—another infant to die for things to change, to be right. Things had to change now. Who knew how many lives had to be lost to reach that point and after.

Things _had_ to change.

Slowly, I stood and turned to the Doctor again only to notice he was gone. My brows furrowed. Where had he gone? Frowning, I kissed Shayna's temple and placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder before going off to find the Doctor.

If he was still blaming himself for all this, I was going to hold up to my promise. Besides, I needed to convince him that we had to do something—screw the rules.

It took me a while, but I finally managed to find him in the main console room. The Converse-wearing brunet was slumped on the three-seated chair, staring somberly up at the ceiling. I made a face. He was thinking about it.

I approached him and kicked his shin. He yelped and glared at me, cradling his leg. Before he could yell at me, I said severely, "I told you I'd kick your ass if you continued to blame yourself for this."

Making a face, he looked away. I softened. He looked so broken up and for the first time, he looked like he didn't know what to do. Or he did, but he was torn. He was indecisive and that seemed so out of character for him. I couldn't be mad at him, not when he looked so pathetic. My heart went out to him. Despite the fact I hadn't known him for long, he was always there for me when I—probably—looked and felt the way he did now. Well, now it was my turn to return the favor.

Sighing deeply, I raked a hand through my hair—I grimaced a little when I realized that it had quite a bit of drying blood in it—and sat down beside him. Taking one of his hands in mine, mine seemed so small and dark compared to his, I cupped his cheek with other to turn his head to look away me. He looked at me mildly surprised, but didn't recoil.

"I hate repeating myself, but this isn't your fault, Doctor. It really isn't and even if it was, I could never bring myself to blame you and I'm sure Shayna and John couldn't either. I don't think I could ever blame you for anything." I told him softly, absentmindedly caressing his cheek, which, surprisingly, after a few moments, he leaned into—a sight that melted me on the inside, but pushed aside to focus on the situation at hand. "But if you feel like you have to blame yourself then, just don't sit around here and mope about it, do something about it."

He searched my eyes then, sighed and removed my hand from his cheek with its small amount of a five o'clock shadow—much to my disappointment. "Alice, you know that-"

"That we can't?" I finished for him. He made a face, but gave a nod. I wanted to yell at him, be annoyed by his stubborn answer, but I was stubborn too and had to be calm about this. He had to see it my way. Things could not remain the way they were. Too much had happened up for us not change it; I felt like we were the only ones that could or at least that the Doctor was.

I gripped his hand. "Doctor, we can't just sit around anymore and let things run its course. Too much has happened. I got hurt, Shayna got hurt, and she and John might lose their baby. Does another baby have to lose its life for things to change? And God knows how many more have to lose their life or get hurt between now and then. And during the war, more people will have to suffer. I don't know exactly how you see the world around you, but I do know that things like this hurt you. It hurts you to have to choose between life and death for certain people around you. It kills you, I know it does. I'm not asking for much, or maybe I am, but just this once, can't you make an exception? Can't history be altered a century early? Please, Doctor. I can't sit back and watch anymore, but I can't do it alone either. Enough is enough. So please, please, we have to do something. We have to stand up and fight." Near the end, I was basically pleading, desperately pleading with tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

For what seemed like an eternity, the Doctor said nothing. Absolutely nothing. All he did was stare at one of the TARDIS' walls. I could practically see the gears working, though, and anxiously I waited, chewing on my bottom lip.

Finally, he squeezed my fingers and looked to me that mischievous twinkle back in his eyes and that charming, boyish grin had returned. "I've got a plan."

I beamed and, without thinking, throw my arms around him. "Thank you!" I exclaimed only to cry out in pain from my injured shoulder. Whimpering, I pulled back, holding my wounded arm. I pouted with a scowl, "I hope your plan involves me kicking that bitch's ass for shooting me."

He just chuckle, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please, review~!<em>


	15. Start the Fire of War

_Heya, kiddies, here's chapter fifteen. I'm not entirely pleased with chapter and I probably won't be with the next since I seem to be having a lot difficulty with the whole situation. Nonetheless, this is the best I could and I HAD to post something. -_-;; Anyway, thank you all for your support and such, I really, really appreciate it; it means a great deal to me. I hope you enjoy and if you do, please review. Thankies._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do NOT own Doctor Who, but I do own a Doctor Who poster._

**_Warning: _**_ 10th Doctor and OC romance, silliness, historical inaccuracies, gore, cursing, crude humor, violence, and alcohol and drug references._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fifteen: Start the Fire of War<span>**

"I hate you. I really _hate_ you."

"Oh, c'mon, dear Alice! Don't be like that!"

My glower deepened. "I look like a friggin' twelve-year-old paper boy." I grumbled angrily, my fists clenching at my sides.

"You can't go to Mars because you're female, so this was our only option. Unless you feel like dressing up as a prostitute," the Doctor pointed out, fixing the various racks of clothes in the TARDIS' _humungous_ closet where he and I stood. Clothes were scattered everywhere because we had vigorously gone through them looking for a good disguise for me to wear.

In my opinion, we didn't find one, yet there I was, adorned in it.

My ash blonde tresses that reached my bosom were almost haphazardly stuffed into a gray paperboy hat with just my bangs, which swept to the right, left visible, so it seemed like I had more of a boyish haircut. Nearly all of my make-up was wiped off to make me appear like a little boy or at least a feminine pubescent one. All nail polish on my fingernails were wiped off and my rings were taken off. Baggy clothes adorned my tall, curvy frame to make it seem like I had little to no curves at all—most times, I'd appreciate such, but right now, not so much. A white collared shirt was on my torso beneath a tweed vest and that was beneath a dark brown jacket. Baggy pants that matched my jacket covered my bottom have and was shoved into calf-high sepia-hued laced up boots.

I made a face. "I will _not_ dress as a prostitute." I said through gritted teeth. I had been a prostitute in _Miss. Saigon_ and I vowed I'd never do it again; more skin than I ever felt comfortable revealing if I'm not wearing a bathing suit.

"Then, you have to wear this."

"_Ugh_…"

He smiled widely—it was nice that it had returned, but not for such a reason, not over my misery. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you look positively adorable." he claimed, straightening my hat.

I deadpanned, staring at him. "I don't know what I should be more concerned with; the fact that you have clothes for a lil' boy or the fact that you think I look adorable dressed as one."

His brows furrowed, pouting a little, looking put-off. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shaking my head, I rolled my blue eyes. "Never mind." I sighed. Facing the body-length mirror beside me, I gazed at myself in it and tugged irritably on my clothes; I had to resist the urge to not strip furiously and burn them. Unfortunately, that would mean I'd have to have the Doctor help me get out of the clothes like he had helped me get into because of my shoulder—that had been an embarrassing situation as is.

"So what's the plan again?" I asked.

"We go back to Mars, request an audience with the Mayor and the Elders, explain our little situation here, and petition the laws, which they will hopefully abolish; worse comes to worse, we created a petition and have people sign it, which I'm sure they will, and that will convince them to change the laws. Then, we will proceed to Venus to do the same." he explained. He hung up a black, worn-out leather jacket on a hang on one of the racks, but not before looking at it with an expression I couldn't quite decipher—it almost looked nostalgic.

"That sounds too simple," I responded. Arching an eyebrow, I glanced back at the alien. "Will it really work?"

With twinkling russet eyes, the Doctor beamed widely at me. "Of course!" He tapped my nose affectionately. "Don't you worry, my dear Alice, I am quite good with words."

I gave him a look, but couldn't help but smiling. I knew very well that he was good with words; one reason why I was still travelling with him. "You think you're a real charmer, don't you?" I jabbed playfully. He just chuckled and gave me a good-natured wink.

"Anyway," the Doctor began. "We best be heading to Mars before night falls."

We were currently in the middle of the solar system, between Venus and Mars.

I nodded, smirking confidently. "Time to change history."

His smiled faltered slightly as his expression became slightly wary and grave. "…Right."

He had doubts, still slightly torn that changing history was a good thing, he was worried that he was going against everything his people had taught him, everything he believed in. And that tugged painfully at my heartstrings.

Frowning, I reached out and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "We're doing the right thing." I told him gently. "We're going to save a lot of people, that's what matters, right?"

The male stared at me for a few moments before a slow smile graced his handsome face; it wasn't large, but it was genuine. He squeezed my fingers in gratitude. "Yes." he replied softly. I smiled, which made his smile grow.

I didn't know how long we did, but we remained standing there smiling at each other, holding hands, just staring at one another. I also didn't know why but I was disappointed and embarrassed when John cleared his throat from behind us, announcing his presence, causing the Doctor and I to snap our attention to the Ron Weasley-look-alike and unlock our hands quickly. The Doctor wasn't blushing, I wasn't sure, but I knew I was upon being caught—though, I didn't understand why I had thought I had been caught doing something scandalous or something.

"What is it, John?" the Doctor asked calmly, tucking his hands into his pants' pockets.

The younger and shorter male looked between the two of us with an arched brow, but didn't draw attention to it. Thankfully, instead, he softly asked, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes!" The Doctor grinned, clapping his hands together. "Lets get this show on the road! Allons-y!" He started to make his way out of the "closet"—way too big to be actually considered one—and towards the console room.

Shaking my head at his usual energy, yet with a tiny amused smile, I trailed after him. However, when I noticed John wasn't moving and his gaze was downcast with a grim and grave expression his freckled face—it hadn't changed from when I saw him when I awoke and checked on Shayna—I stopped. I placed a hand on his shoulder; I knew what he was thinking and I didn't have to be psychic to know.

Steadily, he looked to me. I smiled softly. "I know that this might all seem impossible to you, that what we're planning to do would never work, but the Doctor can make the impossible possible. He may not look like it, but he is an incredible man, who can do incredible things, including changing something like this. Everything will be okay. Just have faith." I told him.

John studied my face. "You believe in him quite a lot, don't you?"

"I've never believed in anyone more than I do with him; I trust him with my life." I claimed boldly, surprised I wasn't as bashful as most would talking about someone they barely knew.

"Why?"

I fell silent for a moment and looked away.

I, unfortunately, couldn't come up with an exact answer. I believed in the Doctor, trusted him, and needed him; I was drawn to him and to his world; I didn't know exactly why, I just did. Thus, softly I answered, "…I'm still trying to figure that part out."

Then, I headed to the console room.

* * *

><p>The ride to Mars was quick, but it had felt like an eternity to me.<p>

I was anxious, my nerves frazzled, causing me to chew on my bottom lip, my knee to bounce, and my hands to clench and unclench the seat of the chair in the console room. And John was even more nervous than I as he paced around. The only one who seemed calm was the Doctor, which was no surprise, as he fiddled and fussed with the controls of his precious spaceship/time machine.

I greatly believed in what we were going to do and that we were going to succeed, but unfortunately, that little, doubting voice in the back of my mind was nagging at me. Questions flooded my brain.

Was my disguise convincing enough? Would the Doctor really be able to convince the Mayor of Mars to abolish the laws with a petition? Would it work on Venus? Would Shayna and John's baby survive? Would the war happen no matter what would do? And those were just a few of the many questions that haunted me.

Suddenly, I felt the entire TARDIS jerk harshly and I was thrown to the floor, as was the Doctor and John. Like always, the Doctor and I laughed while John groaned, rubbing his head. He looked at us like we were crazy as we laughed, picking ourselves up off the floor. I didn't blame him since it was kind of inappropriate to laugh considering our situation, but it we couldn't help it. Besides, it made me feel better; kind of distracted me from my thought.

Nothing like the TARDIS throwing you to the floor to brighten up your spirits, right? Or maybe I was just bipolar? I preferred the first…

Once everyone was on their feet, the Doctor flashed John and I a grin, grabbed his trench coat to throw it on, and started out of the police box. John remained where he was, looking more scared than ever, but I grabbed his hand, squeezed it reassuringly, and guided us out the TARDIS to join our friend. We were on the outskirts of the town and night-time was drawing near, so we had to make our way to the courthouse and plead our case before it closed or we had wasted a day. In other words, we didn't have time to waste.

Thus, with an exchange of nods, we headed to the courthouse with determination—or with at least as much determination as he could muster in John's case.

As we walked, closer and closer to the courthouse, my "symptoms of danger" starting to slow creep up on me. Groaning, clenching my eyes, I cradled my head and stomach, swaying slightly. I accidentally stumbled into the Doctor, who quickly caught me and righted me. "Are you alright? What's the matter?" he asked worried, searching my face.

"W-We have to h-hurry…" I managed to choke out, taking deep breaths.

His brows furrowed. "You sense something," It wasn't a question, he already knew, but probably wanted to make sure in hopes that it was something else.

Stiffly, I nodded, holding onto him tightly.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" John queried bewildered and worried.

"I'll explain later, John," the Doctor swiftly dismissed. "Right now, we have to hurry to the courthouse before something comes along a ruins our plans."

John looked like he wanted to pry further, but decided against it. The Doctor probably wouldn't have paid attention either away as he was focused on me. He quickly fished through his trench coat, muttering "candy" over and over until he pulled out one of the round candies he had given me when we were in Egypt. The brunet popped it into my mouth and I sucked on it graciously, already starting to feel my symptoms fade away. With a satisfied and relieved nod, the Doctor grabbed my hand and we took off towards the courthouse; John hesitantly following.

We had to hurry. We were going to do this and nothing was going to stand in our way, not if we had anything to say about it.

Or so I hoped…

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, by the time we had reached the courthouse, someone was already there in audience with the Mayor of Mars and the Elders and it wasn't people we wanted there. They were the very last people we wanted there, especially one.<p>

Olene and her and Shayna's mother, Clarissa.

And to make matters worse, everyone looked pissed, except for Olene, who appeared quite smug.

At the sound of the sounds closing behind us, announcing our attention (far louder than we had wanted, especially at the moment), everyone turned and saw us to which we all stiffened at. My heart dropped when Olene's smirk grew and became more malicious.

I hated being right when something bad was going to happen…

"Oh, wonderful," Olene almost sang. "More evidence has walked in," she said pointedly to John. The blue-haired police officer pointed at him and beckoned him forward. "You, ginger, come here."

The three of us exchanged wary looks.

"I said come here!" Olene ordered.

Jumping, startled, John's face lost all color and frantically approached her. However, he stopped when his father, the Mayor of Mars, said gruffly, angrily, "Leave Jonathan out of this, Olene."

"Oh, but Mr. Mayor, he does. He most certainly does." she countered, causing everyone to look at her confused, minus her mother, who glowered at the young man.

The Mayor's eyes narrowed suspiciously, yet motioned John to stand before the table of males beside Olene and Clarissa. Then, he glanced to the Doctor and I. "Doctor, you and your companion go sit over there. We'll be with you in a minute." the middle-aged man claimed.

I looked to the Doctor worriedly, but he just gave me a firm nod and guided me to one of the jury boxes. We sat down and reluctantly watched what was about to play out; we'd interfere if things got out of hand, which we seriously hoped it didn't—then again, neither of us seemed to have the best luck.

"Now," the Mayor of Mars returned his attention to the three before him, pointedly the aliens. "You came here with allegations that Martians has wronged your planet and people. Explain yourself," he demanded.

Olene's smirk just seemed to keep growing and growing; the look in purple eyes looked dangerous and determined. "Well, for starters, I think one allegation does not needed to be explain since you, Morison, had taken part in one." she announced.

Morison's face was blank, but he did shift discreetly in his seat and suddenly, I knew exactly what Olene was talking about and it made my stomach churn. He had hoped it had been a terrible dream, but he knew deep down that it hadn't been and now feared that Olene was bringing it up now.

Sometime ago, maybe a few months ago if I had to guess, the Mayor had come to Venus for business and had gotten terribly drunk after said business. At the bar he got drunk at, he met Olene and ultimately, they fell into bed together. Olene had planned for that to happen to use it for revenge one day and today was that day. Revenge for what, I did not know, but that didn't reassure me at all.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Morison stated.

"Like Hell you don't, you slept with my daughter." Clarissa growled. She looked ready to murder someone.

At that the Elders began muttering incoherently to each other and Morison shifted again. Nonetheless, the male Mayor retorted, "You have no evidence."

"Oh, but I do." Olene admitted smugly. She dug into the inner pockets of her vest and yanked out what looked like a few pictures. She handed them to the Elders and the Mayor. "Show and tell."

My heart sank even lower and grabbed the Doctor's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as he watched the scenario calmly, his brows furrowed and his dark eyes intensively focused.

How could he be so calm? How could things get any worse? And when were we going to interfere? I knew I had to wait for the Doctor's signal or something, but he was certainly taking his time. Maybe he knew something I didn't; I was really hoping on that.

At the sight of the photos, there came gasps, looks of disapproval, and grumbles of anger. Morison looked absolutely horrified and John looked flabbergasted. Clarissa bared her teeth, her pale face turner redder by the minute with anger and Olene looked triumphant.

But she was nowhere near done.

Oh, God….

_Why aren't we doing anything? We have to stop her. Everything's going to be ruined if we don't. Why isn't the Doctor doing anything?, _I thought frantically. The Doctor must've sensed how I was feeling or read my mind because he squeezed my hand again and looked to me with a look that clearly read "Be patient". I didn't how he could ask me of that. Nevertheless, I worried my bottom lip with my teeth and remained sitting. The Doctor knew what he was doing; it'd be all right. I just had to have faith. It'd be okay.

Oh, God, I hoped so.

Morison, who looked like he wanted to throw up, stiffly said, "An-Anything else?" He seriously hoped not.

_You and me both, pal._

"Yes, you're son killed my sister." Olene claimed boldly.

I instantly shot up and shouted, "Objection!"

Everyone turned to me, taken off guard by my outburst and not pleased by it, particularly Olene as she gave me such an icy stare—if looks could kill… Morison gave me a scolding look. "Young man, sit down." he ordered.

"But John didn't kill Shayna nor is she dead!" I protested.

"Enough! You will be quiet or I will hold you in contempt." he growled.

I opened my mouth, but the Doctor grabbed my hand and tugged me back down. "Be quiet." he said gently, but sternly. I stared at him skeptically, but with a deep frown, did as I was told.

Olene shot me one last cold look before looking back to the males she stood before. "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted"—I wanted to bash her face in—"Your son shot down and killed my beloved"—What a fucking liar—"sister not more than five hours ago. As well, before that, he took advantage of her—like father like son, I suppose—and impregnated her," she announced.

My body twitched, inching to move and protest, but the Doctor's strong hold on me refrained me from doing so. I had to obey. The Doctor was calm, seemed to think was going to be okay or that he was going to make it so, so I had to not interject. No matter what lies Olene was spouting, no matter how terrified John looked, no matter how enraged everyone else felt, convinced of what Olene was saying.

Morison's face turned greener and paler. He swallowed thickly. "Th-Though this m-may seem like a pointless question, I-I must ask…do you have evidence t-to back up such accusation?"

My heart lifted, even if just slightly. There was no way she had evidence. She had shot Shayna and I so her fingerprints were on the weapon and Shayna had willing slept with John. Olene had nothing. So whatever she was planning was going to fall through.

"Of course I do." she smirked. She fished through her vest again and pulled out a couple of items.

My heart dropped and my grip tightened on the Doctor's hand; my knuckles had to be ghost white.

The blue-haired police officer handed the Mayor and the Elders the items she had retrieved. "In the bag there is the weapon used to shoot my sister. Your son's fingerprints should be on it. And in that vile is my sister's blood, taken from her bullet wound that killed her. Run that through diagnostics and you should be able to tell that she was pregnant before her death." Olene stated.

Again, my body acted on its own as I once again shot up and shouted, "Objection! Those are all lies!"

"Alice," the Doctor whispered to me warningly.

I ignored him. "Shayna is alive and you're the one who shot her, you conniving bitch! John never took advantage of her, they love each other, he'd never do such a thing! You're a fucking liar, Olene!" I bellowed furiously.

Olene looked ready to kill as she turned on me and started towards me menacingly. However, the Mayor stopped her as he clapped down his gavel; she immediately froze in place probably realizing what she was doing. She instantly regained her composure, though she was still glowering poisonous daggers at me.

"Young man!" Morison shouted. "I warned you! Bailiff, take him off out here! Take him to the holding cell!"

A male in his early thirties and an alien appeared and grabbed my arm roughly. My hand tore away from the Doctor's, who shot up to his feet. "Wait!" he called, reaching out for me.

"Doctor, sit down and be quiet or I shall order the same of you!" Morison said.

Much to my disappointment and confused, the Doctor fell silent and sat back down on the bench. I stared at him desperately as I dragged away to the holding cell in the back of the courthouse—or so I assumed. He looked straight back at me, mouthing "Everything will be okay, I promise". That calmed me, even if just by a little bit, but when my eyes fell on Olene, fear coursed through me again. Her eyes were dark and evil and when our eyes met, her reasoning behind all this came to me in waves.

She was starting the fire to war. She wanted a big, bloody battle between Mars and Venus with Venus coming on top and Mars losing greatly. She wanted the end of men, the end of Mars. And no one was going to stop her.

Oh, God…

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading~! Please, review!<em>


End file.
